A Vision Stained with Red
by XDCaramel
Summary: Ever since I was born I saw these numbers and visions. They told me when and how a person would die. It was a normalcy to see these things above people's heads. Until I met them. They didn't have numbers. For them... I couldn't see anything. ExB. DISCONTINUED.
1. Somewhere I Belong

**A/N: Okay, so here's the story many of my readers have been waiting for! I promised to write it about 3-4 weeks ago, so finally, here it is!**

**For those of you who don't know me, my name is Laura and this is my third fanfic. I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my other two stories (also Twilight fics) along with this one.**

**Alright, so those of you who are already readers of mine, then I hope you will like this story just as much as the others! Updates for this story will probably be generally 1-2 times a week. **

**So that's enough with me, on with Chapter ONE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

A Vision Stained with Red

**Prologue**

It is a common saying that we should always "Live every day as if it were your last".

So, contemplating on the meaning of that saying, I guess it's safe to say it simply means that you never know when you're going to die, so you might as well enjoy every moment of your life to its fullest. Well.

_You_ may not know when you will die, how you will die, or where you will die… but I do.

No, I was not the grim reaper. That guy didn't really exist. At least, I didn't think so. But I definitely wasn't him. I was a normal human being, a teenage girl who, on the outside, looked completely and utterly average.

But I knew better than that.

You would never be able to tell by looking at my boring brown eyes that I could see so much more than anyone else.

The monsters, the _things_ I saw weren't the kind who could walk, talk, growl, or attack you in any way. In fact, they were merely informative. This may sound ridiculous, but I could see _numbers._

Not just any numbers. These numbers I saw hovered above every person's head. A series of numbers that, when calculated properly, told me how long said person would live.

Pretty cool, huh?

Actually, no.

For some reason, I was born with this gift, or rather, curse. Before I could even remember, I was seeing these numbers. I saw them every day. Just hovering above peoples' heads, deciding their fate, how much longer they were going to live. It was horrible having to see everyone's life spans, feeling sorrow when you saw someone was going to die young. Sorrow that he or she was going to die at all.

Not to mention that if I saw someone who was going to die in the next 24 hours, I would get a flash vision of their death. I once saw a woman on the street when I was twelve. From her numbers, I could see she was going to die in one hour. I suddenly got a vision of a car colliding with her small body. It wasn't a surprise when her face appeared on the evening news that night.

As you can tell, I hated hospitals. They were full of dying people.

These numbers had become a normalcy for me. I didn't know what it was like to _not_ see them, so I never missed what I never had in the first place.

I expected to see the numbers above every head, they never surprised me. They were just _there_.

That was, until I met _them_. They didn't have numbers.

Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I can see death.

Yeah.

**Chapter 1: Somewhere I Belong**

My head snapped up from my book when they called my flight.

Sighing, I put away my book and stood up, picking up my carry on bag. The terminal was flooded with people, all heading towards different flights, their numbers all a jumbled heap. But I was so used to this that I could tell their death ages right away. The numbers were a second nature to me, so I no longer needed to pause to calculate a person's set of numbers to get his or her death age. All I had to do was look at the numbers, and I knew right away. This made me a whiz in math class. **(I know a lot of people don't read prologues, so if you don't understand what she means by numbers, read the prologue!)**

_69, 75, 74, 81, 77, 46 – Oh, that one isn't very long._

There weren't many people on my flight, which was nice. I was always a loner. Being around a lot of people made me feel uneasy. I wasn't exactly sure why. It just did.

I was always a loner back in my old school in Phoenix. That was where I used to live with my mother and stepfather, Phil.

My fellow students avoided me, labeling me a freak. I was quiet and reserved. I didn't have many friends, if any at all. I think it was because of my curse that people stayed away from me. No one knew about it of course, but it was as if they sensed something was wrong with me, and stayed away. That and the fact I was pretty distant. I hated getting overly close to new people, especially since I knew exactly when they would die. Down to the very hour. It was unnerving.

Not even my own mother, Renee, knew about these numbers. Well, sort of.

When I was four, I spoke to her about them. I was born with this curse so I didn't know as a young kid that normal people _didn't_ see numbers. Renee got worried and a little annoyed I was 'making up' things and told me not to speak of it again. I then figured out that I was the only one who could see these numbers.

The numbers I could handle. What I would never get used to though was the flash visions I saw upon seeing someone who would die in the next 24 hours. I remembered that my first experience with these visions was when I was seven. I saw my neighbour, Dylan. Back then, I hadn't mastered the art of calculating the numbers yet, so I wasn't aware he was going to die in 11 hours. Out of no where I had a vision of him burning, covered with smoke and engulfed in flames. I started screaming and crying. Renee couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. He died in a house fire that night.

I was partly thankful that Forks would be my new home. I was moving there to be with my biological father, Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington. The town population was just over 3000 people. The number of students in my old high school took up over half that number.

So, it was a bit of a relief that I wouldn't see as many numbers (since there were so little people) and the flash visions of people's oncoming deaths would probably cease to exist.

It was nice to get a relief from the madness of my life. Forks seemed, although dreary and boring, peaceful.

I didn't think I'd run into anything exciting there.

Once settled in my seat and the plane was in the air, I took out my black iPod to listen to. Call me 'emo', but almost everything I owned, from mere objects to clothing, was in black or white. Sometimes gray. Why you ask?

Because they are the colours of death.

Yeah, yeah, I _know!_ Always being surrounded by and knowledgeable of other people's death was sort of getting to me. It was actually kind of sad; being such a doom and gloom kid. I wasn't depressed or anything, but neither was I incredibly cheerful. I'm better in the happy department now, but as I said before; all this death stuff gets to you after a while.

Renee always wanted a pretty little girl who would wear bright colours and summer dresses.

Keep dreaming, Mom. With everything I saw, you just don't do 'happy-go-lucky'.

Gluing my eyes out the window, I headed towards my new life. Renee wanted to spend time with Phil. She didn't like getting tied down with me, especially since I wasn't her 'ideal' daughter, although she'd never say that out loud. I knew she loved me, but I also knew that I was a disappointment.

I had barely been to Forks much in the past. I used to spend a month in the summer there as a kid, but that stopped a few years ago. Now, I barely saw Charlie at all.

I eventually fell asleep in my seat. I must have been sleeping for a long time, for when I woke up; the plane was about to land. Once it landed, I gathered my carry on bag and went to meet Charlie.

I searched around the terminal, my eyes scanning the crowd for a middle-aged man with curly dark hair. There were too many of dark-haired men around here! Jeez. Instead, I looked at the numbers. I remembered Charlie's death age was 79, so all I had to do was find a 79 and match it with the right guy.

I finally spotted him. "Charlie!" I called. I said his first name since I knew that if I said 'dad', half the men in the terminal would've turned around.

"Bella!" he said, giving me an awkward one-armed hug when he reached me. Charlie was never one to show or voice his emotions much. This was just fine with me.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

And that was pretty much the highlight of our conversation.

Charlie wasn't a talkative guy, which was great for me. I mean, what was there to talk about with him anyway? I didn't remember anyone in Forks to talk about, and it wasn't like he really wanted to hear about Renee and her fantastic new husband.

He pulled up to his, or rather, our house and helped me carry my stuff inside. My room was small… really small. The bed took up a majority of the floor space and a decrepit old computer sat on a wooden desk on the opposite side of the room. Ah, home, sweet home.

"So…" Charlie said, obviously searching for something to talk about. Finding nothing, he said, "I'll, uh, I'll leave you to unpack." And left the room.

Okay, then. This was exciting.

Having nothing else to do, I unpacked, but that didn't take very long and I was left once again, doing nothing. I knew Forks wasn't going to be exciting, but this was just overkill. The only good thing about this place was the lack of people.

For that sole reason alone, Forks seemed like somewhere I belong. I liked solitude. Since I couldn't see my own numbers, even when I looked in the mirror, I felt normal when I was alone.

Was I destined to become a hermit?

"Bella!" I jumped when I heard Charlie calling my name.

"Yeah?" I called back, coming down the stairs. My foot caught on thin air and I stumbled on the last step, nearly falling flat on my face. That was another thing about me; put me in an empty room with a flat, stable surface, and I will most definitely find something or other to trip on. I was beyond clumsy. I was practically disabled.

"Whoa," Charlie said, grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Come outside, I have something to show you. My friend just dropped it off a second ago." Charlie led me outdoors. I was puzzled; what did he want me to see?

Outside on the driveway was an old red truck. I was even more confused. Was there a reason Charlie wanted me to see this…?

"Call it a homecoming gift," Charlie said, putting his hand on the side of the truck. All of the sudden, it clicked in my head.

"Th-that's for me?" I stuttered. The truck may not have been modern, but it was most certainly different. Surprisingly, I really liked it. It had personality; something other cars nowadays sorely lacked. I smiled as I examined the vehicle. How old was this thing?

"Yup. It's a 1950's Chevy. Is it okay?" he asked nervously.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course it's okay! I love it! Thanks, Dad," I said sincerely. I really did like it.

Charlie nodded, satisfied, before going back inside.

Okay, that was exciting for about all of five minutes. Now what?

I then remembered that Charlie couldn't cook at all and decided to entertain myself with cooking for the next couple of hours. I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The next morning was foggy and dreary, not that I expected any different. It had rained last night. The pattering of the raindrops against the glass of my window gave me no comfort as I tried to sleep. It was so unfamiliar and different from Arizona. It made me miss Phoenix ten times more.

_Stop it, Bella. Forks and Forks' tiny population is far better for your sanity_.

I had to start school today. Charlie gave me the directions to the Forks high school where I'd be attending as a junior.

It was the middle of the semester and I would be the new girl. In a town this small, I doubted the school got a lot of new people. Great. I'd probably be like a new fascinating shiny object. I didn't like being the center of attention since I was such a loner back in Phoenix. Me, plus spotlight, plus a lot of people, didn't mix.

Gulping down a granola bar and a glass of milk, I left for school. Charlie already went to work before I even came downstairs.

To my relief, the rest of the cars in the school parking lot were relatively older, like mine. It's not that I was ashamed of my truck; I just didn't want to stick out more than I already did. The only car in the lot that didn't look quite as junky as the rest of them was a shiny silver Volvo.

I found my way to the office, where I asked the secretary for my schedule.

"Hi," I said as the woman at the front desk looked up. "I'm Isabella Swan." I saw the recognition of my name in her eyes and suspected, without a doubt, that I had been the topic of gossip among the women around here.

She dug through the piles of papers and files on her desk, producing the ones she was looking for. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school." She helped me a little with the directions to each of my classes and gave me a slip for each of my teachers to sign. I was supposed to bring it back by the end of the day.

While she was explaining all this to me, I very subtly and quickly glanced at the numbers above her head. It was a habit I had developed long ago. I was always curious to know when other people would die. I know that sounded slightly psychotic, but when you have the means to find it out, wouldn't you use it?

I could tell a person had numbers, through my peripheral vision, but I needed to actually look straight at the numbers in order to tell which numbers they were. It only took one glance to see and calculate. Glancing at the spaces above peoples' heads was simply an automatic thing; I always did it when looking at a person I didn't see on a regular basis. As I said, it was a habit. I did it so quickly though, with such speed, that no one really noticed, which was good. I mean, what the hell would I say to them if they asked?

"_Hey, Bella. Why are you always looking at the top of my head?"_

"_Uhhh…"_

"_Do I have something up there?"_

"_In a way…"_

"_Oh my God, are my roots showing?!"_

"_No - I mean yes! I mean…"_

"_You're weird. Go away."_

Okay, it wouldn't be exactly like that, and I wasn't going to give myself the chance to figure out what it _would_ be like. That would be one awkward situation.

My first class was English with some guy called Mr. Mason. I tucked my head deeper into the hood of my black jacket as I approached Building 3. As I walked by various strangers in their similar dark raincoats, I couldn't help but hear their whispers.

"_Look, it's the new girl. Something Swan."_

"_Isabella Swan. I heard she's a goth._

"_She does look kinda depressed…"_

"_That's not gothic, that's emo, genius."_

I rolled my eyes, but their words did get me thinking. Did I look depressed?

"_I heard back in Arizona, she got pregnant… twice!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yeah. Left the babies with her mom."_

"_Where did you hear this?"_

"…"

She made it up herself, obviously. This was why I was dreading starting a new school. In a town so small, everyone knew each other. A new person from the sunny state of Arizona was the highlight of the gossip surrounding Forks. I had no doubts that a dozen different rumors were already surrounding me. I already heard two. Well, one and a half. The first one about me being gothic was, I guess, partially true. I did where a lot of black. At least I didn't use black lipstick or thick, slightly scary, eyeliner.

English passed without incident, except for the gawking of the other students. Seriously! Even when they knew that _I_ knew they were staring at me, they kept at it. What ever happened to manners?

At the end of the class, a guy with black hair and unhealthy skin came over to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" he asked.

"Just Bella," I corrected. As usual, my eyes flickered at lightning speed to the space above his head. Nothing out of the norm there, at least not for me. This habit was really something I couldn't control.

"I'm Eric. You want help finding your way to your next class?" he asked, sounding overly-eager.

"Uh, sure," I said, with a small smile. He seemed like a nice guy.

The rest of the morning went without trouble. Walking around the school and through the pitifully thin crowds made me really notice the difference in population here. I didn't have the usual headache from seeing all the jumbled numbers and visions in the huge crowds back home. It was actually kind of nice.

After the first couple of classes, I actually started recognizing a lot of the faces around me. I guess it wasn't uncommon to have a few people who shared an almost exact copy of your schedule here. I also noticed that a lot of the people, most of them actually, had pale skin, like me. Must have been from the lack of sun exposure. At least, in terms of skin, I fit right in here like a glove.

I met a girl in my Trig and Spanish classes. She was several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but the difference in our heights was mostly made up through her incredibly curly dark hair. She was very talkative. She didn't even need you to listen closely to her; I certainly wasn't. Her name was Jennifer or Jessica or something beginning with J.

The J-girl had me sit with her and her friends at lunch. That was certainly new.

Back in Phoenix, I was used to sitting by myself at lunch. Everyone else knew it too. In fact, there was a freaking table reserved just for my solitude. When you thought about it, it was kind of sad, in the pathetic sense anyway. I had trouble relating to people because of my… 'ability' that no one knew about. I shied away from others, not wanting to form an unnecessary bond. As I said; it was unnerving to talk and laugh and be friends with someone, knowing when they would die. Even _how_ they would die.

In reality, it slightly scared me.

You'd think after seventeen years of seeing these things and visions, it wouldn't affect me very often, but sometimes, it did.

The table was full of the J-girl's friends. I forgot all their names at once. I usually had an excellent memory, but if I didn't really care about something, like those peoples' names, I didn't even put an effort into remembering it.

I sat down, only half listening to the rambles the even other strangers at the table were telling me. My eyes very briefly scanned the spaces above their heads as usually before starting to wander about the rest of the cafeteria. Lunch had to be the only time I felt _crowded_. Suddenly, what seemed like such a small number of people before, was now much bigger when being stuffed in one room.

You'd think with over three hundred and fifty people in one room, I wouldn't be able to individualize whose numbers were whose, but I had no problem.

You'd also think that with the big heap of numbers in the room, someone different would have been able to blend in without difficulty. But it was as if everyone was wearing a red hat. You'd be able to pick out the non-hat-wearers in seconds. It was that simple.

So that's why when I saw something, something I've never seen before, I was able to immediately differentiate it from everyone else. _Differentiate the different ones_.

And I saw the different ones.

I saw _them._

And I also saw what was above their heads.

Or rather… the lack thereof.

* * *

**A/N: So…?**

**Cullens next chapter!**

**And before you say "Well, you brought the Cullens in rather fast." **_**I'd**_** like to say, HELLO! The great Stephenie Meyer introduced them in the first chapter, so there! Ha!**

**Anywho, make sure to review and tell me if this is good enough to continue! And if you're already a reader of mine, I expect you to review too! Seriously, I'll only continue this story if enough people review and tell me they liked it. **

**I haven't heard of any other fanfic like this, although there probably IS something like this out there (I am only one reader after all), so this is original. I got the inspiration from an anime show called **_**Death Note**_**. I didn't steal the plot, but one detail from the show interested me and I developed a plot from there. It's a pretty good show that even people who don't like anime can watch, since it isn't cheesy or corny in the slightest. Take it from me, since I can't stand any of that overly corny stuff some other animes have. Blegh!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace out.**


	2. The Blower's Daughter

**A/N: Hola my readers, or should I say… my REVIEWERS! You guys gave me over 40 reviewers, for the first chapter, ALONE! You guys blow me over the moon! That's the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter!**

**You wanna know what I got for the 1****st**** chapter of SOTD? 1 review! For the first chapter of LABNCS I got only 5 reviews! I got over 8 times that amount this time! I LOVE YOU! **

**Okay, since I got so many reviews, OF COURSE I'm continuing with the story and decided to give you guys a faster update than expected. **

**BTW, In case you were wondering what Bella's eyesight looks like, I found a cool picture and put in on my profile. It pretty accurately depicts what Bella sees when she looks at a person. So if **_**you**_** want to see what the world looks like through Bella's eyes, go check it out!**

**On with Chapter TWO!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_So that's why when I saw something, something I've never seen before, I was able to immediately differentiate it from everyone else. _Differentiate the different ones.

_And I saw the different ones. _

_I saw them._

_And, I also saw what was above their heads._

_Or rather… the lack thereof. _

**Chapter 2: The Blower's Daughter**

Five people.

Five people were sitting at table. Just… sitting. They had trays full of food in front of them, but none of them were touching them, let alone eating.

Thanks to my freakishly good eyesight, I could see them very clearly, even though they were across the cafeteria.

They were beautiful. All of them. So perfectly beautiful to the point of inhumanity. They were all different, but had a common feature; pale, white skin. There were too girls and three boys. They were barely even talking to each other. At first glance, you might think they were statues.

The two girls were like night and day. There was a taller one, her height obvious despite the fact she was sitting down. She had long blonde hair and was so unbelievably gorgeous; it almost hurt to look at her. It made my self-esteem immediately plummet down. The smaller girl was almost pixie like. She had short, spiky black hair and dressed in designer clothes.

One of the boys was big and muscular, like a weight lifter. He had curly dark hair and was very handsome. Another one of the boys was tall, lanky, but still strong-looking, with shaggy blonde hair. He too looked like a male model, as if he just walked out of a photo shoot.

The last boy was of course, utterly gorgeous, and something about him, I didn't know what, intrigued me. He was tall and muscular, but not like the weight lifter guy. His hair was in a casual disarray and was the most unique bronze colour.

Their unbelievable beauty was enough to make anyone stare at them.

But that wasn't why I was of course.

They didn't have numbers.

For them… I couldn't see anything.

I froze, staring at them. I said I didn't need to be looking straight at the tops of their heads to know if they had numbers, and I knew they didn't. My eyes flickered, as par usual habit, to the spaces directly above their heads anyway, just to make sure.

Nothing.

Just empty space.

That w-was… that was impossible! How the hell could that be?! My mind was practically screaming profanities at me, being unable to comprehend how it could be.

Easy, easy. It was probably just me.

It _had_ to be just me. There was no other option. A spark of hope sprouted in me then. Maybe I was finally freed of this curse. Maybe I can finally be normal. After seventeen years, was I finally being given a chance at an average life?

I looked around the rest of the cafeteria. My hopes died.

Nope. There were still numbers above every head. Stupid hopes. The numbers were still there, looking almost like puppets hanging by invisible strings.

I looked back at those 5 people again.

Still no numbers.

How could this be? I blinked a few times, like if I opened and closed my eyes enough times, the numbers would suddenly appear.

Impossible.

Or… improbable?

I couldn't wrap my mind around this ridiculous concept. The problem couldn't have been me since I could still see the numbers on everyone else. What was different about those five people? I could see numbers on every human, and from what I could tell, they were definitely human.

I squinted my eyes. Maybe their numbers were just really, _really_ tiny.

No such luck.

As I stared, and stared, and stared, the incomprehensible slowly sank in. I wasn't the problem. They really didn't have numbers. Something was different about them. But _what?_

My breathing was coming faster as I stared in disbelief. I'm sure I looked like I had seen a ghost. If I didn't calm down now, I would start hyperventilating. Not. Good.

All of a sudden, the bronze haired guy whipped around and his eyes met mine. I stifled a gasp at how… piercing they were. I couldn't see the colour, but I felt like he was trying to look right through me. I knew my eyes sported the oh so comical 'deer in the headlights' look, but I couldn't look away.

As if my mind was still in denial, my eyes flickered once more to the space above his head, just to make sure. Nothing.

This had to be some kind of mistake. Some kind of flaw.

And it was seriously freaking me out.

I needed to get out of here. The weirdness and just plain disability of my mind to grasp this development, was suffocating me. Pressing down on me, trying to get me to collapse under the weight of it.

I stood out of my chair abruptly.

"Bella?" the J-girl said confusedly. My eyes still impossibly wide and glued on the five people, I took a few steps towards the doors. "Bella, what's wrong? You look totally creeped out."

_Because I am,_ I thought. "Um, I don't feel well," I said pathetically, and fled from the cafeteria. Call it an overreaction, but I couldn't help but be scared out of my wits. You don't go seventeen years of seeing the same thing, and then suddenly see something impossibly _different_, and not get freaked out.

I went into the girl's washroom and locked myself into one of the stalls. My head was pounding with this… this… _thing!_

I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the pain away. Great, I go to Forks for some peace of mind, and end up getting the exact opposite. This was worse than the huge, bustling crowds of Phoenix. I didn't know if you could understand just how _impossible_ this was.

There were only two instances in which I could look at a person and not see their numbers.

1) If I was looking at myself. For some weird reason, I couldn't see my own numbers. I was grateful for that actually. I would hate seeing when I would die. It would've made me majorly depressed.

2) If I was looking at a dead body of a person. I had been to open casket funerals before, and the bodies of the dead person had no numbers. How could they? The numbers showed me when a person would die. If they were already dead, well…

Wait, '_if they were already dead'_… Was it possible that…?

_Puh-leese_, my mind thought sarcastically. Woo-ee, that was a good one! _Already dead_, my ass. They were clearly alive. One guy freaking turned around and looked at me! If that wasn't proof enough that he was alive, I didn't know _what_ was.

Okay, now that _that_ stupid impossibility was out of the way, what was the real reason?

It was just so… ARGH! It was so frustrating how impossible this was! Every human had numbers. It was a simple fact.

So why didn't they?

Why was it only them?

What made those 5 people so special?

As much as I would have liked to, I couldn't stay in the washroom forever. Still confused, and with my head still aching, I quietly unlocked the stall and walked up to the sinks. Gripping the edge of the sink, I took deep breaths to try and calm my heart. There was probably a perfectly logical explanation for this. I just had yet to figure it out.

The door of the washroom opened and I heard footsteps, but I didn't look up.

"Are you okay?" a high soprano voice asked.

I turned around and froze.

The two girls from the 5 Wonder People, as I was now calling them, stood before them. The smaller pixie one was the one who spoke. She looked at me curiously, her head tilted slightly to one side. The taller blonde one looked at me coldly, her eyes hard, as if I were an annoying fly she'd like to swat away.

My gaze, again, flew with amazing speed to the tops of their heads, then back down to their faces. Even though I already knew there wouldn't be anything up there, it was automatic. When I looked at the empty spaces above their heads, I couldn't help but feel a little shock go through me.

It was just so bizarre.

I then realized this was the first time in my entire life I was looking at someone who was alive, other than myself, and didn't see any numbers. It was so strange. Was this how normal people felt like? Was this what it was like for Renee and Charlie and the J-girl?

To just look at a person, and see nothing but the person…

It was just so alien that I felt like running from that washroom, screaming the whole way.

When I looked back at the pixie girl's face, it was even more curious than before, as if she saw my little eye-to-the-head routine. I knew she couldn't have though; I was too fast. I purposely looked away from the blonde one; she was too intimidating.

Were they ghosts? They were definitely pale enough and weren't eating anything. No one in the cafeteria was paying them any attention, so… was it possible I was seeing _dead people_ now?! That didn't seem so unlikely. After all, I could already see flipping numbers. Well, nice. The morbid talents just kept on a-comin' weren't they?

The pixie girl extended her pale, slender hand to me and I stared at it as if it were an extra terrestrial's. If I touched it, would my hand go right through? That's what a typical ghost's body was like, right? Like air?

I heard a tinkling laugh and looked up. The pixie girl was looked very amusedly at me. "Ever seen a hand shake before?" she asked in her light, musical voice. It sounded like chimes.

I blushed bright red, embarrassed at my apparent rudeness. They probably thought I was mentally handicapped. I slowly, almost cautiously grasped her hand with my own. I almost laughed at myself; I was acting as if her hand was some deadly poison.

I jumped ever so slightly when our skin did come in contact. Her hand was icy cold, as if she had stuck it in an ice bucket. I looked up at her eyes, surprised. She smiled apologetically at me. For someone so tiny, her grip was firm.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she said, releasing my hand.

"Bella Swan," I said quietly back, trying to discreetly put my hand in my pocket, for warmth.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. This is my sister, Rosalie Hale." Sister? But they didn't anything alike. And how come her last name is different?

Reading the confusion on my face, Alice quickly explained. "Rosalie and I aren't related by blood. All of us are the adoptive kids of Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"All of us?" I asked, quickly glancing at the top of her head again. I couldn't help it; it was like a magnet. The empty space was just so new to me and very fascinating.

"The five of us. Me, Rosalie, and the three other boys in the cafeteria."

"Oh…" So all five of the Wonder People were part of the same family, eh? _And the plot thickens…_

"You never did answer my question. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah. I'm fine," I said, snapping out of my trance. "I, uh, gotta go."

I rushed past them and out of the washroom without stumbling once. New record.

The bell rang as I walked down the hall. I stopped at my locker and pulled out my books and schedule. Looking at my schedule, I found out I had Biology next. As I walked towards my classroom, I kept glancing around me, keeping on the lookout for the Wonder People. After my weird behavior at lunch and the mini confrontation in the washroom, they probably all thought I was some poor, freaky girl.

That was pretty accurate, actually.

The classroom was almost full when I arrived. I walked up to the teacher to get him to sign my slip.

"So… Miss Swan, welcome to Biology," the teacher, Mr. Banner, said, bored. Like always, I peeked at his Numbers. 81… that was pretty good. "You can take the empty seat over there, next to Edward Cullen." Cullen? One of the Wonder People?

Mr. Banner pointed to somewhere behind me. I turned around, and sure enough, the seat he was pointing to was right beside one of the Wonders. The bronze haired Wonder to be exact. He was even more gorgeous when not being looked at from across a cafeteria. I felt intimated by his Godly presence having to sit right beside him.

I walked forward and seated myself slowly. As soon as I sat down, his body stiffened. It became as still as a statue, literally. His white hands gripped the edge of the table so hard; I thought he would surely break the table. He leaned away from me, as if I were something disgusting. Was I really that ugly compared to your beautiful clan that you couldn't bear the sight of me?

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring right back at me. No, not staring; _glaring_. He looked at me with such a fierce glare, full of animosity, that if looks could kill, I would've been six feet under. His inscrutable eyes were coal black and so full of revulsion; I had to stop myself from whimpering and cowering away like an idiot.

His pitch black eyes stared at me for a few moments longer before he averted his face, probably repulsed by me. I felt annoyance and a twinge of anger in me. The nerve of this guy! I didn't do anything to him, yet he hated me. Looked like I was _really_ making friends here.

I took the time he wasn't burning holes in me to gaze once more at the top of his head. Still nothing.

I quickly glanced at the students sitting in front of us. _83 and 75, yup. Still there._

So why when I looked at Edward Cullen, I saw nothing?

I had to resist the urge to feel the air above his head. I knew the numbers weren't solid and my hand would only go through them, but still…

I tried to stop looking at him, but throughout the long and dragging period, I found myself constantly peeking at him, hoping each time that his stiff stance had relaxed somehow. It never did.

The bell finally rang, making me jump. Faster than I could have ever imagined, Edward Cullen practically sprang from his seat and flew from the room. I stared at his empty seat shocked. He didn't even try to hide the fact he wanted to get away from me!

"Isabella Swan?" I turned around to face a blonde, blue eyed boy my age. He had a slightly baby face and seemed like the generic popular boy. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Edward Cullen, but he was cute. I recognized him as one of the people sitting at my lunch table. What was his name again?

"Bella," I corrected, trying to remember his name. After another second I gave up. My eyes flickered to his numbers. 77. That was pretty normal. I looked back to his face to see him smiling at me.

"I'm Mike Newton. I sat with you at lunch," he said. I nodded.

"I remember…"… _You sitting with me at lunch,_ I finished mentally.

Mike was in my next class Gym (groan) and so he walked with me. He liked to talk a lot. He was very friendly, but seemed like the overly eager type. Not a bad guy though.

Luckily, I didn't have to participate in Gym on my first day, so I stayed off to the side, sitting on the bleachers. I doodled pictures on my paper, not really paying attention to what I was drawing, as I thought again on what I saw today.

It puzzled me. Confused me.

All I knew was that something was different about those Cullens/Hales. Of course, there was still the slight possibility there was some sort of glitch in my eyesight, but that was highly unlikely considering I could still see everyone else's numbers just fine. I knew they weren't dead; that much was obvious. And they had to be human too. What else could they be if not human? Some weird sub species clones of humans?

Possible, but not probable.

Snort. Yeah right.

My head was still aching as the insanity of this entire situation rolled around in my mind. Ugh, it was just so frustrating!

The bell rang once more, signaling the end of the school day, and possibly the most confusing day of my life.

* * *

The next day wasn't much less peculiar.

People didn't stare at me as much as they did yesterday and I was remembering the people's names better, the ones I sat with at lunch. The J-girl, who I now remembered as Jessica, was as talkative as yesterday and Mike Newton was starting to remind of a Golden Retriever; the way he would follow with me and carry my books all seemed very doggish.

I had been dreading lunch the entire morning. When I woke up today, I thought for a moment that I had dreamt the whole thing up. That the Wonder People didn't exist, or that they did, but had numbers like everyone else. I was kind of hoping that is was a dream; that my first day at school hadn't happened yet.

Of course my hopes were dashed when I pulled into the school parking lot, and Mike waved hello to me from across the lot. If he knew who I was, then yesterday was not a dream.

Damn it.

Lunch time rolled around and I felt my stomach do flops as I walked to the cafeteria. It wasn't only the abnormalities called the Cullens and Hales that I dreaded seeing; I couldn't stand the fact they didn't have numbers. I made my dizzy with confusion. But I also vividly remembered Edward Cullen's hatred of me, and I was really not looking forward to seeing him again.

I bought my lunch and sat down again beside Jessica, who was babbling away. I turned my head and took a peek at the Wonder table. I stiffened in surprise.

Four heads.

And none of them were bronze.

I counted again and sure enough, there were only four people sitting there. Nice. So I repulsed him so much that he couldn't come to school? Did he hate me so much that he couldn't stand to spend one period sitting next to me?

"Bella?" I heard Jessica say.

"Huh?" I snapped my head back to her. She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"Staring at the Cullen table again?"

I shrugged and took one last look at the table. Yup, still only four people.

"Who exactly are they?" I asked Jessica. Maybe if she told me some more stuff about them, it'd help unlock the mystery of their numberless heads.

"Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's kids. Not real kids. Adoptive kids."

"All of them?"

"Um, no, only three. The Hales, the blondes, are twins, and they're their foster kids. I think they're actually Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Her and her husband are too young to have teenage kids; they're only in their twenties, maybe early thirties."

"What are their names?" I asked, despite already knowing three.

"The blonde guy is Jasper and his sister is Rosalie. The tiny girl is Alice, and she's really weird, by the way. And… the big dark-haired guy is Emmett and the guy who's not here today, he's Edward Cullen. He's single, but don't waste your time on him. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." I wondered when he had turned her down. Jessica giggled all of a sudden and got a flash of wickedness in her eyes. She looked like she was going into gossip mode. "You know what's weirder about them?"

Other than the fact they didn't have numbers? "What?"

"They're _together_. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Which is kind of disturbing since they _live_ together. I mean, aren't they supposed to be like siblings? It's like Dr. Cullen is some kind of foster dad slash matchmaker or something."

Although that was good to know (note sarcasm), it still didn't tell me anything that would make them in any way, different from any other human beings.

When I walked into Biology, just as I suspected, Edward Cullen wasn't there. What was surprising was that I almost felt… _disappointed._ Sure, I hated the way he glared at me, but I guess I found the empty space above his head so fascinating; I wanted more time to, in a way, investigate.

By investigate, I meant stare.

What disappointed me further was that he wasn't in school the next day either.

Or the next day.

Or the next day.

Make it the whole freaking week he was absent.

Call me crazy, but I somehow felt responsible for his absence at school.

And I was a little miffed about it. What the hell did I do to him that made him need to drop out of school?!

By Monday, I had gotten used to him not being here. The disappointment I had felt that first day of his disappearance was short lived and I was now semi-comfortable here. Of course, he still stayed on my mind, much to my annoyance. I couldn't seem to get Edward Cullen out of my head. His coal black eyes were burned into my memory. As much as I wanted to push them away, they were always there, staring at me from behind my eyelids.

I didn't tell anyone this though. I tried to act normal, despite how I've never been normal in my life. No one here seemed to notice my weirdness though. They didn't care about the fact I only wore black, white, and gray clothes. They didn't care that I didn't speak much, or that I was very serious a lot of the time. As I said; I found it hard to laugh and joke with someone knowing when they would die.

For once in my life, people waved and said hello to me at school. I was so used to not having friends, it was all alien to me.

And everyday I looked at the Cullen table at lunch.

And everyday they didn't have numbers.

When Monday morning rolled around, the water from the rain froze over, creating lethal ice. I drove extra careful to school that day. As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed the silver Volvo parked at the other end, but wasn't bothered by it.

That is, until the doors opened.

And five people walked out. My breath hitched and I froze. _Five_ people?! I clearly saw Edward Cullen getting out of the driver's side, talking with his siblings. I gulped. Great. Looked like he was back, and that meant so were his hate-filled glares. Just great. I watched as all five of them and their numberless heads went into the school. As soon as they were out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. I was always less anxious when I couldn't see them and their lack of life spans.

I checked my watch and noticed there was still some time till I had to head to class. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to music. I figured it would've been a good distraction from the thought of Edward and Biology. "The Blower's Daughter" by Damien Rice started playing.

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off of you_

Ugh! This was _not_ what I needed! I was well aware I couldn't stop thinking of the Cullens, more specifically Edward, thank you!

I frustratingly put my iPod away and stared forward. I heard loud laughter and turned towards a group of guys. One of them slipped on a patch of ice and was half lying, half sitting, on his ass. His friends were laughing at him.

I looked sympathetically at the guy's face, knowing what it was like to slip and fall a lot.

And that's when my eyes glazed over and I had a flash vision.

Of his death.

* * *

_**SPECIAL SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 3**_

"_Somebody save him!" I screamed_

* * *

**A/N: Hit or Miss?**

**A few of you mentioned that the Nickelback music video for "Savin' Me" had the number thing above people's heads. Well, you can laugh at my ignorance, but I never actually knew that, lol. Weird, because I've heard at song **_**so**_** many times, yet I've never actually seen the video. Ironically, next chapter is called "Savin' Me", haha. Some of you asked if the numbers in the video are like the numbers Bella sees, and the answer is no. **

**Bella can see a series of numbers above every head, that when calculated a certain way, will equal the date and age of a person's death. So when she looks at someone's numbers, she can do the calculations almost instantly in her head (since she's done it so many times before) and can tell the date of the person's death, and how old they will be when they die. Don't ask me what the method of calculation is, because I don't know. I'm too lazy to make one up, lol!**

**BTW, January is an incredibly stressful month for me, so expect slow updates for the next few weeks. I'm sorry, but school comes first. This will also be the last time I'll be updating for this year, so a Happy New Year to everyone out there.**

**Remember to check out the picture I put on my profile of what the world looks like through Bella's eyes! It's actually a very cool picture :)**

**So, REVIEW!!!! Let's see if we can be just as, if not better, reviewers as last time! Make me happy and REVIEW!!! See you in 2009!**

**Peace out.**


	3. How to Save a Life

**A/N: Happy 2009! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a little late with the New Year's thing. So… thanks you for being patient with updating. I am trying to update as soon as I can, but I'm a little pressed for time. Your support is really appreciated. **

**Okay, since I don't want to delay the next chapter too much longer, let me say, THANK YOU for all your tremendous reviews. I don't know exactly, but I think I got over 50 for the last chapter alone! You guys make me happy :)**

**There are 2, and I repeat, TWO important notes AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! One of them is concerning updates, which some of you may have already read (from when I updated my other story yesterday) and the other is concerning with stories that are similar to this one. DO NOT SKIP THEM! (I may be exaggerating their importance a little, but you really should read them).**

**Oh, and I KNOW I said I was naming this chapter "Savin' Me", but I changed the title. "Savin' Me" will be the name of a future chapter.**

**On with Chapter THREE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

_I frustratingly put my iPod away and stared forward. I heard loud laughter and turned towards a group of guys. One of them slipped on a patch of ice and was half lying, half sitting, on his ass. His friends were laughing at him. _

_I looked sympathetically at the guy's face, knowing what it was like to slip and fall a lot._

_And that's when my eyes glazed over and I had a flash vision._

_Of his death._

**Chapter 3: How to Save a Life**

My body immediately became frozen and my grip on my iPod slackened, letting the iPod fall to the floor of the car with a soft thud.

If you had looked at me right then, with my eyes glazed over and my body stiff and non-responsive, you probably would have thought I was having a seizure.

Vision, seizure, vision, seizure… same thing.

_The scene was exactly the one I had been looking at. That meant this was going to take place within just seconds, possibly minutes if he was lucky._

_The guy was still sitting on his rear end, having slipped and fell on a particularly rough patch of his ice. His friends were standing about a foot or two away from him, laughing at his klutziness. The boy was glaring up at his friends, but also looked a little embarrassed. I remembered him vaguely. His name was Connor or something like that._

_The doors of the school burst open and the Cullen girl, the little one, Alice, came out, looking horrified. Her golden eyes were wide with shock and… fear? The blond guy, Jasper, came out after her, looking concerned at Alice. He was closely followed by Edward Cullen, who looked as horrified as Alice, and whispered something to Jasper, pulling him inside back inside._

_There was a screeching noise. A blue van was skidding wildly across the parking lot, unable to stop due to the ice. It was completely out of control, the brakes squealing in its futile attempt at stopping. But that wasn't the worst part._

_It was headed straight for Connor._

_Connor's friends saw the oncoming van and ran away. Connor was left alone, staring at the van, immobilized with fear._

_Within the next few seconds, the van collided full force with Connor's body, crushing him against the brick wall of the school he was next to when he had tripped on the ice. A pool of deep, red blood started collecting around his mangled body._

I jumped in my seat with a start, coming out of my vision state. I looked in shock towards Connor, who was still on the ground, glaring at his friends. Crap. This was the exact beginning of my vision. Well, nice. I go to Forks for some kind of break from these horrifying images, but end up seeing one in my second week! Cut me some slack here!

I only had seconds to debate in my mind, or it would be too late to do anything about it.

Option 1: Do nothing

Option 2: Do something.

On one hand, this was fate we were talking about. Sometimes, well, most of the time, it wasn't a good idea to mess with fate. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. If you did something to break the chain, like say, save someone who was supposed to die, it would come back and bite you in the ass. You don't screw with fate.

Then, on the other hand, this was also someone's _life_. He was still young and didn't deserve to die. He was clearly not ready to die and shouldn't have to.

This was the problem with my ability; you second guessed saving lives.

My mind was conflicted. Save his life, messing up with fate, and screwing up the cycle of life and death, or let him die. It wouldn't have been the first time I had let someone die, and it probably would not have been the last. Should I just let him die like he was supposed to? Just like all the others? What made him different from everyone else that I had to save him? That's right. Nothing. He was no different and fate said he was supposed to die today. Now.

Life, death, life death.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that it had barely been a second since the events of my vision began. I had to decide now. It was a life and death decision. Literally.

Life, death, life, death…. _Life_.

Screw fate. Other people's deaths that I had seen were non-preventable. Well, some _were_ preventable, but were hard to do so. This was so easy. Just move him out of the way.

The doors of the school opened and Alice Cullen came out, wearing the exact same horrified expression on her face as I had seen in my vision. It was now or never.

Without hesitation, I opened the door of my truck and without bothering to close it again, I started running towards Connor. Of course, me being the clumsy idiot that I was, I ended up slipping on the ice and falling down. Crap, that would leave a bruise in the morning.

Jasper Hale came out followed by Edward. Not good. Time was running out. I picked myself up rather unsteadily and starting heading towards Connor again. But thanks to my lack of coordination, I wasn't entirely sure I would get to him on time.

This wasn't good. I knew I wasn't totally messing with fate now. Well, I couldn't do any _more_ damage than I already had. I needed to get his friends to help him up. My voice had to be urgent. Loud. I cupped my mouth with my hands and took a deep breath so my voice would reach them loud and clear.

Edward pulled Jasper back inside the school.

"Help him up!" I screamed at them. I kept running towards them, screaming and shouting like some deranged lunatic. They looked up at me, puzzled. Confusion etched across all their faces. No one made a move to help Connor up. Idiots.

"I said, help him-" my voice was cut off by the sound of screeching brakes across the pavement.

Pardon my French, but _shit_.

And that was saying a lot since I didn't swear often.

I cupped my mouth again. "Somebody save him!" I screamed. I looked around to see if anyone else was nearby and saw Edward Cullen outside again, standing by the school doors frowning at me.

I looked back to Connor to see if his friends were doing anything. But those stupid idiots decided to run off instead. Swearing under my breath, I sprinted full speed towards Connor. When I wasn't tripping, I was actually quite fast. I silently thanked God I didn't stumble and reached him in half a second. I was already way over half way to him when I started sprinting.

I grabbed his elbow and pulled him up. He snapped out of his daze and stood up.

"Go!" I said, pushing him.

"Wha-?"

"Trust me, you do not want to be here right now!"

He ran off and I turned around.

Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion. The van was simply meters away from me, the squealing of the breaks was loud and seriously breaking my ear drums. But of course, my hearing was the last thing on my mind. I was standing in the exact same spot Connor was previously in. So, in other words, the van was about to make mincemeat out of me, as cliché as that saying was, it was literal this time.

Remember what I said about messing with fate will just end up biting you in the ass?

Yeah, well, this was fate biting my ass.

All these thoughts took about a millisecond to run through my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the van. I wished for a quick and painless death.

All of a sudden, something hard hit me, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head hit the icy concrete of the parking lot, hard, and I felt something cold and solid pinning me to the ground. I opened my eyes in time to see two long white hands shoot out in front of me and the side of the van stopped, just inches from my face.

My heart stopped for a second, then came back, beating double time. My breathing came out in huge breaths. Oh my God. That van was just _inches_ away from bringing on my untimely demise. Fate was definitely angry at me for screwing it up. That's what I get for being nice. That's the thanks I get for saving a life. Oh gee, oh thanks, oh fuc-

"Are you alright?" a velvety smooth voice said urgently in my ear.

I jumped, startled from my reverie. Right. Someone must have saved me. There was no way that van could have stopped on its own. Those two white hands, they must have belonged to someone. And that someone had to be my savior.

But how? No one was even close to me. The only people around were Connor, who was running away, and Edward Cullen. But Edward was standing next to the school doors.

I turned to face whoever had saved me and was tightly gripping my waist. My brown eyes met a pair of golden topaz ones.

My eyes flickered to the top of the person's head. The person had no numbers.

It took me another second to realize it was Edward Cullen.

… Edward Cullen?!

"Are you alright?" he repeated in his musical velvet voice. For a second I just stared at him, mesmerized by his voice. It wasn't like any other male voice I had ever heard before. It was smooth, and dare I say it, alluring. He had never spoken to me before, so this was the first time I had ever heard him talk. I liked it.

I blinked. "I, uh… I'm fine," I said, still a little dazed. I tried to move out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip.

"Wha- ow!" I said, as a sharp pain shot through my head. I tenderly traced my head with my fingertips. I already felt the beginnings of a lump there. I winced as my fingers grazed over it.

"Careful," Edward murmured to me. "You hit your head pretty hard on the pavement."

The calmness of his voice held no trace of venom or contempt. Why was he being so polite and concerned now? I clearly remembered his behaviour towards me last week. He hated me. I saw it the way he leaned away from me, as if disgusted by my presence. I felt the hate when he ran out of the classroom so fast I could barely blink. I read it when I looked into his cold, onyx black eyes.

Wait. Black eyes?

I turned back to Edward to find his face very close to mine. His eyes were no longer black, but golden, like honey or topaz. They were not filled with any of the former hatred and acid as before, but concern. It even looked like there were hints of curiousity in there.

Looking as if he suddenly realized our close proximity, Edward released my waist and scooted away from me, as far as the small space between the van and the wall would allow. Well, that was more like it.

I looked, still a little shell shocked, at the van which almost killed me. I noticed a large dent in the side, the shape of a hand.

… _two long white hands shot in front of me…_

I looked back at Edward. His eyes were now guarded and he was frowning. He looked as if he were mad at something. He noticed me looking at him, and said, "Just stay put until someone comes and gets us, Bella."

I liked the way my name sounded laced with velvet.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered pathetically.

He looked amused. "I think everyone does."

I was going to say more when I heard shouts coming from far away, getting closer and closer.

"Oh my God, Bella are you okay?!" I heard the voices say.

"Don't move," someone else instructed.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van!"

"Connor told us what happened!"

"Bella!"

"The ambulance is here!"

The back of my head still hurt and my eyesight was a little cloudy from a mixture of the impact of my head against the pavement, and the absurdity of what just happened. This much action was definitely not planned when I moved to Forks.

It was chaos around us. Edward wasn't looking at me anymore. He wasn't talking either. My mind was slightly fuzzy and very confused. I couldn't think straight through all this stuff going on. It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van away enough to bring in stretchers. Edward refused his stretcher and I tried to do the same, but he told them I hit my head and up and away, I was transported into the back of the ambulance as if I was in some kind of vegetated state.

Before the back doors of the ambulance closed, I saw Edward's family standing among the other onlookers. Their faces were a mix of anger and disapproval. There wasn't a single hint of worry or concern over their brother's safety.

I felt so embarrassed as they unloaded me from the ambulance and into the hospital emergency room, especially since there was nothing wrong with me! It was one of these times in which I wished the numbers above the hospital staff's heads were a little lower…

What irked me even more was how Edward Cullen, the freak with no numbers and a multiple personality disorder glided into the hospital on his own, without so much as a by-your-leave.

I sat down on the long narrow bed in the emergency room. A nurse came, taking my temperature and blood pressure. She didn't bother to draw the curtains that were in between each bed in the endless row. Wow, looked like I got no privacy either.

A hubbub of hospital personnel flew around as another stretcher was brought in, the occupant I recognized as Tyler Crowley, a guy from my Government class. He had several bloody bandages wrapped around his head.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said when he saw me. He was put in the bed right next to mine.

"It's okay, Tyler."

"I thought I was going to kill you!"

"You didn't. You missed me. I'm fine." I tried to smile reassuringly at him.

"How did you get out of the way so fast?" he asked.

"I-" How did I get out of the way? My mind started to clear up as I remembered what had happened. From the way Edward was holding me after, it would seem as if he pulled me out of the way.

Images flashed through my mind as I remembered the heart-pounding seconds in which I was so sure I was going to die. Edward… Edward Cullen was standing next to the school doors. Too far away to have reached me in time. How did he get to me so fast? He wasn't even close to me. And those two hands… the dent in the side of the van…

"Bella?" Tyler said.

"Uh," I said, my thoughts still confused. "Um, Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way."

I turned my back on him as I replayed my almost-death scene in my mind over and over again, looking for some kind loop hole in which Edward could have made it to my side. Some kind of way that dent could have appeared that didn't have to do with Edward's hands. I may have been panicking at the time, but I remembered clearly that Edward was _not_ anywhere close to me. He had to have had some sort of lightning speed to have gotten to me so quickly.

"Bella! Are you alright?!"

I turned to face that voice to see Charlie rushing towards me. I internally groaned. I knew I wouldn't have been able to, but I really wished Charlie didn't have to know about this whole van incident. He would worry needlessly and I would keep having to reassure him I'm fine. I'd get attention I didn't want and have to put up with Charlie's excessive protectiveness for the next little while.

"I'm fine, Dad," I said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

The doors opened again and a doctor walked in.

And let me say, what a doctor he was.

This guy looked pretty young, not to mention he also had supermodel-like looks. He was blond and very pale. I would have been dumb struck by his incredibly good looks if I didn't notice something else about him that was even more surprising.

He didn't have any numbers.

Jeez, how many of them were in this town?!

My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when I saw the empty space above his head. Another one? How was this possible? Five was enough, how come they keep popping up on me? What kind of abnormalities live in this town? Maybe I should ship myself back to Phoenix. Forks was doing more damage on my sanity than Phoenix ever did.

"Bella, this is Dr. Cullen," Charlie said to me. It all clicked then. _Cullen_. He was one of them. The Wonder People. He had to be. Same last name, same empty head space. It seemed that everyone without these numbers were either Cullens, or strongly connected to them, like the Hales.

There was some sort of common ground they stood on. Yet it was only _them_ who stood on it. Why?

"Isabella Swan?" the Dr. Cullen. I snapped out of it.

"Y-yes?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I noticed how tired he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes. Was he getting enough sleep at night?

"I'm fine," I said. If I said those two words anymore, they would forever be stuck in my mouth.

"Your X-rays are good. Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"It's fine," I said, stopping myself from rolling my eyes. 'Fine' seemed to be the word of the day.

"We'll give you something for the pain, but other than that, you can go home now."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked.

"You should take it easy for now."

I scowled, hopping off the bed. I _hated_ being taken care of. I didn't need it. I didn't like it when an unnecessary fuss was made over me. It was annoying. I just wanted things to go back to normal. Add numbers over the Cullens' heads and I'd be in heaven.

Charlie followed me out as I gave one last look at the space above Dr. Cullen's head. Nothing. When we were outside the emergency room, Charlie turned to me, scratching the back of head sheepishly.

"Listen, I have to go sign some stuff," he said.

"I'll wait," I responded. I actually wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Hospitals were full of dying people. I knew that not a lot of crimes or major life-threatening accidents happened in Forks, my own accident being out of the norm, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy right next to the emergency room. What if a real emergency happened? What if the victim in said emergency was dying?

My sanity nor my heart could take hospitals. If I had to be in one, it was going to be for the shortest amount of time possible.

The irony was, I was in hospitals a lot. My clumsiness was pretty self explanatory.

"I kind of need to use the restroom too," Charlie said.

"That's okay," I said, trying not to sound impatient. "I said I'll wait."

"Right, and, uh, you should probably call your mom."

"What? You told her?!" I said, shocked at my father's stupidity. Charlie knowing was bad enough, but Renee would be ten times worse. She was the Queen of Worry. It would only be worse since I wasn't in the same state, let alone city, as her anymore, which would make her worry intensify.

"Yeah…" Charlie said, probably remembering Renee's overprotective behaviour. She always fussed over the smallest things when it came to me. _Oh, Mom…_

"Fine, I'll call her. She must be freaking out," I muttered sourly.

I took out my cell phone as I walked away from Charlie, scrolling down my contacts list for Renee's number. I turned the corner of the hallway, not really knowing where I was going, just needing privacy so I can calm down my mother's hysterics in peace.

I was about to press down on the 'call' button when I bumped into something solid and hard. Really. It was like walking into a wall.

I stumbled back a step and two hands gripped my upper arms to prevent me from falling. I steadied myself and the hands let go.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," I said as I looked up. I stiffened.

It was Edward Cullen. The one without the numbers and the one who saved me.

The one who I still couldn't figure out _how_ exactly he saved me.

His face looked very frustrated and angry as if in the heat of an argument. He also looked troubled and there was some kind of under layer of almost fear. What was he afraid of?

As soon as he saw that it was me, he smoothed out his features so that he looked guarded and indifferent. It was like he put on some kind of mask over his original face. Unable to break my habit, I looked to his non-existent numbers. Yup, still non-existent. When I looked back to his eyes, they were burning with curiousity, as I'm sure mine were too. Although, what exactly he was curious about, I wasn't sure.

"Hello, Bella," he said smoothly. Oh God, that voice was enough to make me swoon. His eyes were still that weird topaz colour instead of the black colour that was etched in my memory.

"Uh, hi," I said. I felt like doing a face-to-palm. How lame could I get? I cleared my throat. "Um, I guess I should thank you for saving me," I said nervously.

His eyes became even more guarded as I said that. His impossibly handsome face though, remained clam.

"So, uh, thank you," I said.

A corner of his mouth twitch, amused. "It was no problem," he replied. His voice was innocent. Persuasive almost. It also held some sort of finality to it, like he didn't want to talk about the accident anymore. Well, I wasn't having any of that.

Now was as good a time as I ever. I had to figure out how he got to me so fast. I wasn't crazy. I knew he wasn't close enough to me to run over in time, nor would he be strong enough to push the van away with just his hands. I needed answers. I was not the kind of person who liked being left in the dark.

Maybe knowing what really happened would help connect the dots to why he had no numbers.

I opened my mouth to ask him my question, but then stopped short. What would he think of me if I just started firing questions at him when we pretty much just met? Well, technically we met last week, but it didn't count in my books since it was more of a staring contest than an introduction.

"Um…" I trailed off feeling awkward. Should he know that I already knew his name?

To my surprise, he started talking.

"So, this was certainly an odd situation to have met each other, properly, in." He paused, as if debating with himself if he should continue.

And he did.

"I believe last week I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: You like? Eh? Eh? –nudge, nudge-**

_**IN REGARDS TO UPDATES**_**: The next update for this story won't be for another 2-2 and a half weeks. I'm sorry, but I have several projects due next week that are worth 10% and a practical exam also worth 10% on the 16****th****. And **_**then**_** I have my actual written exams from the 21-23 of January, one exam on each day. Although I hate it to say it, I need these grades a lot more than fanfiction, so I won't be posting another chapter until I am done with my exams. Good news though; the week AFTER the 23****rd****, I have completely off, so I will be able to catch up with my writing then. Sorry again.**

_**THIS IS ALSO VERY IMPORTANT**_**: So a few of you mentioned other stories where Bella has the same ability as she does in this story (although none of you accused me of plagiarism, which I am grateful for). So I decided to do a little "digging" and managed to find two stories where Bella can see numbers. I don't remember the names of the stories (I **_**think**_** one is called "Flickers") so don't ask me. Anyway, one was about Bella who was molested by Phil as a kid and then Phil killed Renee causing some horrific experience which somehow caused Bella to see numbers afterwards. She meets the Cullens, who don't have numbers, and some death god person who's name was similar to "Lily" and more stuff like that. **

**The second one was about Bella who is blind and get's some kind of surgery to get her eyesight. After the surgery she wakes up and is able to see numbers with her new vision. In other words, neither story is even CLOSE to the storyline of this story, since Bella is not blind nor was she molested. This was a relief. If there are anymore stories that you know about which Bella can see numbers in (I was already told of one by a reviewer and, again, the storyline was very different) please tell me so I can check if the plot is like mine. Thanks.**

**Other than that, REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Peace out.**


	4. Stop and Stare

**A/N: I'mmmm back! Sorry for the wait, but exams were hell. You can't believe how many times I was tempted to drop the books and escape into the world of fan fiction. My last exam I wrote Friday and I have all of this week off, so I will try my best for faster updates. Especially since next semester I have all the easy subjects. **

**TO ALL THOSE WHO TOLD ME I SHOULD WATCH THE NICKELBACK VIDEO, "SAVIN ME": I already wrote my response to that video in the A/N at the bottom of chapter 2. If you are one of the people who have mentioned it **_**before**_** chapter 2, skip this rant: **

**I try to be polite and cheerful, but it annoys me to no end when I put something in an author's note, AND YOU DON'T READ IT! Then, you make yourself look less than competent by asking me a question that I already put the answer to, in my A/N. I write author's notes for a reason guys. Do you have any idea how incredibly annoying it is to have already written my response to the Nickelback video in the author's note, and then have reviewers go, "Omg, this reminds me of the Nickelback video! You should totally watch it!" I hate being mad at you guys, but it's so frustrating.**

**Piece of advice: If there's an A/N, READ IT!**

**Okay, rant over. On with Chapter FOUR!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, I am worried about you. I am not Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_To my surprise, he started talking. _

"_So, this was certainly an odd situation to have met each other, properly, in." He paused, as if debating with himself if he should continue. And he did._

"_I believe last week I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."_

**Chapter 4: Stop and Stare**

He was talking to me.

Yes, I know that had already been established, but he was talking to me _conversationally._ He didn't look hostile at all. Just like earlier, when he saved me from the van, he looked perfectly calm. Amazing how people can just do a 180 on you.

His gaze turned a little concerned and I wondered why.

Oh right. I hadn't answered him yet. I was just staring like the idiot I was. He probably thought I was mentally handicapped. Feeling insanely stupid, I said, "Um, hi. I'm Bella Swan."

Oh God. Insert head-desk action right here. Could I have said anything more moronic?

Edward smirked. "I know."

I shifted uncomfortably and blushed.

"How's your head?" he asked, actually sounding a little worried. I shrugged nonchalantly. It didn't hurt that bad anymore. I was too preoccupied with other thoughts than to pay attention to the pain.

"It's fine," I said. There were so many questions bubbling at my lips, but I was a little afraid of scaring him off. I mean, technically I just met the guy; weren't there some kind of adequate rules? I bit my lip, wondering if I should just go ahead and ask him how the hell he saved me.

Instead I decided to make polite conversation. You know; _ease_ my way into the interrogation. Okay, that sounded weird.

I started walking and he followed, easily falling into step beside me. I didn't really know where I was walking, but it made it less awkward than just standing around, doing nothing.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" he asked. It was such a generic question that I had been asked so many times since I arrived a week ago. I went with the answer I gave everyone, even though it wasn't entirely true.

"It's okay." I peeked up at him and he looked back at me, his eyes digging as if trying to see if there was anything more to my answer. He looked as if he didn't believe me. Well, I may not have been entirely truthful, but honestly. What did he expect me to say? That I hated it? That it was the worst damn town in the continental U.S.? That I wanted nothing more than to go back to sweet sunny Phoenix?

"You're from Phoenix, right?" he asked. Somehow I just felt like he was talking to me so as not to appear rude.

I nodded.

"Phoenix is very different from here." Great observation, Sherlock.

"Yeah," I said, nodding again. And then I mumbled under my breath, "Unfortunately…"

Edward somehow heard. "Why is that?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious. I looked away from his face and paid attention to the hallway we were walking down.

The honest answer was because this town had weirdoes like him and his other Cullen cohorts crawling around. His numberless head was enough to give me a headache. In fact, it was. We were the only ones in the hallway and once again I thought: was this how it was like for ordinary people? To look at another person and not see any floating digits? Bizarre. I rubbed forehead with my hand and remembered he was still waiting for answer.

"Phoenix is sunny and warm. It's all cold and wet here," I answered honestly. It _was_ quite wet and cool here, and the constantly overcast skies never did anything good for my mood. But it wasn't the real reason I didn't really like living in Forks all that much.

Edward kept staring at me like he was trying to dig around my brain, search for clues and secrets to unlock my innermost thoughts. My God, was he usually such a nosy parker? But then again, with what I wanted to ask him, I wasn't that much better. Just… his gaze was nerve wracking.

I wanted him to quit staring at me like that. "So… you've been away from school for a while," I said. I wanted to know if it was because of me. If it was, I swear it would piss me off more than PMS.

"Yes, I was sick," he replied smoothly. I did get him to stop staring at me as if he wanted to dissect me, but now he was looking persuasive. With the look on his face, I could almost imagine him swinging that gold hypnotic thing in front of my face and saying, '_You shall believe me… Thou shall not question me further…'_

Sick. He was _sick_. Ill. Unwell. Under the weather. A common answer. A believable one. Yet when applied to the all mysterious Edward Cullen, it made me skeptical.

"So you're feeling better now?" I asked innocently.

"I am, thank you." He was keeping his answers to a minimum. I didn't like that.

"Well, that's good," I continued. "Good timing too, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to save me today." I looked back up at him to see his face. It was guarded again.

"Yes, I suppose so." Still short answers. His voice was still unbelievably smooth and velvety, but there was an undertone of tenseness to it. My intuition flared: something was up.

""It was really noble of you to save me," I kept going.

"I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done," he said, looking away. His face was calm, but I saw the twitch in his jaw.

"Yeah, but no one else was there. Just you. In fact, I don't remember you being anywhere close to me. Weren't you right next to the school doors?" I knew I was walking on eggshells here, but I knew what I saw. I may not have been normal, but I certainly wasn't crazy.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Edward asked, still walking with me. He sounded nonchalant, but I knew there was something else to his voice. Again, it held a sense of finality in it, like he was begging me to drop the subject. No can do, buddy.

"I'm saying you were pretty far from me when the van was headed for me. How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you."

"No you weren't." Okay, time to drop the whole 'easing into interrogation' thing I had going on. "I'm not an idiot. You weren't anywhere close to me. It is humanly impossible to have reached me so fast like you did."

One corner of his mouth twitched up for a second, like he was enjoying some kind of joke. That just made me more irritated. This was no joke.

"Bella, you are absolutely delusional. You hit your head; you're imagining things."

"I'm not insane if that's what you're implying," I hissed through my teeth, stopping and turning to him. He stopped as well and turned to look at me.

"Well, what _you're_ implying _is_ on the brink of insanity." Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"I'm not _implying _anything," I said, crossing my arms. "I know what I saw, and that was you getting to me faster than I could blink and pushing away the van with. Your. Hands."

Edward's eyes widened the tiniest bit for half a second before he made his face calm again. "And you came to me to get your facts straight so you would have something cool to tell everyone tomorrow at school?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "Don't take me for a gossip girl. I'm not going to tell anyone; it brings more attention onto me, which I don't want. I, however, _do_ want to know the truth. Who better to tell me than the do-gooder himself?"

Edward snorted at that and started walking again. Oh no, he wasn't going to blow me off. I deserved an explanation. "Why won't you tell me?" I demanded, still annoyed.

"There is nothing to tell."

I glared at him and he glared right back.

We stopped again, but this time we stopped in a ward. Our feet just wondered here on their own accord. We were standing and glaring at each other right outside the door of an occupied room. All of the sudden, the door opened and I stumbled back from it. Edward caught my arm quickly with his hand, steadying me.

A nurse came out of the room and narrowed her eyes in annoyance at us. "No standing right outside of patients' rooms," she said sternly, she then turned to Edward. "Not even you, Mr. Cullen."

Edward smiled charmingly at her. "Sorry, Caroline." Caroline?! Oh right. His dad was Dr. Cullen so he was probably around here a lot, therefore he probably knew the names of a lot of the staff.

As Caroline the Nurse walked away, I peeked inside the room as the door swung closed. I only got a glimpse of the patient inside; a small girl who looked very sickly and was asleep. I continued to look at her in sadness through the door window and suddenly got a vision of her death. Jeez, two in one day, but this vision wasn't as dramatic as Connor's.

_It was sometime in the morning. The girl looked very much as she had when I first saw her; pale, sickly, and asleep. Except this time something was very different. A doctor and nurse were inside the room, along with a couple who I assumed were the girl's parents. The doctor was speaking in a hushed tone to the couple and the woman was crying. The man hardly looked better._

_I heard a small bit of what the doctor was saying, but it was enough. They had cut off her life support 14 hours before and her heartbeats were slowing down, becoming far and few between. Finally, the last beat gave itself out, and the line on the heart monitor became flat, a "beeeeeeeeeep" sound coming from it. _

_The couple was crying together while the nurse murmured quietly, "Melissa Hart. Time of death: 6:04."_

I blinked a few times, then turned to look sadly at the little girl lying in the room. I didn't cry. No, I was far too used to this kind of thing, being in hospitals so often. Can't you see why I hate hospitals? Especially now. A little girl. It would've been a little less sad if it were a senior. I mean, death is sad for anyone, but a least an older person had lived their life. They had, at least, done some of the things they had wanted to, if not most. A little kid had barely tasted life and now she was leaving it.

"She won't make it past another day," I whispered very quietly to myself.

"Bella?" a musical voice said quietly.

Oh right. Edward. I had almost forgotten about him. He had been standing beside me this whole time. He probably took my vision-state as just me spacing out. I looked up at him, trying to cover the sadness in my eyes, but he looked as if he could see right through me. His own eyes were blazing with curiousity.

He took in my sudden change in mood and looked a little concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

I nodded and looked back in the room. She was only five years old. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked Edward.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, probably trying to figure out where my sudden curiousity came from. He looked incredibly frustrated and disgruntled. I most likely seemed bipolar to him. Hey, if he knew the truth behind my mood, he would understand.

But he didn't know, and he never would.

Edward reached into a flip down shelf next to the door and pulled out the little girl's medical chart. His eyes scanned whatever was on it and said, "Her name is Melissa Hart. Five years old and in a coma. She suffered from severe head trauma, which caused the coma." When he looked back to me, his gaze was softer with sympathy.

I nodded. That made sense. She had probably been a coma for a long time, thus why the doctor suggested taking her off life support, and the parents agreed. According to my vision, they would be taking her off at four in the afternoon. Her heart would finally stop beating a six the next morning. Fourteen agonizing hours of waiting the parents would have to go through. Waiting for her to die.

I shook my head, trying to rid it of the sad thoughts, and started walking again. Edward followed, silence coming from both of us. The heat of our previous argument gone. I wasn't talking because I didn't really feel like it. Edward wasn't talking because… I didn't really know why. It's not like he saw what I did.

I looked at Edward beside me and he looked deep in concentration. What was he thinking?

He noticed my staring and met my eyes with his own. They were still so curious and frustrated. He wanted to ask me something; I could tell. I just wouldn't tell him the truth. _You're not the only one allowed to keep secrets, super-speedy-van-stopper guy. _

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"You were very upset over that little girl back there."

"Who wouldn't be? She's in a coma."

"Yes, but you were different…" he trailed off, frowning. "There was something else in the look you gave her." He truly looked torn on whether or not he should say anything more.

"You're being ridiculous," I said, it coming out harsher than I intended.

"Am I?" Edward said, raising a perfect eyebrow. "You looked like…"

"Like…?" Whatever he was going to say, I was going to shoot down.

"Like you knew something." His eyes were now penetrating. Accusing. Was he trying to 'stare' me into revealing something? Brilliant tactic. You don't intimidate me Cullen and as amazingly observant you are, it doesn't change anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. This guy was far too perceptive for his own good. Maybe I was too, but this was simply something I just couldn't tell anyone about.

Edward opened his mouth, about to say something more, but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Charlie walking towards us. Praise the Lord.

"Here you are," he said when reaching us. "I've been looking for you. Are you ready to go?"

_Yes, anything to get the questioning to stop. _"Yep."

"Good," he paused, seeming to have just noticed Edward. "Edward, I heard you were the one to save Bella. Thank you for that." Charlie lightly clapped Edward on the back and Edward simply smiled lightly at Charlie.

"It was nothing, Chief Swan," he said politely.

"It was everything. I can't thank you enough." Charlie turned to me. "Come on, Bells. Let's go home. Dr. Cullen said to take it easy for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad," I mumbled, taking my coat from Charlie and slipping it on. I followed Charlie down the hall before I remembered I never got the answers from Edward I was looking for.

"Wait, Dad," I said. I turned back and quickly walked over to Edward, who was still standing in the same spot we left him. He was still looking extremely frustrated and deep in thought. His head snapped up towards me as I approached and I saw his jaw tighten. Maybe he really did hate me like I thought he did last week. That, or I was just really annoying.

I was going with the latter.

"What?" he asked coolly once I stopped a couple of feet away from him.

"You know, I'm not letting the van incident go. I still want to know how you did what you did."

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened further. Oh yeah, I was really annoying him. "And I still want to know what happened back there with that little girl."

My own jaw flexed at that. He was persistent, I would give him that, but so was I. I really didn't understand what he was going on about anyway. Yes, I had a vision and saw that girl's death, but how would he have been able to tell? Unless he was one of those spiritual believers he should have only thought I was spacing out or something. That happens all the time for normal people, right? He was being idiotic going on about something that wouldn't have looked like such a big deal to anyone else.

But he wasn't just anyone else. His non-existent numbers showed that. He was different.

And I was going to get to the bottom of why.

"Nothing happened back there," I said, trying to sound truthful.

"There's nothing for me to tell either," he responded. Jeez, he was stubborn.

But then again, I guess I was being stubborn too. We had a lot more in common than I thought. The difference though was that I deserved an explanation whereas he did not. I was in that accident, I almost died; I should have been allowed to know how the hell I was saved. He was only asking me out of intrusive curiousity. Maybe I did owe him my life, but this was my life's secret. It was something that I couldn't tell anyone. _No one_ could ever know.

We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. More glaring than staring, but whatever. I heard Charlie call my name, but I made no move to go to him. I wasn't going to back down first.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" he asked, very annoyed.

"No."

"Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said through his teeth.

"Same goes for you," I hissed back. Charlie called my name again and with one last glare, I turned around and walked away.

Neither of us was being very fair, but he couldn't see what I see. He wouldn't understand.

* * *

**A/N: Review. You know you want to.**

**Yeah, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but it just seemed like a good part to cutoff. For me, anyway. **

**In case you were under the illusion that one will die seconds after you turn off his or her life support (like it is in so many fanfics I've read here), that isn't really the case. It actually takes hours for the body to completely shut down. Two years ago, my cousin had a brain aneurism and fell into a coma. After a while, my aunt and uncle decided to have her taken off life support and it took her roughly 16 hours after she was taken off before her heart finally stopped beating. A teacher of mine told us the same thing about his mother; it took her around 18 hours before she died. The sad thing is, all this happened to my cousin only a few weeks after she had a baby.**

**Anyway, I know it's almost over and people on the other half of the globe are in the day after, but I'd like to wish a Happy Chinese New Year to the world's Chinese community! I wish you good fortune in the year of the ox!**

**Peace out. **


	5. All We Know

**A/N: Why, hello there :) It is me again. This week has been full of relaxation and sleeping in, but sadly, I must go back to school tomorrow. For that, I am sad… Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and keep 'em coming!**

**On with Chapter FIVE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

* * *

"_Well then, I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said through his teeth. _

"_Same goes for you," I hissed back. Charlie called my name again and with one last glare, I turned around and walked away. _

_Neither of us was being very fair, but he couldn't see what I see. He wouldn't understand_.

**Chapter 5: All We Know**

I wrapped the towel around me as I stepped out of the shower the next morning. I was both eager and not eager to head back to school today.

Eager, because God, I was so freaking bored yesterday, I swear that my sanity was at an extreme risk. Not that I was very sane to begin with. After leaving the hospital, and the little stare off I had with Edward I-am-so-mysterious Cullen, there was nothing to do. Nothing. Actually, that wasn't true. The only thing I could do was sit around and think. Think about the secret that Edward was so obviously keeping from me. No one could move that fast. It was impossible.

Not so eager to go back because it was the day right after the almost-accident and with the lack of action that happened in this dreary town, you can bet I'd be the centre of the gossip hubbub. That was a funny word: hubbub. I wondered where it came from. Reminded me of the word 'bubble'. Probably because of all the 'b's.

Ugh. See? This is what boredom will do to you. Make you over think the word 'hubbub'.

The point was, I'd probably be the centre of attention, and that was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to live my insanely weird life in peace, but I doubted I would get much peace today. Somehow I knew Jessica Stanley would be first in line in the questioning.

I quickly changed and towel dried my hair. I then brushed my teeth and then decided to just use the blow dryer, since at this rate, my hair would still be quite damp by the time I got to school.

I finished blow drying my hair and set aside the blow dryer. I looked at myself in the mirror and cocked my head to the side, just looking at my reflection. I felt like I was looking at a Cullen since I couldn't see my own numbers, if I had any.

Well, of course I did. I wasn't immortal and I wasn't dead. I was human last time I checked (who even _checks?_) so of course I had numbers. I just had yet to figure out why I couldn't see them.

I moved my face a little closer to my reflection and felt the space above my head with my hand. Naturally, I felt nothing but thin air, or actually, steamy air since there was still a little warm air from the shower lingering. I let my hand fall back to my side and just stood there, staring.

Could I not see my numbers because… well, just because I plain couldn't? I knew that didn't make much sense, but maybe I couldn't see them was because I was the person with the ability, so I couldn't use my own ability on myself. God, that was slightly confusing. Maybe I had one of those powers that you could use on other people, just not yourself. Why though, I didn't know.

The only other people who I couldn't see the numbers for would be the Cullens and Hales. So another possibility on why I couldn't see my numbers would be because I had something in common with them…? Just think about it; I can't see _their_ numbers, I can't see _my_ numbers… there's a connection! Or, at least, there might be one. I was still debating on whether or not the Cullens even had numbers to begin with. If they did, there was some kind of error with me. If they didn't, there was something different, and possibly wrong, with them. All this was making my head spin in a not so pleasant way.

There was a knock on the door, surprising me. I jumped slightly and almost let out a yelp. Stupid interrupter. I was thinking, here!

"Bella?" I heard Charlie say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go to school today? You could take another day off if you want to."

"No, Dad. I'm fine." Although another day away from the gossip and attention _did_ sound appealing.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. His fatherly protectiveness was sweet, and I could tell he was a little nervous to let me go after what happened yesterday, especially since he was a little new to this 'living with him' thing, but I was old enough to take care of myself. If I really wasn't well, I would stay home.

I opened the bathroom door to see Charlie right outside as I expected him to be.

"Dad, I'm okay. I'll be fine at school. My head doesn't even hurt anymore," I reassured him.

"Fine, but if you feel dizzy or sick or if your head starts to hurt at all, you-"

"Make sure to come home right away," I finished for him. Really, I was fine. I may have been feeling mixed about going back to school, but I wasn't going to skip. I was feeling perfectly healthy.

Charlie nodded, said a gruff goodbye, and left for work. I finished up in the bathroom and hurried downstairs, making myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I wondered if Edward Cullen would be at school today. The answer was probably yes, but I had a feeling that the reason he was away last week was because of me, not because he was sick. We kind of butted heads at the hospital yesterday, so it was possible he would skip school again to get away from moi.

Weiner.

Once I finished my breakfast I quickly cleaned my bowl in the sink then dumped it in the dish rack. I grabbed my schoolbag, stuffing in my worn copy of _Jane Eyre_ inside. I slipped on my coat and grabbed my keys.

The drive to school was uneventful, but just because my day started off boring, it didn't mean it continued like that. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot I saw Jessica, Mike, and the others waiting for me, huddled in a little group by the school doors. I almost groaned; I didn't need to see the way Jessica's head snapped up or the way her eyes brightened when she saw my monstrous truck rumbling into the parking lot to know she was eager for some good insider's gossip.

I got out of my truck and grudgingly headed for Jessica. I knew I couldn't escape her or any of the other people at this school, so I might as well get my torture over with.

As I walked across the lot, I felt a weird tingly sensation and turned my head to my right to be met with a pair of golden eyes. Edward Cullen.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't such a huge weiner.

Heh, heh. Weiner. That's another funny word.

His eyes were quite obviously deep in thought, and at the same time, burning a hole through me. You know how most people look away once they realize they had been caught staring at you? Yeah, well Edward Cullen was not one of those people.

He hadn't forgotten yesterday, obviously, and from the way he kept staring, it was like he thought that if he looked at me enough, I'd spew out my secrets. I shook my head ever so slightly, took a peek at his lack of numbers, and looked away. I had to resist running up to him, grabbing his shoulders, shaking him like there was no tomorrow, and shouting '_Show your numbers, God damn it!'_

For me, these numbers have always been black and white. No, not _literally_ black and white. I meant that it's always been straightforward. Cut and dry. It was simple; every humans had a series of numbers that when calculated properly, told me when they would die. There were no exceptions in this. It was a fact of life.

But the Cullens didn't make it black and white anymore. They were gray.

They ruined everything. All I had ever known, all I had ever _seen_, in terms of these numbers, were ruined by the Cullens. The day I saw their numberless heads just confused me and jumbled up everything I thought I knew about my ability.

I tried to so hard to understand, but I just couldn't. I was still trying.

How could my ability, an ability that worked on everyone else, not work on these people?

As I said before; these people were human. They talked like humans, they looked like humans, they walked like humans, they _were_ human. Although, I wasn't totally ignorant to other possibilities. To be able to see people's life spans and then say that the paranormal or the spiritual wasn't possible was kind of hypocritical, no?

I couldn't see my own numbers though I knew I wasn't immortal. I wanted to apply the same thing to the Cullens, but I was unsure. I mean, come on, _immortal_? It was so far fetched, but it couldn't deny that it was possible. I can see numbers, so was immortal so hard to believe?

Why, yes. Yes it was.

As far as I knew, there was no breed of human that was immortal. Immortal was just a result of myths and fantasy.

Myths and fantasy…

I rolled the new ideas around in my head, contemplating.

Well, it was a theory. A very, very loose theory. It was just too bizarre, though.

_Immortal_. Right. The only real life immortal thing out there was cockroaches. Renee had always sworn that after the apocalypse, after the humans and all other animal species were extinct, after the entire earth was wasted and practically inhabitable, the cockroaches will still be living. They were just too hard to kill.

What I would give to be a cockroach.

**EPOV **

"She knows something is different about us," Rosalie hissed. "How could you have been so stupid, Edward?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, slowly exhaling. My patience with Rosalie was wearing thin. This whole debate with my family was getting on my last nerve. I was not going to give in though.

"She needs to die. I can do it, I can kill her. I'll make it quick and I won't make a mess," Rosalie said to Carlisle. I growled at her. How could she say such things so casually? I knew why. Rosalie was malicious by nature and wouldn't hesitate to kill a human if necessary.

But this wasn't necessary.

Rosalie hid her jealousy for the human girl well; I wasn't able to find out until just today, when she let it slip in her mind. To say that her reasoning was shallow and vain would have been an understatement. Rosalie was like my sister and I cared for her, but her selfishness and vanity was certainly not attractive.

"That isn't necessary, Rosalie," Carlisle said calmly.

_To hell it isn't necessary! _"She already knows something different about us, thanks to the idiot over there," she spat, glaring at me.

"So what was I supposed to do? Let her die at the ripe old age of seventeen?" I snapped back. "She saved that boy's life. She didn't deserve to die then, and she doesn't deserve to die now. Besides, she said she wasn't going to tell anyone what she saw."

_Of course she won't tell anyone, Edward. Keep telling yourself that. _"And how can we trust her? So she's a Good Samaritan, so what? She's a risk to this family and she needs to die!"

"You know that isn't true, Rosalie," Alice said. "People have thought we were different before but never figured out anything even close to the truth. Besides, if she did go against her word, which she won't, who would even believe her? They would think she's going insane before actually thinking there's something odd about us. If worse comes to worst, then we'll move again." _I'm trying to look into her future right now and everything's just blurry or in flashes, Edward. Her mind is in a turmoil right now._

I nodded at Alice and Rosalie burst out, "That's the thing! I don't want to move again and start all over! I'm tired of this!"

"Rose, calm down," Emmett said gently to his wife. She relaxed, but only by a small fraction.

"Rosalie, I know you are only concerned for the well being of our family, but killing this girl should be avoided at all costs. She didn't do anything wrong. Alice, what do you see for her future?" Carlisle asked, turning to look at Alice.

Alice sighed and said, "I tried looking, but it doesn't come out clearly or for more than a second or two. Her mind is confused and just… all over the place. She doesn't know what to think. At least that's what I can assume from her constantly changing future. I can't get a clear image."

"There is nothing you can derive?"

"From what I _can_ see, she doesn't a pose a major threat, and she won't tell anyone anything strange about us."

Carlisle nodded and turned to me. "What have you read in her mind, Edward? Will she keep her word?"

I hesitated before answering. I may not have been human, but I was a man with pride, and I didn't want to admit that Bella Swan's mind was locked to me. It was like trying to read the mind of a dead person; you couldn't. There wasn't even a whisper. I knew I wasn't losing my ability for I could read everyone else's minds just fine, but Bella Swan's mind was different. I couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Something is different about the girl's mind. I can't read her thoughts like I can everyone else's," I said frowning. My family's eyes grew wide with surprise. Nothing like this had happened to me before. I had been able to read minds ever since my… "birth", I suppose you can call it. Same thing with Alice. She could see visions of the future ever since she first left her human life. Never had I run into a rut with my ability like I had with this Swan girl.

"Are you sure her mind wasn't all blurry and unclear like Alice says her future is?" Jasper asked. _That is completely out of the ordinary. Why wouldn't he be able to read her mind? She's just another human._

I shook my head. "No, it is not like that. I can't hear anything from her. Not even a buzz. It's as if she isn't even there." And she wasn't just another human. She was my own personal hell, sent down to test my will.

Rosalie's chair screeched against the hardwood floor, causing Esme to frown, as she abruptly rose from her seat, glaring at us all.

"I still say the girl is dangerous. Edward can't even read her mind. She's a threat and if we don't do something about it now, we're going to regret leaving her alone." And with that, Rose stormed out of the room. Emmett got up, a bit awkwardly, and followed after her, trying to calm her down and make her see reason. But Rosalie was stubborn and I knew she wouldn't let this go easily. I could hear her thoughts as she escaped to the garage to work on her BMW.

_Idiot. Jackass. His stupidity will ruin everything. _

Somehow, I knew those thoughts were directed right at me.

Carlisle got up then too, Esme with him, and said, "Well then I guess we're done for tonight. Keep trying to look at her future, Alice, just in case." He then left hand in hand with Esme, leaving Alice, Jasper, and I inside the room.

I turned to Jasper. "Tell me again what you felt from her." Jasper had the unique ability to feel and control the emotions of those around him. It was quite useful at times like these.

"The very first day she came here, she felt nervous and uneasy. Common feelings for someone starting a new school in a new town. But when she first saw us in the cafeteria…" Jasper frowned and shook his head slightly.

"What?" I asked. "Go on."

"When she first saw us in the cafeteria, her emotions went haywire. They were all over the place. There was a mix of emotions swirling around her, but the most prominent of them were shock, confusion, and denial. There was even a small flicker of hope in there, but it was very short lived." _Her emotions were strong and sudden. It was as if she had seen a ghost._

"Why would she be shocked or confused when seeing us?" Alice wondered aloud. "I mean, in terms of appearance, to an average teenage girl we would look like just another bunch of adolescent humans. She shouldn't have seen anything different about us that would have told her we aren't human." _And her future is still completely jumbled. It's so frustrating. _

"Do you think," I said slowly. "She already knows about… us? What we are?"

"How could she?" Alice asked. _She's not one of us, so how could she know?_

"I don't know," I answered. "But I can't think of any other reason she would feel that way after seeing us for the first time."

"You spoke to her yesterday at the hospital, didn't you? Did she give away anything? By accident, perhaps?" Jasper asked.

"Not entirely," I said, a corner of my mouth twitching up as I remembered her anger and annoyance earlier that day. It was quite amusing to see her mad. If I hadn't been so frustrated and annoyed myself, I probably would have laughed. "Something odd happened to her when peering at a little girl inside one of the rooms at the hospital. The girl was in a coma and when Bella looked at her, her eyes glazed over and she looked like she spaced out for a bit. She looked like you do when you're having a vision, Alice."

_But she's human. _"How is that possible?" Alice said.

"I don't know. But when she came out of it, she said something along the lines of, 'She won't make it through another day'. Obviously talking about the little girl. When I asked her about it, she denied that anything happened. I'm unsure if anything abnormal _did_ truly happen, but her behaviour was different. It was strange." I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. "And that's not all. Have either of you noticed how whenever she looks at you, her eyes automatically flicker to the space directly above your head? It's very quick and I doubt any human would notice, but I can't figure out why she would do it."

_Yes, I noticed that._ "It's quite obviously a habit, but what she's looking for is unclear. She wouldn't be doing it for no reason," Jasper said.

Alice cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her eyebrows. "Her future won't stay still. All I can tell is that something is not normal about Bella Swan. It could be just a human abnormality, like some kind of illness, or it could be something entirely different. I'm not sure."

My curiousity about Chief Swan's daughter flared, but a warning also went off in my head. She was different from other humans not because of her strange behaviour or her locked mind, but because she tempted me so powerfully, more powerfully than any other human had before. I had to use every ounce of will power I had that day in Biology to _not_ kill her.

But I still wanted to know what was so different about her. She was a human mystery, literally.

* * *

The next day I debated on going to school. I should, but Bella Swan knew something was different about me. What if she tried to question me? I knew it would be hard for me to be close to her; yesterday was an exception since I had to save her life. I had prepared myself, possibly over prepared myself, in preparation of being in the same room with her today, but I was still slightly unsure if I could resist.

_Don't worry Edward. I don't see you killing anyone today. You'll be fine._ Alice reassured me. I just nodded, getting into the driver's seat of my Volvo. Everyone else climbed in after me, Rosalie still angry about last evening.

Carlisle and Esme were worried about me going to school too. Esme asked me if I wanted to stay away from school, and from _her_, for a little longer, but I knew that if I didn't just get it over with now, I would never get it over with. Besides, Alice pointed out that Bella was already a little suspicious of me and if I stayed home, it would have just looked even more suspicious.

I got out of my car in the school parking lot and leaned against it, thinking. My siblings all went into the school, but I waited. Waited for what, I had no clue.

How could this ordinary, insignificant girl create such turmoil for my family and me? She was nothing short of average, just a normal girl, yet I couldn't look into her thoughts. I couldn't hear what went on in her mind. She was a puzzle.

I tried so hard to understand, but I couldn't. I was still trying.

How could my ability, an ability that worked on everyone else, not work on this girl?

And what in the world caused her to act so strangely at the hospital? Any human probably would not have noticed her habit of looking at the tops of people's heads nor her puzzling behaviour, but I did.

She was normal, ordinary, average; just another human.

So why, at the same time, was she so different?

A loud rumbling was getting closer and closer and I looked up to see Isabella Swan's abomination of a truck pulling into the parking lot, and into a free space.

The driver's door opened and she climbed out, shutting the door behind her. I tried to dig into her mind, but like all the other times, there was nothing to listen to. Not even a whisper. Dead silence. I had to rely on reading her facial expressions to get an inkling of what she was thinking.

Her face look disgruntled, her eyebrows furrowed. There was also a sense of dread on her delicate features. Was she nervous about something? I followed her line of vision and saw she was looking at the very eager Jessica Stanley. Ah, she was dreading having to be the centre of attention today. That seemed normal for her. From the very few times I had seen her, I could tell she was normally reserved and hated the spotlight. It was obvious in the way she carried herself, her slender shoulders hunched, like awaiting a blow.

Suddenly, she turned her face around and looked right at me. Normally, I would look away once caught staring, but I didn't this time. She was far too fascinating.

The crease between Bella's eyebrows became more prominent and I wondered what was troubling her. I had the strange urge to walk over to her and smooth the crease with my finger, but I resisted. If I did do that, it not only would have been awkward for both of us, but appalling towards my family. To get so close to her would be risky…

She shook her head ever so slightly, quickly glanced at the space above my head, which made me even more intrigued, then continued to walk away. Odd.

I could see her lips moving as she mumbled to herself. I wasn't _too_ far away from her so I could catch whispers of whatever she was saying with my acute hearing. She didn't look as if she was aware that she was saying anything aloud.

"What I would give to be a cockroach," she mumbled.

I chuckled lightly at the very odd sentence that had come from her lips. What was she thinking about that would have led her to that?

* * *

**A/N: Review. You must. Reviews are the wind beneath my wings, the air of which I breathe, the food of which I eat… and so on so forth. **

**So this was a bit of a filler chapter. Nothing new or exciting really happens. But you know what? I felt it was necessary since if I made the plot move along too fast, this fic would be done by like, 12 chapters! (Rough guesstimate) **

**Wasn't the EPOV a surprise? Yay or nay? I decided to surprise you guys, so… hehe, lol. Oh, and in case you didn't know, the words in italics in the EPOV were the thoughts Edward was hearing of whoever was speaking at the time. Now the only thing left for you to do is REVIEW!!! Unintentional rhyme. **

**Peace out. **


	6. Hero

**A/N: Reasons for the later than expected update at the bottom of the chapter. **

**TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER "DANIELLE": You probably aren't reading this, but on the off chance your name caught your eye, I **_**do**_** know what Death Note is. I **_**did**_** know what you were talking about. I suggest reading the author's note at the bottom of chapter ONE before saying things like "this reminds me of Death note because of the shinigami eyes. You may not know anything about what I'm saying" etc. etc. I hate being annoyed at readers, but… just READ A/Ns. **

**Without further delay, on with Chapter SIX!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_I could see her lips moving as she mumbled to herself. I wasn't too far away from her so I could catch whispers of whatever she was saying with my acute hearing. She didn't look as if she was aware that she was saying anything aloud._

"_What I would give to be a cockroach," she mumbled._

_I chuckled lightly at the very odd sentence that had come from her lips. What was she thinking about that would have led her to that?_

**Chapter 6: Hero– BPOV**

"Oh em gee! Bella, you're back!" Jessica Stanley greeted me as I joined her and the others by the school doors.

I nodded and she continued. "So, what exactly happened yesterday? I mean, no one else saw except for maybe Connor, but he's not really saying anything. He only said that he was too busy running away to see anything. I don't know if he's lying or not. I hear, though, that Edward Cullen saved you! I mean, how lucky is that? He was your superman or something! What was it like being so close to him? He's so gorgeous and he never talks to anyone outside his family." She finally stopped and took a deep and much needed breath of air.

Holy crap, she said all that at once and with one breath. She must have had freaking gills or something. Wait… gills only worked underwater. Scratch that.

I answered, "A van almost hit me yesterday, Connor's probably not lying, yes, Edward Cullen saved me, it was normal being so close to him, I guess…" This was a tad bit of a lie. It was intoxicating being close to him. "And… yeah. That's about it," I finished.

Jessica looked at me suspiciously, as if I was keeping something vitally important from her. What did she want me to say? That Edward Cullen made out with me in the 30 second time pan from when he saved me and when the students started going crazy? That he held my hand all the way to the hospital and then proposed to me as soon as I was released? She looked like she was expecting something disgustingly romantic to have gone on between us.

Which of course, didn't. He was too much of a prick to do anything more than be cold and stony or angry. He seemed to lack that certain je ne sais quoi that was so important in a potential boyfriend of anybody. Oh, I remember; an attractive personality. If Edward Cullen wasn't angry, he was stony. When he wasn't stony, he was angry. He switched between the two in a very mood swing fashion. He was a one-sided coin.

"What happened at the hospital?" Jessica pressed.

"They made sure I wasn't dying and then let me go a couple hours later." She continued to eye me. "Really, that's it," I insisted, although it was a huge lie. Really, that wasn't it. I decided to leave out the part about Dr. Cullen meeting me, bumping into Edward, arguing with Edward, annoying Edward, and seeing a little girl die. She didn't need to know those things.

Jessica's face dropped. I knew she was only looking for some juicy gossip to spread around the school.

"We're glad you're okay, Bella," Angela Weber. Angela was a shy, quiet, but kind girl and I liked her more than Jessica. She was much easier to hang out with. She was tall and had brown eyes and light brown hair. She also had a small crush on Ben Cheney. A quiet guy who was into comic books and action movies. He was shorter than Angela.

"Thanks," I said.

We started walking into the school, me slowly trailing behind. I turned my head around to be met again with Edward Cullen's own honey eyes again. He was still standing in the spot he was five minutes ago, and he still looked very serious and his eyes still looked like they were probing me, but there was slightly something different in his posture. A slight tint of amusement perhaps?

And no, it wasn't the least bit creepy that I could analyze him so well at only a glance. Not at all.

He wasn't alone anymore. His siblings were grouped next time him, coupled off; Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice.

And they were all looking at me. Alice was… bouncing, and smiled when I caught her eye. Jasper looked curious, Emmett looked curious too, but also amused. And Rosalie looked like she wanted to rip me to shreds and throw my remains in the deep dark depths of the sea. I think I shrank a little smaller under her glare. She was like her brother, hating me for no reason.

My eyes flashed to Edward's one last time, because I was weak and had no self control to stop myself, and he looked contemplative, but also madly questioning. It was like he was trying to see into my eyes like open doors. Like he wanted to read my mind, learn my secrets. I'm sure he did, but some secrets weren't meant to be discovered.

I finally turned my face away, breaking the connection with our eyes. When I looked away, it felt like a chain breaking. The connection was that strong.

My God, I was so full of the metaphors and similes today, wasn't I?

I smiled a bit to myself as I remembered my mother's favourite analogy to use on me.

"_Don't worry, Bella. Like a good push-up bra, I'll always be there to keep you up during hard times."_

Yeah, she was just weird like that.

But I missed her. This wasn't exactly a _hard_ time, but it was confusing. I wouldn't tell her about Edward's secretive speediness, but I just needed her to be here. Corny, I know, but true. It was worse because I knew she was probably happier without me there since now she could spend more time with Phil.

Great. Depressed Bella was back. I hated feeling homesick. It didn't feel very nice. I didn't feel at home here in Forks. I felt empty here.

And more _insane_, merci, merci, et merci encore Edward Cullen.

The first half of the day was a nightmare. Connor told everyone, all 300-and-whatever students about how I saved him from the van. How I nearly got killed myself in my courageous endeavor. He must have really been grateful I saved his ass.

According to the student body, I was a hero.

_Technically_ the proper term would have been 'heroine', but that was dropped once some immature idiots kept making jokes about the drug, heroin.

"Oh my God, Bella! I heard what you did for Connor! You're, like, such a hero!" a girl whose name for the life of me I couldn't remember said.

"Not really," I mumbled, blushing. This was worse than my first day at school. "More like just a Good Samaritan."

"A what?" she asked, her eye confused and her nose scrunched up. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's… never mind," I muttered, before walking away. I wasn't going to waste my time explaining what a Good Samaritan was to her. It would be a waste of my breath as it would make me seem weird and it would draw even more attention to me. I'd be known as The New Hero Girl who uses Big Words.

Jessica, on the other hand, was glowing with all the attention. She always stayed by my side, not out of loyalty, but out of wearing me like a new accessory. She liked all the attention of being the friend of the hero.

It didn't slip my attention though that Edward was not given the same praise and "ooooohs" and "aaaaaahs".

I mean, he was just as much of a 'hero' as I was. He saved me from certain death and though I may not have liked him very much, I owed him my life. People knew this. People knew that he 'pulled me out of the way' and was trapped in that little space in between the van and the wall with me.

Yet no one said anything to him. I guess the Cullens really were outcasts.

I wondered if he, or any of the other Cullens, was jealous or angry that I was getting all the hero proclamations, but I doubted it. Edward's brooding nature didn't peg me as an attention seeking type. He was like me; he shied away from the spotlight.

I sat down at my usual table for lunch with Jessica, Mike, Angela and the others. Of course, people couldn't freaking leave me alone and decided to take a trip to our lunch table for a chat about my bravery. Sometimes they decided to just sit down at the lunch table so they could spend _all_ of lunch period with me.

It was so awesome. Really.

By the time lunch ended, I was practically running out of the cafeteria.

Then I remembered I had Biology next. With Edward. Right next to me.

I recalled what Edward was like the last time he was in Biology and I cringed. I didn't want to sit through an entire period with him and his odd mood swings. It would be torture and I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all.

On the other hand, he may not show up due to his unwarranted hatred for me. I may have repulsed and annoyed him so much, both on the first day of school and at the hospital, that he may ditch Biology all together so he wouldn't have to see me.

I sighed. I was just stalling myself with these thoughts. I knew I had to go to class regardless of if he was going to be there or not. If he was there, I wasn't going to let him bother me enough to fail the class. I was braver than this. I was a strong, independent woman.

I entered the Biology classroom and stiffened as I saw he was already in his seat. Damn, so he did come. He stood out of the small crowd of students in the classroom like a beacon of light, being the only person without numbers.

I sat down without greeting him, or even looking at him for that matter. I was pretty much leaving the ball in his court. If he wanted to talk or interact, he'd have to make the first move.

I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard his voice.

"Hello, hero," he said smoothly.

Ah, so he also heard the 'hero' stuff going around. Surprisingly, his voice was amused and teasing. I didn't hear a trace of anger or annoyance in there anywhere. God, another mood swing.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled. I didn't want No-Numbers Boy to be jumping on the Hero Bandwagon too.

"Why not? You did save that boy. I thought you would be flattered by what other people are saying about you being a hero," he replied, sounding slightly puzzled and curious.

"I'm not a 'hero'," I said, making air quotations around the word, 'hero'. "I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done." His eyes narrowed as I used the exact same words as he had used at the hospital. Was it really only yesterday?

"Anyone else may have pushed him out of the way, perhaps, but run across the parking lot to save him? I don't know, Bella. You saved his life." He had a point. A miniscule point.

"You saved _my_ life. Doesn't that make you a hero too?" I shot back. It had barely been five minutes, and Edward as already getting on my nerves.

His jaw visibly tightened and I felt a small triumph at annoying him too.

"I'm far from a hero," he said coolly. There we go again with the mood swings. I was starting to believe he had some kind of split personality. Creepy.

I knew I probably shouldn't have said it, but I did anyway. "Oh yeah, you're right. You aren't a _hero_, but a _superhero_. You not only saved my life, but what else makes you superhero? Don't many superheroes have super speed? Super strength?" I said quietly, but sharply. His golden eyes narrowed into little slits. It looked like an "I am Edward, hear me roar" type of face. Yes, I substituted Edward's name in there.

I knew I was pushing my limits, but I was still annoyed at him for his refusal to tell me anything at the hospital.

"Superheroes may have the super speed and strength, but so do villains," Edward said darkly. His eyes were boring into mine as if he were trying to tell me something.

"What are you trying to say? That you're the bad guy?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"What if I _am_ the bad guy?" he challenged.

This was definitely not what I was expecting as conversation between us, but okay. I cocked my head slightly to the side and looked at him. He stared right back at me, that same look in his eyes, like he was practically begging me to understand something? Why did he say he was the bad guy? Villains were dangerous. He wasn't dangerous; he saved me. He never hurt me.

"You're a villain? You're dangerous?" I asked.

"I'm just… not a good friend."

"I don't think you're bad. Dangerous and bad aren't the same thing. Forgive me for sounding like a little kid, but bad people don't save lives like you."

"_Life_, Bella. Singular." He chuckled, but the sound was hollow. He obviously found no humor in this. "Not everyone can be good like you. Sometimes good intentions don't always make you a good person. Sometimes they are not enough."

I groaned, "Can you be anymore cryptic?" Edward smiled, not looking quite as uptight as he was before.

Mr. Banner decided to make his appearance then, and I reluctantly turned my attention to him. Or at least I tried to. On the outside, I looked like I was paying attention to whatever Mr. Banner was saying, but in reality, my mind was far from it. Instead, it was on the numberless boy sitting next to me. His words were so mysterious and cryptic it made my curiousity increase tenfold.

Call me crazy, but I really wanted to go back to talking with Edward. Yes, I am aware I said he irritated me to death and the mystery around his having no numbers frustrated me, but there was still this curiousity boiling under the surface. I wanted to know what he was hiding. I wanted to know why he considered himself the 'bad guy'.

Just too bad he wouldn't tell me. I'm sure his weird little comments were hints about whatever he was trying to say, but it really didn't tell me more than "I'm a stubborn guy who thinks I'm bad". That didn't satisfy me. I wanted to know why he thought he was bad.

Mr. Banner assigned us some questions on a worksheet and let the class work on it themselves. Except no one was really working on theirs. Pretty much everyone was chatting away, leaving the worksheet abandoned on their desks. Mr. Banner didn't seem to care.

There was an awkward silence between Edward and me for a few agonizingly slow minutes. My eyes kept glancing over to the clock, and every time I saw the time, all I could think was, _It's only been that long?! More time must have passed than that!_

I heard Edward chuckle again beside me and I turned to him with questioning eyes. Anything to break this weird silence between us.

"Are you really that eager to get away from me?" he asked, sounding amused, but with a slight hint of something in his eyes. Sadness? Why would he be sad?

I blushed. "What? No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

One corner of his mouth twitched. "You keep looking at the clock every ten seconds. That must mean you really do not want to be here right now."

"But not because of you," I said. He shrugged.

"So how come you don't want to be called a hero? Most people like the attention and flattery," he inquired curiously, going back to our previous conversation.

"I already told you before that I don't like attention. Besides, I don't consider myself a hero. What I did really wasn't that extraordinary. Not worth all this fuss," I said with an absent wave of my hand. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I still think what you did was very noble, Bella. And heroic. It's too bad you do not consider yourself one. The world needs more people like you," he said sincerely.

More of me? More number and death seeing freaks? I don't think so. More noble people and more heroes, yes. But more of _me?_ Definitely not. More of me would create disaster and paranoia. The world needed less of me, but unfortunately that meant killing me off since I was pretty sure I was one of a kind.

"The world doesn't need more me's," I said. "It does need more good people and heroes though."

"And why do you say that? Not that I don't agree, I'm merely curious." Wasn't he always curious? At least he wasn't being all mood swingy anymore.

"The world is a pretty horrible place when you think about it." I looked away from him, not really knowing why I was answering him so freely. "Everyone is born with only one destination, which is death. It doesn't matter how or when you get there, you will. The horrible thing is, people everyday are getting there before they should." And I would know. "There's too much hate in the world. I won't even start to get into that, but with all this hatred and anger, sometimes instead of 'I love you', I feel like you should be saying, 'I don't hate you'."

Edward looked very interested in whatever I was spewing out of my mouth. "You sound very cynical," he commented.

I shrugged. "I guess I am. I'm a cynic at heart." And an all around depressing person. I couldn't help it; it was my nature. I glanced around the classroom, reminding myself of why I'm such a death obsessed person.

All the numbers. All the series of numbers that when calculated told me a person's death. Some normal life spans, some shorter than others. Very, very few higher than others. The lowest was 35, belonging to some girl with a blonde ponytail. I made a note of not getting to know her. It made the low number all the more intimidating.

"So you don't believe in love?" Edward asked me, breaking me out of my private thoughts.

"Love…" I began. "Love is another thing that destroys us, and therefore, isn't always good. In fact, emotion in general screws us over, but I guess there is nothing one can do. Other people see the ones that kill and steal and whatever, as full of hate. You can also see them though, as full of love. Full of love for their cause. For their motives. Example: gangs and terrorists. They do what they do not only out of hatred, but also out of loyalty and a fierce love for what they think is right, even if it is morally wrong. They love their cause, and that is why they do what they do. Love and hate coincide, and create the bleak, darker world we live in. Even the coldest of villains feel love. Either love for their cause or for their cohorts, it is love, no matter how screwed it. In the end, it kills us all. Love won't save us. It's only given us a world of killing."

Edward stared at me for a minute when I finished my little speech. I didn't know where all those words came from. I just opened my mouth and my thoughts poured out without my consent. I started speaking and I couldn't stop. I never told anyone all this before, my cynical views, and for good reason. They would call me weird and a freak, not that that would be way off the marker. No one would ever agree with me.

Yet I just went and poured it out to a guy I didn't even like. Maybe that was better. It wouldn't hurt as much when he would yell I was crazy and run screaming out of the room.

I finally snuck a peek up at Edward and he was looking at me with an unfathomable expression. He more than just merely intrigued now, he was… I didn't even know what he was.

"That's definitely a different viewpoint on life, I suppose," he said finally.

"You can go ahead and laugh at me if you really want to," I said, looking away again. "I know it's crazy, but I can't help it if that's the way I see things. I see the world differently than everyone else." I resisted the urge to add in, "literally".

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Bella. You're very interesting. I can tell you are very pessimistic and cynical, and I'm guessing something made you that way. Made you without faith in humanity." The corner of his mouth twitched again as he said that last word. I ignored it.

"Humanity of overrated," I simply stated. The bell rang, and I picked up my books and left.

* * *

Three weeks came and went.

School was the same, Charlie was the same, and I was the same as ever, still seeing numbers. The busy hubbub over the 'Bella, you're a hero!' thing passed. Tyler was back at school, and Connor had finally stopped thanking me for saving his life every time we crossed paths.

In other words, everything had died down and life was back to, well not exactly normal since when had I ever been normal, but normalcy for my abnormalcy. I came to school, attended my classes, went home, did my homework, cooked for Charlie, and went to bed. There were so little people that I had almost memorized the numbers on each and every student's head. There was hardly anything exciting about my days.

Except for one thing.

I wouldn't exactly call it _exciting_, but it was certainly more interesting.

Edward Cullen spoke to me in Biology pretty much everyday. He asked me questions. Questions about my opinions and views on things. What did I think about politics, insanity, philosophy, religion, rights and freedoms, and more. Ever since my rant on humanity, Edward wanted to know my viewpoint on everything. There were times when I thought I was boring him with my speeches and whatnot, but he never looked less than absorbed by my words. I had no idea why.

He sometimes said what he thought, clashing with my views and causing a debate. Other than that, he never said much about himself. He always wanted to listen to what I had to say.

But I wouldn't really call us friends. Why? Because outside of Biology, he avoided me like the Black Plague. I didn't know why, but I didn't really care _too much_. I was used to being left out, so I wasn't emotionally scarred or anything, just a little miffed he didn't deem me worthy outside of class.

In fact, I always acted a little colder around him because of this. I answered his questions, often rambling when I did, but I never went further. If he wasn't going to be friendly to me outside of class, I wasn't going to be overly friendly to him inside of class. I knew he noticed, since he always looked regretful or apologetic whenever started or ended.

So that's what our relationship was like. Discussers, but not friends. I didn't know why Edward wanted to know so much about what I thought, yet never bothered to build a friendship with me. He was an okay guy I suppose, with more than okay looks, but he was never open with me. I mean, why spend so much time asking questions and getting to know someone's mind, when you don't even want to be friends with them? Why bother? Edward Cullen was too confusing.

Which brought up what I was doing right now. I decided it was time I did a little digging into what the hell Edward and his family were.

They were obviously not normal. They didn't have numbers, which could first and foremost mean, they wouldn't die, since the numbers told me when a person would die. But that was so far fetched. But then again, I saw freaking numbers above people's heads. How more far fetched can you get than that?

So if they couldn't die, did that mean immortality? Humans were mortal, thus the numbers, but they didn't have numbers. I remembered what I thought ages ago about mythical creatures. At the time I thought it was so stupid to think that.

But now, after weeks of Edward not getting more open to me, not cracking his secret, I was desperate enough to try anything. I highly, _highly_ doubted they were some kind of fairytale creature. Fairytales were called fairy_tales_ for a reason. They were stories, only stories.

But as I said, I was desperate enough to try anything and it wouldn't' kill me to look into it. If my ability existed, I could believe that something mythical could do. You know, if it was the only thing that could possibly fit the Cullens.

I stared at my blank Google search on my computer screen and sighed. I was only working on the fact that the Cullens were possible immortal and the mythical creature theory. That wasn't much to start with. This might take a while.

After a few more minutes of waiting, I finally typed in, _Immortal mythical creatures. _Hey, it's all I had to work with, remember?

Out of the many, many things that popped up, I decided to use the mostly-trustworthy Wikipedia. Why? Because I loved that site.

_Immortality in Fiction_

_**Immortality**__ is a popular subject __**in fiction**__, as it explores humanity's deep-seated fears and comprehension of its own mortality. Immortal beings and species abound in fiction, especially fantasy fiction, and the meaning of "immortal" tends to vary._

Blah, blah, blah… I kept reading.

_Many fictitious species are said to be immortal if they cannot die of old age, even though they can be killed through other means, such as injury. Modern fantasy __**elves**__ often exhibit this form of immortality. Other creatures, such as __**vampires**__ and the immortals in the film __Highlander__, can only die from beheading. In Harry Potter, __**witches**__ or __**wizards**__ are able to become immortal by creating horcruxes (as long as the Horcruxes are not destroyed) or by drinking the elixir of life, made with the Philosopher's Stone, though the Elixir must be drunk often to maintain the immortality._

I looked at the very first mythical creature in that paragraph and snorted. The Cullens… elves?

Edward the Elf.

Sounded Christmas-y.

Well, maybe if they were those good looking Lord of The Rings ones…

I kept reading, looking at everything else. Most of it was just references to famous books, movies, and TV shows which displayed various forms of immortality. Not a lot of it seemed to fit, just at first glace. There were a few I decided I could dive into a bit more. Like:

_Undeath_

_The undead are the fictional people who have died and still maintain some aspects of life. In many examples, the undead are immune to aging or even heal at an accelerated rate. __**Dracula**__ is one of the most famous examples of the undead._

This was going to a be a long, slow process of finding out. Even if I think I found out what they were, I'd never know for sure unless they confirmed it. But I was still going to try. I was that curious about the Cullens. They didn't have numbers, and I wanted to know why.

* * *

**A/N: Review. The review button is calling to you. And yes, those are actual excerpts from Wikipedia. Why? Because I love that site, that't why :P**

**Okay, so REASONS FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Plain and simple: Life. ****I have not only friends, family, writing my own novel, and school to worry about, but also my extracurricular commitments, like an unexpected meeting after school from a school committee I was in, which took away more time. I also recently started volunteering every Wednesday and Thursday helping the mentally disabled kids' class at my school. I am also a school prefect (that sounds so Harry Potter-ish). So I have many different commitments, and sometimes life gets ahead of you, leaving less time for other things, like writing.**

**So for those who tell me I should make my chapters longer or update more often (in a demanding way. If you ask in a polite way or say something like "Can't wait for the next update", I don't mind) I don't think you have the right to demand such things unless you update your own stories everyday with chapters as long or longer than mine. **

**One more piece of news! I'm sorry this note is so long (it's been almost 2 weeks! I need to type things!) My completed story, **_**Shadow of the Day**_** is being translated into Russian by the wonderful cherresh! Thanks cherresh! If you wish to read SOTD in Russian, the link is on my profile, but keep in mind that the translation is not posted on a FanFiction site. It is posted on a Russian forum, called "Twilight Russia" and you must be a member of the forum to read the story. **

**Anyway, REVIEW! Btw, 99.9% of my updates will occur over the weekend from now on. In other words, VERY RARELY will you ever find me updating on a weekday.**

**Peace out. **


	7. 42

**A/N: Hello. Here is your weekly update. And holy crap! You guys gave me 75 reviews last chapter!!! I think that's a new record! Let's aim for 80 this chapter! **

**And, lol, I'm glad guys liked Bella's philosophical side last chapter. And to tell you the truth, *looks around*, I made up all that stuff about Bella's cynical beliefs on the spot. I was kinda just sitting in front of my computer going "uhhh", and then it came to me. Anyway, the views in this chapter I DID NOT MAKE UP AND ARE NOT MY OWN. I honestly do not want to get into any debates here, so I'm saying it now: **The views expressed in this chapter are not my own and are not intended to offend anyone or purposely contradict anyone's personal beliefs. **Thank you very much. **

**On with Chapter SEVEN!!! **

* * *

_This was going to be a long, slow process of finding out. Even if I think I found out what they were, I'd never know for sure unless they confirmed it. But I was still going to try. I was that curious about the Cullens. They didn't have numbers, and I wanted to know why._

**Chapter 7: 42**

I rushed into the Biology classroom as the bell rang, earning me a disapproving look from Mr. Banner.

"Sorry," I said as I sat down in my seat.

Mr. Banner grunted and silently started checking off names on the attendance. He was truly a man of few words. Really. His class had to be the only class I had so much free time in. He usually just gave us our work and then let us loose.

Edward was already in his seat as usual. Despite his aversion to me outside the classroom, he seemed perfectly friendly with me in class. It helped that he was so damn smart he kept finishing his work ahead of everyone else. Sometimes he would help me if I was unsure of my answers. I didn't know if he did this just to be nice or because he was bored and wanted someone to chat with.

And by chat, I mean discuss deep topics. Edward seemed to want my opinion on most everything. He sometimes asked me trivial things, like my favourite movies or books. Other times, he would ask much more thought provoking questions. The level of interest he displayed for whatever nonsense I spewed from my mouth was surprising. It was like he wanted to know _everything_ that went on in my head.

"Why the rush today?" Edward asked quietly as I took my books out of my bag and set them in front of me on my desk. I caught the hint of amusement in his voice.

"I tripped on my way here and my books and papers scattered all over the ground," I said simply. Sometimes I felt a little peeved that Edward didn't pay much, if any, attention to me outside of Biology yet acted all buddy-buddy to me in class. I tried to let it show, but when he asked me things I had such deep opinions about, I couldn't help but talk and talk and forget about my annoyance.

But when the bell rang, signaling the end of class, that same annoyance came back. He would give me that apologetic smile and I would give a lovely glare in return. Happened every time and I felt like such a pushover that I didn't have the strength to ignore him.

Edward chuckled and I felt a little more irritated at him. As much as our Biology conversations absorbed me, he still managed to get under my skin.

Upon seeing the slight frown on my face, one corner of his lips twitched upward. Glad to see I was his source of entertainment.

As usual, Mr. Banner gave us some textbook work after a short lecture and then went to do something of what I was sure was of the utmost importance on his laptop.

I looked at the questions and finished them quickly. The answers were things I learned early on in the advanced placement program back in Phoenix. As soon as I finished, I looked over and saw that Edward was done too.

"How do you always finish so fast?" I asked, looking accusingly at his perfectly elegant script on his paper. I looked at my own paper and grimaced slightly at my chicken scrawl handwriting.

"I could ask the same to you," he replied smoothly. "You're much faster than most everyone else here."

I shrugged. "Well, I know the answer to everything," I said in a nonchalant voice.

"Everything?" he asked. I nodded. "What is the answer to life?"

"42."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in amusement and again, the corner of his mouth twitched upward. I wondered why he just didn't smile. It made that twitching problem he had so much easier to contain. I kept my face perfectly straight and serious as I looked back at him. I was usually a horrible liar, but this time, I wasn't necessarily lying.

"42?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Why? Do you think I'm lying?" I challenging.

He still looked skeptical. "And where did you find this out?"

"Google calculator."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"What?" I said. "It's true. Have you ever tried typing 'the answer to life, the universe, and everything' into the Google search engine? Google calculator will give you the answer '42'."

"I believe you. I just spend my free time doing more productive things than typing random things into Google," he said.

"What are these productive things you do?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious. In case you were wondering; no, I did not exactly figure out what he was yet. I would never know for sure just why he didn't have numbers until he confirmed my theories. I had been digging for almost two weeks, and have come across many possibilities, but many were so ridiculous.

Unfortunately, my theories were lacking in content. I didn't have much to go by when researching other than the fact he was most likely immortal. I had never really seen him eating before, and that was also something I looked into, but how could I be sure he didn't eat at home? How could I be sure of any of this? That's right. I could never be sure. All these theories I had or was going to have would only be theories until I had confirmation right from the man himself.

And I must say, my theories were less than convincing. I actually considered him being an elf for a little bit. Yes, that's how desperate I was to find out that I actually thought the Cullens could maybe be elves. But then I remembered you needed pointed ears to be an elf and that theory flew out the window.

There were others possibilities of course. Other things I had come across were vampires, magicians, cybermen, or perhaps they gained immortality as a prize. Like they drank the Elixir of Life, or gained it as a reward for some noble quest. I know that sounded ridiculous and far fetched, but I tried being open minded and not think about how I sounded like I was coming straight from a fairytale.

I looked expectantly at Edward, still waiting for him to tell me of the "productive things" he did in his free time, but his eyes had narrowed microscopically and his jaw tightened. It was so slight, you probably would not have noticed at all, but I did. It was weird how I could analyze and pick out his reactions, no matter how small they were, so well.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he finally said, his voice light, obviously trying to brush my question off. He just loved to be cryptic, and it bugged me to no end. Why couldn't he just give me straight answers? What did he have to hide?

Right. The immortal thing. And the possibility of being a mythical creature.

"So why do you think 42 pops up when you type 'the answer to life, the universe, and everything' into Google?" he asked, going back to our previous subject.

"I don't know," I said, looking down at my fingers. "But 42 is a pretty important number mathematically, scientifically, astronomically, religiously, and even in pop culture. Rainbows are at a 42 degree angle. 42 is a common magic number used by programmers. 42 is apparently the answer to life, to everything."

"And you believe this?" he asked.

"I just laugh at it."

"Hmm…" he murmured.

"What?" I asked, curious to what he was thinking.

"You are a very cynical person, but with interesting views. You've told me what you don't believe in, so what _do_ you believe in? Do you believe in God?"

"I don't want to bring on a religious war or anything, but to be honest, I don't know if I believe in God or not. If there was a God, why would He-" I stopped abruptly. I almost slipped up. I luckily stopped myself before I could say, 'why would He give me this curse?'. Of course, my halt in speech made Edward look even more curious.

"Why would he what?"

Crap, what do I say? "Um, let so many people die and war take place." Nice save, Bella.

Edward looked at me suspiciously, but brushed it off. He continued, "So you don't believe in someone up there looking after you? You don't believe in Heaven or Hell?"

"I never said I don't believe in anyone up there at all. There may be someone up there looking after the world, I'm just not sure if that someone is God. And as for an afterlife, I don't know about that either. Dying… is pretty final. An afterlife sounds like dying is simply a little speed bump in getting to Heaven, or Hell I suppose. People live on in our heads, in our minds, but… I don't know. I don't have a lot of faith in things. I hate being so cynical and negative, but I have yet to experience something that will make me look at the bright side of life."

"You don't have many happy memories?"

"I've had happy times, but nothing that would turn my life around or anything. The good in people just hasn't really shone brightly for me." I looked around and still saw everyone either working away or chatting with their neighbours. Nobody was listening to us, which was good.

"You don't believe in the good side of people?" Edward asked. He sounded like he wanted to prove me wrong about something.

"I guess I believe in the more negative side, sorry," I said. "I know I'm such a downer."

"No, you're just interesting. Why are you so negative though?"

"You know about id, ego, and superego?" I asked.

"Ah. Sigmund Freud," he said knowingly.

"Yeah, well, the superego just doesn't sound right to me. I have a very dark view on humanity. In terms of altruists and egoists, I think true altruists don't exist."

"Elaborate on that, please."

"I don't believe that people do good things just to give for others. I don't believe people do things and expect nothing in return. Even if the gain is subconscious, it is still there. For example, you see those commercials, especially at Christmas time, about those children living in poverty in other countries and how you should donate money and clothes to them. You do this, but not because you want to help the poor, but because you would feel guilty if you didn't. You do it to ease your conscience. In today's society, it is looked down upon to steal and cheat, so you don't. Not because you feel it is wrong, but because you're afraid of getting caught. You treat someone to dinner not because you want to, but because you would feel guilty making them pay or it is polite to pay yourself."

"What about people like Mother Teresa? She did many good things and did not receive anything in return," Edward pointed out.

"She gained recognition. Don't get me wrong; it was incredible she did all those things, but just think about it. Even if it was done subconsciously without her knowing it, did she secretly do those things for recognition and ease of mind? Those deeds were great, and she was great for doing them, but it just makes you think. Are all good deeds done for subconscious gain?"

"I've heard that theory before. We are only good because society shapes us that way, correct?"

I nodded. "Society made laws and morals. It told us that stealing is bad, therefore our minds assume such. Every infant is born completely of id. They have selfish thoughts and do not do anything for anyone else. Then as they grow and their parents and teachers tell them the morals of society, they slowly become 'civilized'. Society makes us this way. Without it, there would be no order."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" he said, looking at me in slight disbelief. I have got to control the word vomit better.

"Philosophy interests me," I shrugged.

The bell rang then, telling us class was over. Edward threw me an apologetic look as usual. Right, he couldn't be seen with me outside of class. My annoyance flared up again at him. He was just having a long conversation with me! Was I not good enough to be seen associating with?

I just rolled my eyes at him and sighed, stuffing my books in my bag.

I was about to turn and leave when Edward said, "Bella?"

"What?" I said, still irritated.

His topaz eyes, which were black just a couple of days ago, were soft and showed genuine apology. But I didn't care. I hated that he just blew me off like this. I was even angrier at myself for always forgiving him and going back to talking like friends during class.

"I really am sorry, Bella," Edward said softly.

I just shook my head. "I'm sorry you're too ashamed to be seen associating with me outside of class too," I said, and exited the classroom.

* * *

The next day was sunny.

Sunny.

Something I never thought I would see in Forks.

I was in a slightly better mood today than usual because of the wonderful sun, and even Charlie noticed when I came downstairs for breakfast.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I noticed that the sun was not the only thing different about today.

The silver Volvo was not there. I did a double take when I realized the missing car in the lot. That was unusual. The Cullens always got to school before me. Not once did they arrive after I did. Maybe they were just running a little late today, but why?

My heart gave a little pang when I thought of the possibility of not seeing Edward in Biology if the Cullens were absent. I may have not been pleased with him, but I couldn't deny my desire to see him. I couldn't really explain it.

Throughout the day, I didn't get a single glimpse of either Cullens or Hales. Where were they? Why was I feeling anxious that they weren't at school?

At lunch I asked Jessica about their absence. Sneaking a glance at their empty table. She smiled and flipped her curly hair, going into gossip mode.

"The Cullens never come to school when the sun comes out," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them out camping and hiking and a bunch of other outdoorsy stuff whenever it gets sunny out. I tried to convince my parents to do the same." She shook her head. "Not even close."

"So they _never_ come to school when it's sunny outside?"

"Nope. I don't even remember seeing them ever on a sunny day. I don't think anyone has. They just disappear, into the wilderness I guess. They're a very nature loving family. I think that might be part of the reason they moved here; there is so much forest. Too bad it rains so much."

"Yeah…" I said, thinking. "Too bad."

So they never went out in public whenever it was sunny outside. They _could_ just be hiking and camping like they claim to be, but I found that hard to believe.

"Dr. Cullen doesn't even go to work on sunny days?" I asked Jessica.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, they all go out."

That was just weird. I understood if you loved the great outdoors, but that seemed a little unusual. But then again, nothing was normal when applied to the Cullens. Something made me think that perhaps they didn't go hiking on sunny days after all. Maybe their aversion to be seen in public in the sun had something to do with their non-existent numbers.

Maybe it had something to do with them not being completely normal. Something to do with the fact they may be mythical creatures. They may not even be _human_.

But what creature didn't go out in the sun?

I thought about all the things I knew about the Cullens, or more specifically, Edward Cullen.

He never ate, he was deathly pale, his eyes changed colour over the days, and he looked like he wanted to kill me when he first met me.

He had some sort of super strength and speed, somehow saving me from being literally crushed by Tyler's van. He and the other Cullens don't like to bring attention to themselves and seem to stay in a very exclusive little group consisting of only them.

They were, what I was assuming, immortal.

And now they didn't like to go be seen in public in the sun. I may be over thinking the sun part, but really. It's kind of impossible to _never_ be seen on a sunny day. Even if they're camping and whatnot, wouldn't they have at least been seen once or twice? Maybe they got last minute supplies or something. Come on, you can't go living in a small town for 2 years and never be seen in the sun.

That just made me think of those stupid stories about vampires bursting into flames or turning into dust in sunny daylight. They couldn't be touched by sunlight or they would die.

Wait.

I think I could have been on to something.

I got on my computer as soon as I got home that day and started researching again. If it fit, 'vampire' could certainly be added to my list of theories.

_Description and common attributes__ of Vampires_

_It is difficult to make a single, definitive description of the folkloric vampire, though there are several elements common to many European legends. Vampires were usually reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in colour; these characteristics were often attributed to the recent drinking of blood. Indeed, blood was often seen seeping from the mouth and nose when one was seen in its shroud or coffin and its left eye was often open__. It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails may have grown somewhat, though in general fangs were not a feature_

That didn't sound like the Cullens at all.

_Other attributes varied greatly from culture to culture; some vampires, such as those found in Transylvanian tales, were gaunt, pale, and had long fingernails__._

Well, except for the long fingernails, that description fit more snugly.

I read more, most of it sounding silly and not really fitting the Cullens at all, but some points seemed to fit the Cullens perfectly. It wasn't likely, but I was adding this to my bucket of theories. As I already said, these were merely theories and the only ones who could confirm the right one and tell the truth about what they are, are the Cullens themselves.

Until then, these were only _possibilities_. They were not definite.

But I would make sure to be more observant of them now. And I would also look into some of these myths and folklore legends. I needed to look at everything to get closer to the truth.

I came downstairs when Charlie came home from work and saw a box of books in the living room.

"Dad, what are these?" I asked Charlie as he came into the room, holding a can of coke in one hand.

"Oh, remember my old friend, Billy Black?" he asked.

No, I didn't remember. I shook my head.

"He lives on the Quileute reservation and has a son, Jacob, just a couple years younger than you." Ohh, that Billy Black. I nodded. "He was clearing junk out of his house and asked me if I wanted anything. He had a whole box of books he was planning throwing out, but I remembered you like reading. I don't know exactly what books you like, though. Any books you don't want, we can donate to the library."

"Oh, thanks Dad. That was nice of you," I said sincerely. He just grunted and sat down on the couch to watch the game.

I made dinner, and after we ate, Charlie helped me bring the box of books to my room. That night, I laid in my bed with my reading light on. I looked through the many books to find something interesting. Many were stuff I didn't really care about.

I decided to reach in and randomly choose a book and just read it. I stuck my hand in the box and pulled out a book with a Native American illustration on the front and the title "_Quileute Legends"_. I opened it and flipped ahead to the first section, which talked about how the Quileutes were descended from wolves.

I could feel my eyes drooping, but I carried on. I turned the page, deciding to read one last chapter before hitting the sack. I read the chapter title before beginning to read the opening paragraph.

"_The Cold Ones"._

* * *

The next day was back to rainy and cloudy, which meant the Cullens were back to school.

I was currently in the cafeteria, taking sips from a bottle of pop, not feeling very hungry. My stomach was churning with the information I read last night and all the new factors rolling around in my head. It made me nervous about sitting next to Edward in Biology. I would have to be even more observant. Would he-

All of the sudden, Jessica leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you."

My head snapped around and I looked to the Cullen table to find it only consisting of four people. I frowned at Jessica. Why did she say Edward Cullen was staring at me? He wasn't even here!

She giggled and pointed in another direction. I looked over and saw Edward sitting by himself at a completely empty table. He caught my eye and smiled at me. He then nodded towards the empty seat in front of him and my eyes widened.

I pointed to myself and mouth the word, 'me?'

He nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Review. You must. It is my life support.**

**Sorry it's a tad late. I would have had this up 2 days ago, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in due to a "technical glitch"... for two days! I swear, this place has too many glitches and errors. I remember when the search engine was down for pretty much the entire day. Argh! **

**In case you didn't read it at the top, the views expressed by Bella in this chapter were not meant to offend anyone. They are not my own views and I was _not_ trying to insult Mother Teresa in any way. The views and ideas came straight from my Philosophy textbook, even the part about about Mother Teresa came from it. **

**Someone asked me if Bella would see numbers for werewolves like Sam and Jacob and blah. The answer is yes. Werewolves are immortal too, but can become mortal and die if they stop transforming regularly. We don't hear of 300 year old werewolves in Twilight do we? So it is safe to assume most, if not all, will die eventually because there is no real reason for them to live forever, especially since they can reproduce little wolf babies and they will most likely not want to continue living once they're human imprintee has died.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Peace out.**


	8. Fences

**A/N: Holy crap, the love you guys gave me last chapter was astounding! I give all of you who have reviewed e-cookies! And to those who haven't reviewed, please do. It honestly means so much to me. I apologize for not replying to every single review, but be assured; I read each and every one with a smile on my face. Unless, of course, you trashed my story, which no one has… yet. Knock on wood!**

**Anyway, to clear some confusion, BELLA IS NOT CERTAIN THAT EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE YET. Many of you think she has figured it out and will confront him, but in reality, she hasn't really. I believe I said this more than once in the last chapter: THE VAMPIRE THING IS A **_**THEORY**_**. A strong theory, yes, but still only a **_**theory**_**. Bella said herself that she can never be sure if her theory is true until the Cullens themselves confirm it. **

**Okay, so, on with Chapter EIGHT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_She giggled and pointed in another direction. I looked over and saw Edward sitting by himself at a completely empty table. He caught my eye and smiled at me. He then nodded towards the empty seat in front of him and my eyes widened._

_I pointed to myself and mouth the word, 'me?'_

_He nodded. _

**Chapter 8: Fences**

Edward Cullen wanted me to sit with him.

… Okay, wait, what?

For the past few weeks he avoids me like the Black Plague outside of Biology class, and now he wants to be seen sitting with me at lunch? The most social time of the school day? I know that sounded very socialite-like, but it was true. Not to mention this school had so damn little students, everyone would notice.

I don't know why, but I didn't get up, not yet. I just kept staring at him in surprise. Edward just stared back, a perfect picture of ease and confidence.

What was with this change of heart? It didn't make sense.

"Does he mean _you?"_ Jessica said, sounding a mix of surprised and disgust. I doubted she was over Edward Cullen. Shame.

"Um, I think so," I said.

Edward started looking a little impatient now, his eyebrows furrowing as he frowned ever so slightly. It was obvious he expected me to be seated across from him by now. It wasn't my intention to just remain in my seat, staring like an idiot, but I was trying to figure out the weird workings of Edward's mind.

When I still made no move to get up, he rolled his eyes and to my further surprise, called me name.

"Bella!" he called. As a reflex, I instinctively ducked my head a bit. He wasn't that loud since our tables weren't _that_ far apart, but it was loud enough for all the surrounding tables to go silent and stare at me. My face turned bright red in less than a second.

I looked back to Edward and he look amused and smug. Ugh, did he want to embarrass me?

"Jeez, what are you waiting for, Bella? Go see what he wants!" Jessica said to me, sounding annoyed and pushing me a little.

"Uh, yeah, okay," I said oh so coherently.

I got up from my seat and slowly walked towards Edward's table. Slowly because I didn't want to freaking trip on thin air on my way there. Everyone from the surrounding tables was still looking at me, making my cheeks continuously burn. Didn't they have anything better to do?

When I reached Edward's table, I sat down in the seat opposite from him and quickly ducked my head to make a curtain of hair block me from our many onlookers. I looked up at Edward to see he was smirking at me, very amused at my embarrassment. I glared at him.

"What do you want, Edward?" I said in an annoyed, clipped tone of voice. One corner of his mouth went up a bit. He was enjoying this far too much. Ass.

"I just want to sit with a friend during lunch," he replied innocently.

My eyes narrowed even more. By now, pretty much everyone was no longer staring at us and went on with their own business.

"I thought you never associated with me outside of Biology," I said accusingly. I was probably being a little sharper than I should have been, but I was in a slightly 'off' sort of mood. I really hated all the attention.

Edward's own eyes narrowed a bit before turning remorseful.

"Yes, about that-"

"So now I'm deemed worthy of your presence where more than just a single class can see us?" I snapped at him, cutting him off. I knew it wasn't very nice, but he hadn't been treating me very well, only talking to me whenever _he_ saw fit to, and that just meant in class. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, I wasn't good enough to talk with anymore.

Edward frowned, looking a combination of angry and even a little ashamed. Good. He should be ashamed.

He opened his mouth to speak and I waited for him to say something like 'You don't know what you're talking about' or maybe even something as immature as 'Shut up, Bella', his voice laced with dwindled patience, but it never came. Instead when he spoke, his voice was full of remorse.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said quietly, his voice sad.

I looked into his eyes and saw conviction and sincerity. He really did seem like he was sorry. I let some of my cold, snappy exterior drop.

"So why the change of heart?" I asked him.

He his gaze turned more intense and I found myself unable to look away. It, forgive the cliché expression, made butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm tired of staying away from you," he said seriously, he gaze still so intense that if it could, it probably would have burned a hole through my skull. That would have been unpleasant.

It took me a second to absorb what he was saying, and when I did, I blushed and looked down, embarrassed again. What was that supposed to mean? He was tired of staying away from me? Was he going to stalk me now? Creepy.

I gulped and looked back at his face. "Um, okay…?"

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "So, I'm giving up. You're far too interesting. Besides, I've already given myself a one-way ticket to Hell. Might as well get as much in the deal as I can." I frowned at him.

"You're confusing," I stated bluntly. He chuckled again. Amazing how he could go from serious to all light-hearted in seconds. He had to be bipolar.

He just shrugged, still smiling.

"So… we're friends now?" I asked him. He frowned slightly it was almost unnoticeable. Did I say something?

"Friends…" he mused after a few seconds. "Alright. Friends."

I rolled my eyes. "That definitely called for extensive consideration," I said sarcastically. He laughed again.

"In your case, yes," he said, his eyes light and happy. I didn't know what he meant by what he just said, but I let it slide. For now. Where the hell did this happy-go-lucky mood come from? I eyed him suspiciously while he looked back, now curious.

"What?" he asked.

"What's made you so happy? No offense, but you're usually much more brooding," I replied.

"Oh? How so?" he raised his eyebrows.

I shrugged. "You don't openly smile like this," I said honestly. "And you're much more… closed off. Shielded almost. It's like you have these fences around you keeping you separate from the world." I shook my head. "Sorry if I sounded way too deep, but I call 'em like I see 'em."

Edward cocked his head slightly to the side and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "You know… you're very much the same way," he said. I waited for him to elaborate, and he did. "You don't like to draw attention to yourself; you hate it. You feel awkward in large gatherings of people, and there is something secretive about you." He looked at me seriously and I fought to keep my composure cool. I couldn't let him see that that was hitting the ball very close to home.

"I could say the same thing about you," I said, referring to the secretive comment. The difference in situation was that I knew for sure that something was different about him. I had proof; my sight. Although I wasn't one hundred percent positive on _what_ he was exactly, I had a strong theory. He was only guessing I was different. He didn't have solid proof. Technically the empty space above his head wasn't _solid_ per se, but still.

His eyes hardened and I leaned back in my chair, noticing he had no food in front of him. I didn't either, but I could eat if I wanted to.

"Not hungry?" I asked, looking at the empty table top in front of him.

Edward smirked a bit, like he was laughing at some private joke. "No. You?"

I shook my head. "No."

I tilted my head a bit to the side and looked at the bare table top. I still had yet to see him eat. That just added more ammo to my latest and strongest theory yet.

That book about Quileute Legends was what led this theory to be my best bet. It described the Cullens so perfectly; the cold skin, the super strength and speed, the no eating… that fact they were immortal so they would have no numbers. No numbers equaled no death.

No death equaled immortality.

Which brought us back around to my theory. That they were vampires.

Or 'Cold Ones' as the Quileute book stated.

All the pieces fit into place so precisely and perfectly, that all I needed now was the confirmation I would somehow get from Edward. Whether it be sooner or later, I would find out. Yes, I was a very nosy person and was probably butting my nose into something that wasn't my business, but the no numbers thing drove my crazy. My 'gift' told me they were different. I needed to know why. I wasn't the type of person to go 'Oh that's nice…' I needed answers for everything. I needed reasons.

Somehow though, I didn't think he'd just tell me so willingly. I just had to make him crack somehow.

I know I sounded like such a rude person. Peer pressure is bad.

But, that was too bad in this case.

See it this way: Let's pretend we live in a weird other dimension where everyone was only allowed to wear black hats. Now let's make everyone unable to see in colour; they only see grayscale. _Now_ let's pretend you're the _only_ person who could see colour. One day you see someone wearing a _dark red_ hat instead of black. Wouldn't that make you insanely curious and wanting to know the reason why? Also, since no one else could see in colour, you're the only one who could tell that this red-hat wearing person was different.

Okay, weird and totally horrible analogy, but it worked… sort of, if you even understood it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward suddenly asked me, taking me out of my thoughts of black and red hats.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Hats," I said honestly.

"Hats?" he said skeptically.

I nodded. "Hats."

"What in particular about hats?"

I rolled my soda in between my hands absentmindedly. "If everyone in the student body at Forks wore black hats, and only a select few," _meaning you and your siblings,_ I thought, "wore red hats, wouldn't they stick out?"

Edward looked at me as if I was slowly losing my sanity. Maybe I was. Wouldn't be that surprising. Besides, _sane_ people were the crazy ones, as contradicting that statement was.

"Well, yes…" he said slowly, not really knowing where my bizarre thoughts were coming from.

"Hmm…" I said quietly, glancing at the space above his head for the thousandth time before looking over to the Cullen table. Of course, none of them had their numbers either. It was just like the things with the hats. It was as if each person's numbers was his or her hat. The difference in this situation though was that the Cullens didn't have different coloured hats from everyone else; they had no hats at all.

I looked back at Edward. He was looking back at me, very confused. It was almost quite cute. I didn't blame him for being confused though. I would have been if the roles were reversed.

"Let's play a game," I said, sitting up straighter. We still had some time left before the bell rang.

The expression on his face became even more confused with hints of amusement in his eyes. "A game?" he inquired. He chuckled. "You just sounded exactly like a little child, Bella. You never cease to surprise me." He shook his head slightly.

"I tend to have that surprising effect on people," I said. "So you in or out?"

"Alright, why not?"

"Good. Now, I'm going to say a word and you're going to say the first different word that comes to mind. Got it?"

"I think I've heard of this game before."

"Got it?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Good. I'll start." Little did he know that this was part of the 'make-Edward-Cullen-crack' plan I had brewing. He was a smooth talker, but I hoped to somehow make him falter, if not twitch. In fact, even just making him the tiniest bit uncomfortable would be great too.

I thought for a second. "Bat. As in animal."

"Night," he replied smoothly.

I used his response back at him. "And what do you think for 'Night'?"

"Bat," he said with a mocking smile. He was doing this on purpose.

"Bat."

"Night."

"Night."

"Bat."

"Okay, this is going no where. Be serious," I said, annoyed.

"Bella, don't be a spoilsport," he said, still smiling smugly. Stupid idiot.

"Edward, you're no fun," I said, rolling my eyes. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. Why don't you start again?"

"If you insist…" I thought of a word for a second. "Sun." Vampires burned in the sun, didn't they?

"Shine."

I was making this too easy on him. I scanned words in my head to find something that would make him squirm more without seeming too obvious that I knew something was up. I tried to keep my body relaxed and my face nonchalant as I said another word. "Coffin."

"Death." This wasn't working. I didn't want to bring out the more obvious words until later, but I due to my sadly slow brain, I would just have to say them now.

"Fangs."

"That's certainly not a word I wasn't expecting," he said.

"Part of my surprising effect, remember? Now keep playing," I said. Could this count as hesitation? I didn't think he even had fangs… that I could see.

A common way of knowing if one is lying to you is if they stall before answering the question or they repeat the question back to you, which he hadn't-

"So, fangs?" he asked, as if for clarification. I nodded.

Strike number one, Cullen. You just repeated the question back to me. A sign that something's up.

"Teeth." Nice save, I had to admit.

"Food."

"Drink."

"Thirsty."

"Beverage."

He wasn't doing bad so far, though he did look just the slightest bit uncomfortable responding to the words. If you hadn't been looking at closely and analytically as I had been, you probably would not have noticed. I said the next word, hoping it would make him twitch. "Blood."

He hesitated to slightly it was almost unnoticeable. His eyes narrowed just a tiny bit, but enough for me to see. It was miniscule, but it was there. Gotcha, Cullen. Strike two.

"Hospital," he said after that split second of hesitancy. If he was indeed a vampire, which the possibility was becoming more and more probable, then wouldn't he have some sort of super reflexes? Be all Master Liar and all that? I guess he wasn't used to being caught off guard from what should have been an unsuspecting human.

I knew I was probably annoying him. Good thing that Quileute book said something about how the 'Cold Ones' trespassed on their hunting grounds to hunt _animals_.

Then again, in all technicalities, humans were just another species of animals…

Edward's face was still calm, but there was something off about him. Hopefully, my plan was working and he was squirming all over on the inside. I looked at my watch. Almost time for the bell to ring. Might as well say the first word I wanted to say in this little game, but ended up being the last.

I looked back into Edward's eyes, still keeping my own face cool and calm, like I was still treating this as nothing more than a pointless game.

"Vampire."

This time his eyes widened instead of narrowed, but only by a very petite fraction. Got him again. It took a quick second for him to answer me. Strike three.

"Dracula."

"That's a name, Edward. Give me a word."

"Bats. Vampire bats," he amended.

His voice had an undertone of tenseness and he had one hand on the table, clenched into a fist. I had definitely made him uncomfortable. Good. This only strengthened my theory, and now he was probably nervous. Perhaps suspicious I knew something about him. All I needed now was the final 'yes' or 'no' from him to confirm my thoughts and suspicions. That could wait till later.

The bell rang then, and I stood up, sliding my chair under the table. Everybody was getting up and leaving the cafeteria. I looked at Edward and noticed he hadn't moved yet.

"You coming to class, Edward?" I asked. We did have Biology right after lunch.

He looked over to the Cullen table, which was still occupied with his family. They didn't leave with everyone else. All of them were looking at us with various expressions on their faces. The one standing out the most, however, was Rosalie Hale's. She looked _livid_. It made chills go up my spine.

"Not anymore," he murmured, more to himself. He turned back to me. "No. You go ahead."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't question him further. I turned around and exited the cafeteria, feeling a little triumphant at catching Edward Cullen in our little game. As I let the cafeteria door swing close behind me, I caught a glimpse of all the Cullens standing in a group, heads put together in deep conversation.

Somehow, I felt they were talking about me.

* * *

**A/N: There! Review! I'm thinking of doing EPOV next chapter. Let me know if you want that! Oh, and sorry for this chapter being so short. It felt like a good place to cut off BPOV and start EPOV next chapter.  
**

**Yeah, yeah, "finally you updated!", "This story has been so absent", or whatever else I will probably get in reviews. Once again, I'm sorry. Life gets ahead of you sometimes. Many factors went into this late update: something happened to my friend, who is more like a sister to me, and needed me with her. Inspiration hit me and I've started working on an original novel that's taking up time. My sister got accepted into one of the best university art programs in Canada **_**and**_** was given a hefty scholarship, so I was with my family, celebrating.**

**Also, I wanted to update on Sunday, but it was the sweet 16****th**** birthday party of another friend of mine. I didn't get home until late. I felt bad and didn't want to make you wait too much longer though, so I wrote part of this chapter after school yesterday, and half today.**

**AND I've started a LiveJournal to help shorten the load on my profile page among other reasons. If you have an account, feel free to add me as a friend! Also, I've enabled anyone to leave a comment on my entries, so you don't have to be a registered user to do so! –hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge- **

**Peace out.**


	9. Bring Me to Life

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope this EPOV that many have been asking for is worth it :)**

**And due to a very rude anon reviewer, I will say now to please avoid putting up incredibly disrespectful homophobic reviews, or insulting reviews of any type, on my review wall just because I believe in gay rights (though I am straight myself) or for any other reason. I do not mind **_**politely stated opinions**_**, but will not tolerate being disgracefully insulted just because of my beliefs. The comment has been deleted and any future anon reviews that are impolite and insulting will be deleted as well. I must say though, it was true cowardice to write such a disrespectful review anonymously. If you're still reading my story, you know who you are. How do my beliefs make me less of an author?**

**Anyway, on with Chapter NINE!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I raised my eyebrows, but didn't question him further. I turned around and exited the cafeteria, feeling a little triumphant at catching Edward Cullen in our little game. As I let the cafeteria door swing close behind me, I caught a glimpse of all the Cullens standing in a group, heads put together in deep conversation._

_Somehow, I felt they were talking about me._

**Chapter 9: Bring Me to Life – EPOV**

"Hmm…" Bella said thoughtfully as she glanced to the top of my head. Her eyes were quick and precise; a normal human probably wouldn't have been able to catch the look. But I saw it. She then turned to look my family. Here eyes scanned over them. It was times like these when I would give almost anything to be able to read her mind. What was going on in her head?

I don't know what possessed me to ask Bella to sit with me today. It was a rash action, done without thinking or contemplation. I was just drawn to her. Also, I felt like such, to put in bluntly, an ass for ignoring Bella outside of class. I kept telling myself that it was for her own good, but I knew it was unfair to her.

Most of my siblings were fine with it, though a little curious to my fascination. Rosalie on the other hand was furious.

_Jackass!_

I kept my face cool, but she knew how much she was brothering me. Rosalie was vindictive; she was purposely shouting insults at me in her head, making it more difficult for me to ignore her. If she wasn't Emmett's wife…

Bella looked back to me. I was still confused, wanting to know what she was thinking. I knew she was different. I knew she wasn't normal. But _what_ is it that made her different? She couldn't have had some sort of power. She was only human. Humans didn't have powers. They only developed abilities once turned into a vampire. Humans didn't have anything special about them.

I almost laughed at how contradicting that statement was to the girl in front of me. I didn't know about _special_ per se, but Bella Swan was definitely different. I couldn't read her mind which was an enigma all on its own. Her often strange behaviour also meant she was different. But whether this meant she was different in the human way, mental disorders or behavioural patterns, or different on an entirely new level, I hadn't the slightest idea.

Even if she did have a power, which she couldn't have due to her humanity, what could it have been? I had seen many unusual powers before, but nothing that justified her strange behaviour. Like why she found the space above my head, and everyone else's head since her eyes darted up there almost unnoticeably every time she spoke with someone, so fascinating? It was just empty space.

_Mother-_

I tried to block away and ignore Rosalie's thoughts even more. She could swear like a sailor when she wanted to and she knew it irritated me to no end. I refused to look at her but from her smug thoughts she could tell she was having her intended negative effect on me.

Bella looked back at me and stared at what was probably a confused expression of my face for a few seconds. You would think I would have gotten used to not hearing her thoughts by now, but it only became harder. You cannot imagine how it felt to be right in front of her and not hear a single thing. It was as if she was dead. Was something wrong with her brain?

"Let's play a game," Bella said suddenly, catching me off guard. She wouldn't have surprised me if I could only read her mind…

_A game? Well, that's a bit juvenile… _I heard Rosalie think snidely.

_This would get very awkward if she wanted to play hide and seek,_ Emmett snickered. I ignored both of them.

"A game?" I said, chuckling. "You just sounded exactly like a little child, Bella. You never cease to surprise me." I shook my head slightly.

"I tend to have that surprising effect on people," she said. "So you in or out?"

"Alright, why not?" Whatever ridiculous game she wanted to play, I'd play with her. Although whatever sparked the desire to play games in her head had to be some sort of impulsive trigger. She was so odd.

"Good. Now, I'm going to say a word and you're going to say the first different word that comes to mind. Got it?" she said, her voice full of determination. Her eyes had a quick flicker of… some kind of undertone. Perhaps another hidden motive to wanting to play? Maybe she didn't just want to have fun in the childish and almost adorable way of hers.

"I think I've heard of this game before," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Got it?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Good. I'll start." She thought for a second, that same undertone of hidden motive flashing quickly in her eyes again. What word was she going to say?

I heard Alice laugh all of a sudden and resisted the urge to turn my head in her direction and give her a questioning look.

_Oh Edward, I pity your situation right now,_ she giggled in her head, knowing I could hear her. I couldn't transmit my own thoughts into other people's heads, but she knew I was waiting for an explanation.

_You'll see, _she said. _It's quite clever. I must give Bella Swan more credit._

I almost growled I was so frustrated Alice wouldn't just tell me. I heard her giggle again. It seemed that today, like Rosalie, she enjoyed my annoyance.

Bella stopped thinking, coming up with whatever she was going to say. "Bat. As in animal."

"Night," I replied without hesitation. Why was Alice saying Bella was clever? I mean, she most certainly was not unintelligent, but this game seemed so elementary. Bella spoke again.

"And what do you think for 'Night'?"

"Bat." I knew that wasn't the response she was looking for, nor was it the object of the game, but I couldn't resist. She was far too amusing.

"Bat."

"Night."

"Night."

"Bat."

"Okay, this is going no where. Be serious," Bella snapped, annoyed. There was a hint of anger in her voice and I felt a slight, very slight, twitch inside of me. For some reason I didn't like it when she was angry, especially when the anger was because of me.

But that didn't mean I didn't like looking at her all too amusing facial expressions.

"Bella, don't be a spoilsport," I said, smiling smugly. I was being a little cocky, I'll admit, but I couldn't help it around her. I felt… freer to be myself around Bella. I didn't even know why. Odd how I felt the most comfortable around the strangest human I had ever met and who's mind would no doubt be the end of me.

"Edward, you're no fun," she said, rolling her chocolate eyes. I lifted my hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. Why don't you start again?"

"If you insist…" She thought for a quick moment. "Sun."

Well, my first impulse would be to say 'diamonds' or something like that, but I caught myself before she noticed anything. I went with something safer to say.

"Shine."

Her eyebrows furrowed just a little bit before she smoother face out in a picture of nonchalance. Something was definitely not normal. I almost chuckled. Since when were things _ever_ right when it came to Bella? I could just tell she was up to something. Was that something completely innocent or not?

I quickly shut that thought out of my head. Of course she knew nothing more than she did when I saved her from that van. She couldn't know more.

She said another word, "Coffin."

"Death." That was easy enough. I could tell Bella was unsatisfied with my answer.

"Fangs," she said.

Fangs? Was there a reason almost all her words apart from 'sun' were dark and slightly morbid? Well, the coffin was morbid.

I didn't answer right away. I stumbled. To be honest, my first reflex response was vampire. Though just a myth, fangs were a common physical attribute on vampires in stories. I could have just said that, I _should_ have just said that, but I didn't. I hesitated. I hardly ever got nervous when speaking to a human, but Bella did strange things to me.

She was looking at me expectantly waiting for answer with that same undertone to her eyes again. But there was also something else. As she looked into my own eyes, I felt like she was looking straight through me. Like my very mind was an open door. How ironic. It was always others' minds that I could see into so well and yet the only person I could not do this to was the one person who could practically see through me. Or at least, that's how she appeared.

Did Bella know more than she was supposed to?

I don't why, I should've just answered, but again, Bella made me… nervous. I had not felt nervous is a very long time. I didn't like the feeling. Instead of just answering like I should have, I said, "That's certainly not a word I was expecting."

A flash of smugness flashed her features. She knew what she was doing to me.

"Part of my surprising effect, remember? Now keep playing," she said.

"So, fangs?" I asked for clarification even though I didn't need it. I couldn't believe I was stumbling like a blithering idiot. It was almost pathetic. Is that what Bella was doing to me? Awakening unwelcome and almost embarrassing human reactions?

She nodded, that small bit of triumph still evident in her eyes.

"Teeth," I said. Not a bad save.

"Food."

"Drink."

"Thirsty." I thought of my monster-like urges to kill and drink her dry when she said 'thirsty', but I learned from the first time; don't let her fluster you. As if a human could fluster me anyway.

Somehow I knew I was just trying to make myself feel better by saying that.

"Beverage," I responded.

Her face fell a little and I could tell she didn't like the answers I was giving. I kept my stance comfortable and my face calm. But I knew I wasn't actually feeling like this. Inside, I was a wreck. These words weren't just a coincidence. From that hidden ulterior motive and the flashes of smugness when I had hesitated before I knew she was doing this on purpose. She chose these words because she knew they would make me uncomfortable.

She knew something. Why else did every word chosen somehow relate to the monster I truly was? I could tell from the way she was looking at me. She had to have known something.

"Blood," she said.

If I had it, I'm sure my own blood would have gone cold. My eyes narrowed just a bit, not really noticeable unless you were looking closely. But Bella was looking closely. From the intense way she was watching my reaction, I could tell she saw it and that same smugness appeared again. This just confirmed what I was thinking; she was playing this game on purpose. Bella was dealing these cards knowing exactly what she was doing and her intentions were clear. She was trying to dig deeper into her suspicions.

And what bothered me even more was that I was just giving her exactly what he wanted. I was losing this game of hers. How could she make me so nervous? Bella made me feel uncomfortable like a school boy asking a girl on a date. I almost barked a laugh. This was most certainly not a date and if it was, I pitied the man she would marry one day for having such an interrogating wife.

A very miniscule twitch happened in my chest, where my cold still heart was when I thought of Bella marrying one day. It would happen, I knew that, but for some reason I felt… desolate when I thought of it. What in the world was Bella doing to me? I never had such a feeling of emptiness in me before.

It almost felt like she waking me up inside. I didn't feel much inside. I felt content all these years of solitude. I didn't even have a soul, so how could I be feeling this way? I used to be human like her, but I was nothing now. So why these feelings?

I pushed it away and answered her, knowing she caught my hesitation. "Hospital."

Bella looked at her watch and then back at me. There was some sort of air of determination around her. Something told me to just back out now, make up some sort of excuse and go to my family, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me get up and walk away. Away from her. I found that I didn't want to be away from her. So I continued to sit there even though I knew it was not the smart choice.

Her face was cool and calm as she said, "Vampire."

My eyes widened on their own accord. Not a lot, but she saw. She saw everything with those deep eyes of hers. Those eyes were big and round, appearing innocent, but sometimes I felt she saw more than anyone else.

With that one word, I knew. I knew she had some sort of idea of what we were. Whether she was just testing a theory or knew definitely that I was vampire, I didn't know. Even if it as only a theory, I knew my behaviour had practically confirmed it. Now all she needed was a definite yes or no from me.

This was my fault. I gave her the means of which to suspect me and my family of being different. I didn't know exactly how, but she took those suspicions and found out something more.

I answered her, hoping my nervousness wouldn't show. "Dracula."

"That's a name, Edward. Give me a word."

Oh, right. I quickly thought of something else. "Bats. Vampire bats."

My voice was tense when I said this and I had one hand on the table, clenched into a fist. I didn't even notice that. I slipped my fist off the table and exhaled slowly. This had not gone well… for me at least. I invited Bella to sit with me because I felt guilty for not speaking to her outside of class and, well, I felt drawn to her. This was _not_ how I was expecting lunch to go.

What was I going to do about her now?

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I didn't move as Bella stood up. I could hear the thoughts of my siblings, mostly surprised except for Alice of course. The most difficult to block was Rosalie. She was absolutely outraged. I knew I would have to talk with them after Bella left and I was not looking for ward to it.

Bella looked at me and noticed I hadn't moved.

"You coming to class, Edward?" she asked.

I looked over at my siblings who had not left their table either. We definitely had a lot to talk about.

"Not anymore," I murmured quietly. I turned back to Bella. "No. You go ahead."

She raised her eyebrows at me, but didn't question me further thankfully. I didn't want anymore of Isabella's interrogation. She turned around and walked out of the cafeteria as my siblings rose form their seats to come speak to me. I stood up too, dropping my cool expression and letting my face grimace.

_Stupid bastard! What the hell was he thinking?! I'm going to rip Bella Swan apart myself this time, I'll make sure of it!_

I growled at Rosalie as she walked towards me. I knew she was mad, but I didn't like how she was so sure that this time Carlisle would let her kill Bella.

Bella would _not_ die. I wouldn't let Rosalie or anyone else near her. The need to protect her was strong and I wasn't going to back down. I knew the logical choice would be to kill her if we were not to move again, but I wouldn't let it come to that.

_Bella has to know, or at least have__ some inkling, that we are vampires. Why else would she have played that game? _Emmett thought. And he was right. She had to know.

I turned to Jasper. "What did you feel from her?" I asked in an urgent whisper.

"She felt determined and confident, though this confidence faltered a few times." _I could also feel smugness and triumph from her whenever you hesitated._

"This was all part of her plan," Rosalie almost yelled. "She's going to expose us. You should have listened to me and let me kill her before!"

_Shouldn't they be going to class?_

_Miss Hale looks like she's going to burst her gasket!_

_That Hale girl sounds psychotic! I wonder if I should let someone know…_

I turned my head to see the three lunch ladies standing side by side staring at us.

I noticed that almost all of us, with the exception of Alice, looked tense with much anger from Rosalie. No wonder they were staring. We looked like we belonged in an anger management class. Not to mention they probably heard what Rosalie just said…

This was very awkward.

Probably would have been even more so if I were human. I imagined Bella blushing in a situation like this and almost smiled. Before, I hated to see her blush for it tempted to me to her blood even more. Now, it still made it a little more difficult to resist, but I found it more adorable than a nuisance.

"Perhaps we should speak outside," Alice suggested lightly. How could she be so calm? She must have seen something and was keeping it from me. She was chanting some nonsense in her head, keeping me from knowing.

As soon as we got outside to the parking lot, Rosalie burst.

"_How_ could you have been so idiotic?! Is there something wrong in your head?! My God, you just ruined _everything_!" She started swearing and I stood there out of endearment, waiting for her to just get it out of her system. I didn't know how Emmett stood her. Jasper's face was pretty angry himself, but I knew it was only because of how Rosalie's anger was affecting him.

"Rosie, I think that's enough. Not everything is Edward's fault," Emmett said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes it is!" she hissed acidly. "He should have just let me kill her sooner or at least didn't sit with her today. That was irresponsible on his part!"

"He couldn't have known what she was going to do. He can't read her mind, remember?"

"Well, this whole thing wouldn't have happened at all if he just let that stupid van crush her!"

"So I was to let her die when it wasn't her time?" I said, trying to remain calm and collected.

"Yes! She's just a human. Who the hell cares if she dies?! You just _had_ to play superhero! Maybe you should think more about this family than you think about yourself!"

"I do think of our family."

"Then how come you saved her? You didn't think how we would suffer form your impulsive stupidity?! I don't want to movie again!"

"Rosalie that's enough of your temper tantrum," Alice said firmly. "If you can't be calm and mature about this, then I suggest you take a step back and let the rest of us decide what's to be done." Rosalie looked like she was going to start yelling at Alice, but then shut her mouth and glared at me. I glared back. She claimed she was thinking of the family, but I knew she was thinking of herself. Rosalie had always been very selfish and now was no different.

Though I knew I wasn't much better. I shouldn't have spoken to Bella at all, even during Biology. I had no idea that Bella would find out so much. _How_ did she find out so much? The van incident did not reveal enough to find out we were vampires.

Something else must have helped tipped her off, but what?

She was human. Only human. She had no powers to help her like my mind reading.

"Alice, you knew this was going to happen," I said, remembering her giggling from before. She didn't bother to warn me!

Alice nodded, unashamed. A nice does of shame would do her some good. "I did. I must say, Bella is quite clever. Who knew she'd cause the great Edward Cullen to fumble?" she laughed her tinkling laugh and I felt the annoyance build up in me again.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because it was something I wanted to see."

"You saw something else, didn't you Alice," Jasper said. "There is no other way you'd be so calm about this or not tell Edward."

She nodded. "I did see something else. If I didn't see it I would have warned Edward. I'm sorry."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled slowly again. "It's fine Alice, just tell me what else you saw. Does Bella leave? Does she keep her mouth shut?" I felt that same strange pang of emptiness that I felt earlier when I thought of Bella leaving. I didn't like it.

"No, she doesn't leave and yes, she doesn't say anything to anyone else. But that isn't what I saw," Alice said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tell me," I said a little harsher than I intended. Alice rolled her eyes, used to my irrational responses.

She stopped chanting whatever she was chanting in her head and opened her mind to me. Letting me see the vision she saw herself.

I focused on it, seeing what was supposed to happen in the future.

I grew cold then, even more cold than before, and widened my eyes in shock at Alice. She looked back at me, smiling slightly. She was _pleased_ by this? How could she be? This was…

"Impossible," I said, shaking my head at her. "Alice, you and I both know that will never happen. It can't happen."

The others looked at us curiously, but we ignored them.

"Edward, that's why I didn't warn or you or try to stop this. My visions about her had been blurry before since Bella was confused and in a whirl of uncertainty, but the future is clearer now. That is what's going to happen and I think you need it. You deserve it, Edward."

"It can't happen, Alice. It shouldn't. She's human. I won't let it."

"You say that now, but your heart has already made it's decision." Emmett snorted at the rather corny line, but Alice sent him a glare and he quieted. She turned back to me. "You know how you felt lonely and empty at the thought of her leaving?"

"How did you know that?"

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I am your sister, Edward. I can read you better than you think. She's waking up feelings in you, bringing you to life. I think you need this."

"It still can't happen," I said. I knew I was right. Her vision couldn't come true, it just wasn't right. I felt even more desolate inside when I realized this. Her vision just couldn't become a reality. When I saw it, I couldn't deny the surge of warmth my heart felt after I thought about it for a second right now. My body may have gone cold out of shock at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt me _wanting_ it.

But all the same, it couldn't happen.

I shook my head and Alice sighed.

"What did you see, Alice?" Emmett asked. He, Jasper, and Rosalie all looked confused.

"You'll see," Alice replied, making me glare at her. She was so confidant it was going to happen.

"Your visions are subjective," I reminded her.

"True, but I don't see it changing, so unless it does, it's going to happen."

I knew there was no convincing her right now, so I pushed it away. "Did you see what's different about her? Why she behaves so strangely?"

She paused, probably wondering if she should tell me. She finally answered. "Yes, I do."

"Well? Tell me," I demanded. I needed to know what was different about Bella. Alice smirked. Infuriating, annoying pixie.

"I think I'll keep it a secret for now. Don't even think you're going to find out from my mind, I'm going to keep it from you. This is something you should find out on your own, Edward."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Alice, please just tell me. It would make everything so much easier."

"Not everything in life is supposed to be easy. It would be better if you found out for yourself. You'll know soon enough. If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone else either. They'll know when you know."

I sighed, knowing Alice wouldn't crack. "Well, can you give me some fort of hint? To help me?"

Alice shook her head and I felt like growling again. "It's not something you can easily figure out without her telling you. She'll open up eventually. I must say though, I don't think I would have ever figured it out without my visions, all on my own. I've never heard of it before. Very unusual."

"Alice, you're killing me with the suspense," Emmett complained. Alice smirked at him.

"So do we do anything about Bella Swan?" Jasper asked.

"Of course we do," Rosalie said. "She's a threat. I don't want to move again, so we should get rid of her."

"I love how you give no regard whatsoever for a human life, Rose," I said. "Just because you wish you had your humanity back doesn't mean you have the right to strip it from someone else. You and I both know that it is not only the family that keeps you from wanting to keep Bella alive." I knew Rosalie was jealous of Bella being human. Rosalie set her mouth in a thin line, refusing to comment.

"So we do nothing?" Emmett said, looking around at us for confirmation.

"Nothing that will harm Bella," Alice said. Jasper looked at her.

"Do we leave Forks?"

"No, we don't do that either."

"Why not? I know you said you don't see her telling anyone, but we've left before for less than this."

"I know, but this time we don't."

"Why?"

I shook my head and turned away, knowing what Alice was going to say. "Because Bella's going to be our sister one day."

* * *

**A/N: Review! I know I've been a crappy updater and I'm sorry, but please still review. It gives me more motivation to write. More reviews make me write faster. **

**Anyway, just a warning that updates may be a **_**tiny**_** bit slow because of a… bodily complication. We don't know exactly what's wrong with me yet, so for the next few weeks, I'm going to be going under some testing (blood tests, seeing a specialist, etc.). Don't worry, it's highly unlikely it's anything serious and if it isn't something minor, I'm actually a young, healthy active person so that is on my side. **

**A book I bought at the bookstore yesterday is calling to me, so I'll let you leave me a review now! And did you participate in Earth Hour? I did! It was quite dark in my house, almost spooky, lol. I just turned back on the lights now that it's over. Review!**

**Peace out.**


	10. Savin Me

**A/N: Bonjour, mes amis! ****J'espère que vous appréciez le chapitre!**

**Anyway, there is an important note at the bottom of the chapter, so don't skip it! **

**On with Chapter TEN!!! We're in the double digits now! :D**

**

* * *

**

"_Do we leave Forks?"_

"_No, we don't do that either."_

"_Why not? I know you said you don't see her telling anyone, but we've left before for less than this."_

"_I know, but this time we don't."_

"_Why?"_

_I shook my head and turned away, knowing what Alice was going to say. "Because Bella's going to be our sister one day."_

**Chapter 10: Savin Me – BPOV**

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. There had only been one thing on my mind since midday. I think you know what it is.

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock, reading past midnight, and the pale light of the moon coming in from the window and spilling onto the floor.

I was restless. I kept replaying lunch with Edward over and over again in my head. I was 99% sure that he and his family were vampires. Why else would he have reacted so strangely? He was nervous that I figured it out. Of course there was still that small possibility that he wasn't a vampire and that he only acted strangely because he was… itchy… and he… ugh, I didn't know.

I know what you are thinking; how could I accept this so easily? How come I wasn't scared?

I could accept this because there was no other explanation that made as much sense to me as this did. I believed it was true, not because I was some believer in magic and myths, but because of my own curse. If it was possible that I could see things as strange as numbers and visions of death, then it didn't seem so impossible for vampires to actually exist. If I was told witches and warlocks were real too, then I wouldn't be surprised.

Unless, you know, my power was just a figment of my imagination and that I was truly insane. I knew that if I told anyone about what I saw I would be locked up in an asylum and put under the study of nosy psychologists.

Maybe I had some mental condition, like those people who saw colours and patterns when hearing a sound, feeling a certain feeling, or seeing letters and numbers. Synesthesia, I think it's called.

Except my condition would be undiscovered. And when unheard of, you can bet many scientists would want to study it.

As for if I was scared or not. Well, to put it bluntly, I was scared shitless. I just put on a calm and collected façade but inside, my mind screamed for me to stop now and get away before I got in any deeper.

I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me. If he wanted me hurt, he would have let that van crush me weeks ago.

But that didn't stop my self-preservation instincts to kick in. If you learn someone you associate with almost everyday kills and eats humans, and coincidently you happen to be a human, your primal instincts will kick in for self-protection. It's uncontrollable.

But, again, somehow I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me, so I was working on swallowing this perfectly rational yet unnecessary fear. If Forks' vampire family wanted to kill me, I wouldn't still be alive now.

But when _would_ I die? This night seemed to be full of contemplations and revelations.

Kicking off my comforter, I walked over to the mirror above my dresser. My pale reflection was still the same as always; numberless.

Why, though? Sometimes I was grateful for this. Knowing when you would die would be enough to make anyone crazy. It would be nerve wracking to have the date of your death looming above your head, a constant reminder of your oncoming end.

But at the same time I was… worried, for a lack of a better word. _Why_ couldn't I see my own numbers? Did this mean something?

Despite what others would think, I knew in truth that this wasn't some unheard of psychological condition. So then, why exactly did I have it?

Sleepless nights were always spent thinking about this. I wasn't complaining about my life. I'll admit that I whined sometimes, but I tried not to complain all the time. Why complain about something you couldn't fix?

But it didn't stop me from thinking about it. Wondering about how it could be and why it was me who had it. Was anyone else like this?

I saw morbid things and messed with fate, like saving Connor. Some might not even classify me as human. What if I wasn't?

Sometimes I thought of myself as some sort of demon thing. I knew and saw when people would die. That couldn't have been some sort of angelic power. It was creepy and dark. This curse was unexplainable and made me feel like I had a tainted soul.

I know I said I was skeptical about Heaven and Hell, and I still was, but would Heaven let me in if it were real? Seeing so much death could be viewed as witchcraft by the church. Was my soul worth saving?

Gah, all this thinking about mortality and souls and religion, despite the fact I was more Agnostic than anything else, was stressing on me. I needed a vacation. All this heavy thinking would make me old beyond my time.

I sighed and ran my hand through my thick, long hair. I probably _was_ some weirdo demon spawn. Like those creepy children from horror movies. If there _was_ a god up there, He must have really hated me. I felt like one of those people asking to be saved from eternal damnation.

If He existed, then He made me the way I was.

Why the hell would He do that? What was the purpose? Maybe if I knew there was a purpose, a good one, to why I was like this, then I wouldn't hate it so much.

All of a sudden I felt a rush of cold air pass by me and I spun around. What in the world was that?! My eyes immediately went to the window to see if I accidently left it open. I walked up to it and checked the lock. Yup, closed and locked securely. I hardly ever opened this thing. So what was that?

_There __**is**__ a purpose_.

I spun around again, my eyes darting around the room to locate the sound. It… it was a voice.

Actually, it was more of a breathy whisper than a voice. One could hear it and just think it was the wind, it was so discreet. But I heard the words. A shiver ran down my spine.

I stood still for a few moments, but the breathy whisper never came back. I had to have been imagining things. I had to have been going truly insane now… as if I wasn't already insane enough.

I crawled back into bed, thoroughly spooked and attempted to go to sleep, but that ghostly whisper kept repeating itself in my head.

_There __**is**__ a purpose._

I didn't get any sleep that night, that's for sure.

* * *

"Are there any good bookstores around here?" I asked Angela the next day at lunch. I needed a good book since I read all my books at home and the library here was god awful. And no, Edward Cullen didn't ask me to sit with him at lunch again. I'm pretty sure I scared the poor guy off.

"Um, not really. But there are more stores in Port Angeles," Angela answered.

"Oh," I said. "Do you know how to get there? The library here is pretty bad, no offense."

Angela laughed. "None taken. And yeah, I know how to get there. Everyone goes there since Forks doesn't have any good shops or a movie theater. I can take you if you want."

"You don't have to. I can just look up the directions myself."

Angela shook her head. "I need to go anyway. I need to buy a birthday present for my mom."

Jessica, carrying a tray of food, sat down beside me then. "Hey!" She was squirming with excitement. Excitement over what, I had no idea.

"Do you want to come with us to Port Angeles, Jess?" Angela asked.

"Definitely! I need to get a few new tops…" She leaned in looking like she won the lottery. "For my date this Saturday." She leaned back looking smug. Whoop-dee-doo, she had a date. No reason to be smug. I mean, sure, I've never had a boyfriend before, but I didn't give a damn whether Jessica had one or not.

Eh, the lack of sleep was making me particularly snappy today. Jessica's higher than thou attitude was not helping.

"With who?" Angela asked, looking genuinely happy for Jessica. If only I could be as nice as she was.

Jess beamed and flipped her curly hair. "Mike Newton! He _finally_ asked me out! I'm really excited. I was so sure he liked _you_, Bella." She narrowed her eyes while she said the last part and looked suspiciously at me. Like I would ever try to steal Mike Newton from her. The guy was pretty cute and he was nice, but I wasn't interested in him. He didn't make me feel any connection, as romantically cheesy as that sounded.

"Even if that was true, I would have scared him off by now. I doubt I'm his type," I said lightly.

"Maybe we can get you some new clothes while we're there. You seriously need more colour in your wardrobe, no offense. Maybe someone will ask you out, then."

"Jessica," Angela said in a warning tone. I looked down at my attire; a pair of black jeans, a long sleeved, v-necked white shirt with a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath. My shoes were my plain black and white converse. I guess I _did_ need more colour, but I didn't want it.

"I think I'll just stay as I am," I said, taking a sip of my coke.

I felt a prickly sensation on the back of my head and turned around to be met with the gold of Edward Cullen's eyes. He was staring straight at me.

My heart sped up a little faster and I blushed. Edward's serious expression then became amused and he half-smiled. I quickly turned back, not wanting to look at him. After my brief display of bravery yesterday with that word game, things would be very awkward between us. I knew he was a vampire, and he knew I knew.

And I knew that he knew that I knew. And he knew that I knew that – I could go on forever.

But did he know _how_ I knew?

Of course he didn't.

Jessica noticed my little interaction with Edward and raised her eyebrows. "So what's up with you and Edward Cullen, Bella?"

I shrugged. "We're friends," I said shortly.

"Do you like him?"

"Uh, sure I do."

"No, Bella. Do you _like, _like him."

"Jeez, Jess. What are we in? The sixth grade? No, I do not _like, _like him. We're just friends."

Jessica gave me a weird look and I was sure my cheeks were bright red, though I didn't even know why I would be blushing. We chatted about a few non-important things before the bell rang. We planned to go to Port Angeles tonight since it was Friday, so no school tomorrow or homework that needed to be done.

I got up and threw out my garbage in the trash bin. Grabbing my bag, I headed to class. I noticed the Cullens weren't in the cafeteria anymore, so they must have already left.

Sure enough, Edward was already sitting in his seat when I entered Biology. I almost chickened out and turned around to leave, but I knew I couldn't do that. He would know it was him that made me skip class.

I sat down in my seat and Edward gave me a small smile in greeting. I smiled back and set my books on the table top. Oh yes, this wasn't awkward at all.

"So, Bella," he said. My heart started to beat a little faster like it always did when he spoke to me. "How are you?"

I never mentioned this before, but I hated small talk. This was small talk, ergo, I hated it.

"I'm fine," I said.

He opened his mouth to say more, but Mr. Banner walked in, announcing a pop quiz. No one is a fan of pop quizzes, but I can honestly say I was grateful for this one today. It was rather long so it took up the entire period. Which meant I didn't have to talk to Edward.

I felt a little bad for not wanting to speak to him, but it was too awkward. I pretty much knew his secret and he knew it. What the hell was going on in his head right now? What did he think of me? Were we still friends?

I wanted to speak to him about it. I wanted to confront him and question him. I wanted specific answers to all the questions swirling around in my head. How he lived, what of his family, how and when did he become like he was…

Of course my senses told me to run away and I was honestly considering it, but I found I didn't want to.

Why I didn't want to was beyond me. All I knew was that I wanted to be around Edward and I wouldn't let him being a vampire change that. I liked being around him, strangely enough. I liked his company even though it made my heart beat faster and my cheeks blush more than I normally would (and I normally blushed a lot). I found him interesting even though he knew more about me than I did of him.

The way he looked at me was sometimes intense and intriguing. He was mysterious and I wanted to know more about him. Something about him drew me to him. Made me feel fluttery inside. No, it wasn't because he was a vampire. I felt this before I knew, so it couldn't have been that.

The bell rang again and I rose from my seat, glancing at Edward to see he was staring right back at me. His stare was so intense; it was like he was looking right through me. Did he know about me the way I knew about him? Impossible.

I turned away and walked out of the classroom, my thoughts muddled and confused. But there was one coherent sentence getting through.

_Did_ I like Edward Cullen?

* * *

"What about this one, guys?' Jessica asked as she tried on another outfit for her date with Mike tomorrow.

I looked her up and down, thinking the same thing I had for every other outfit: _Great, if you want to send the message you're willing to get to third base on the very first date. _

I kept my mouth shut and let Angela critique, knowing she was much better at this than I was.

After another twenty minutes I got tired of this and got up. "I'm going to go ahead to the bookstore," I said. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant in an hour, okay?"

"Okay," Angela said. "You remember how to get there?"

I nodded and headed off; following the directions Angela had given me earlier to the bookstore. The sun was setting, though you could barely tell since it was so cloudy around here. I missed Phoenix. I missed daily sunshine.

After about twenty minutes, I realized I had no freaking idea of where I was going. Which was pretty scary when you think about it. I looked at my surroundings and didn't see any of the shops Angela and Jessica said there would be. I knew if I continued to look for the bookstore, the more lost I would become.

Sighing, I turned around and headed back to the clothes store. From there I could hopefully find my way to the restaurant if Jess and Angela already left to go there.

It was getting darker by the minute, making me more nervous. After another twenty minutes I concluded I was even more lost than before. This was just peachy.

I wandered around for another ten minutes before finally spotting the clothes store Jessica and Angela were at. I knew they probably left by now, but I was pretty sure I could find my way to the restaurant from there.

The only problem was that there was a lonely and rather dark, long street between me and the store that went along the backs of several warehouses. It would take a few minutes to cross.

I was about one third down the street when I heard footsteps behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed a couple of men walking, or rather stumbling after me. They must have been drunk or stoned. I sped up my walk.

Another few men joined the other two. I could here them all laughing and joking with each other. Their heavy footsteps shadowed mine.

"Hey, honey, wait!" one of them called, his words slurred. Definitely drunk. This just made me speed up more to a near jog.

Suddenly, there were more men in front of me. Including those behind me, I was trapped. There were about seven of them and one of me. Crap, this sort of thing never happened to me in Phoenix.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" one of them said. I whipped around to the sound of his voice to be met with an eighth face.

And then it happened.

His numbers told me he was going to die in nineteen hours time, so naturally, my body shut down and my eyes glazed over.

_Shit, it's happening, _I thought panicking. This was a _very_ bad time for a vision to be happening. Why couldn't this guy die _later_, God damn it!

There wasn't time I hated my power more than right then. When I was seeing a vision of someone's death, my mind was taken elsewhere and my body would basically be defenseless. I couldn't really control it until after the vision was over. This meant these guys could attack me, rape me, do whatever to me, and by the time I would come to, it would be too late for me to get away.

_Why_ the hell I could see visions of a person's death when I saw him or her 24 hours, maximum, prior to his or her death, I didn't know. It seemed useless to me. But I did, and it eventually led me to my own death, or rape. Whichever. Probably both. Damn it.

With no control over what was happening, I felt my shoulders lock and my body go into a stiff, unmoving stance. The sneering voices of those disgusting men were getting farther and farther away.

_It was sometime in the early morning. The man whose face I saw, the one who as going to die in nineteen hours, was sitting in a run down, messy apartment. He was filling a needle with some sort of liquid. Drugs, I knew._

_He then made his left hand into a tight_ _fist, trying to make the veins stick out more. They were hardly noticeable, not that I was surprised considering the poor health he looked like he was in. _

_Accidently missing a vein a couple of times, he finally got one and shot up. He coughed and dropped the needle. He got up and stumbled blindly for a minute, obviously blown away from his high. _

I felt a blow to the right side of my body, making me stumble and slightly breaking me from my vision. But I was immediately plunged in again. Nothing could take me out of a vision once I was in one.

_The guy looked like he was ready to fly. I'm sure he was feeling on top of the world at that moment. He turned on his stereo as a woman walked into the room; probably a girlfriend .He grabbed her hands and started dancing some dirty, grinding dance with her._

_He let go of her suddenly and started shaking. That didn't look right, but what did I know?_

Something cold and hard knocked me for a second, hard another to make me semi conscious of what was happening to my body, but as soon as it happened, I slipped back into my vision state.

_The man was still shaking, but after a few seconds, he started muttering a bit in some sort of delirium. He was unaware of what he was doing, his mind was miles high. _

_He finally stopped and collapsed on the couch, unconscious. The scene then changed, showing him till unconscious on the couch, but this time I knew he wasn't alive anymore. He body was still and his shallow breathing slowed till it stopped altogether. He died from the drugs._

The vision ended and I slowly felt myself coming to. I felt the same cold and hard thing that I felt before. Though this time it engulfed me, making me feel like I was floating on air. As my senses came more focused and aware, I noticed that I wasn't floating, I was being carried. And, God, whoever was carrying me certainly had arms like stone.

I blinked a few times and looked up. My eyes widened.

It was Edward Cullen.

He looked down at me. He eyes were tight and his jaw was stiff. He did not look pleased. He looked like he was trying to suppress anger. Rage. That couldn't be good.

He didn't say anything, walking up to his Volvo, wherever it came from, and putting me into the passenger seat.

He closed the passenger door and walked stiffly around to the driver's side. He got in, closed the door, and started the engine, accelerating away.

Suddenly the initial shock of waking up in Edward's arms wore off and my head was filled with questions.

"Wa-wait, what happened?" I asked quickly, turning to Edward.

"Seatbelt," he said shortly, his voice tense with carefully controlled anger. I put on my seatbelt then turned back to look at him. Every time a street light would flash across his face, I could see the anger reflected in his topaz eyes.

"What happened?" I asked again. "Why are you here? I thought…" I trailed off. _I thought I was going to be raped and left for dead,_ was what I was going to say, but didn't. I didn't want to say the words out loud.

Edward's jaw tightened some more. "I just saved you from a bunch of drunken rapists who were going to kill you. What in the world were _you _doing?"

"Huh?"

"You were just standing there. You looked like you were spacing out. Why weren't you trying to get away?" he demanded. I was testing his patience, I was sure.

"Um…" _Well, it was because one of them men was going to accidently die from drugs in less than 24 hours, so I got a lovely vision of his death. That's why I wasn't trying to get away. _"I don't know. The fear and the shock were causing me to freeze, I guess." The lie was so obvious in my voice; a gullible little kid wouldn't have believed me.

Edward chuckled, though the sound was hollow and held no humor whatsoever. "You're a terrible liar, Bella. You were doing more than just freezing up; you were there but only in body. Your mind was far away." He glanced at me. "I could tell."

"Oh, well, um…" Brilliant answers today, Bella.

"Something happened," he said quietly, more to himself than to me. I could see the restaurant I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at down the street. Edward parked in front of it and I wondered briefly how he knew I was supposed to come here.

He got out of the car and walked to my side so quickly that I my hand hadn't even reached the door handle yet. He opened my door and waited as I stepped out. He closed the door a little harder than necessary and I flinched. His face looked apologetic for a second before going back to that angry, tight expression.

A question suddenly came to mind. "How did you find me?" Seriously, it couldn't have been a coincidence. The road was deserted. Why would he be driving down the back road behind warehouses?

Edward grimaced for a tiny second, giving me the tip that it indeed was not a coincidence, and said, "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, starting with what just happened back there with those men."

I contemplated this in my head. I knew he would be able to tell when I lied, and if I told him the truth, he would know my secret.

But this was also a chance to get him to open up about his own secret. And not to mention I was pretty curious to how he somehow knew I needed help back there. That certainly didn't have anything to do with the vampire thing.

Did he have more than one hidden secret?

I knew if I refused to tell him the truth, I could lose my only chance to have him willingly open up to me. Besides, it wouldn't be the worst thing if he knew about my power. He was just as, if not more so, strange, so we were like two peas in a pod. Two very different peas, but still peas.

If I didn't tell him, he would think I'm crazy and space out at random moments. He might even tell his doctor dad and then I'd probably be called into the hospital to make sure I don't suffer from seizures.

Also, Edward saved me. He saved my life. I felt like I owed him something.

So far the pros outweighed the cons of telling him.

I nodded at Edward, agreeing to his terms. "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know as long as you do the same for me."

"I will."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but it was such a good place to cut off and I didn't want to make you wait any longer for your update. If you still love me, review!**

**IN REGARDS TO THE "NO NUMBERS" STORY: Thank you to all the readers who sent me PMs warning me about this story. It warms my heart to know I have such loyal readers and that you took the time to report to me this possible plagiarism. **

**However, I have been messaging with the author of the fic, and came to realize that although we have essentially the same main idea (Bella seeing numbers), our plots are very different. So this author is NOT trying to copy my work, which is a relief. We are now friends :) **

**In other news, my profile was getting lengthy and it was only going to get longer, so I made a website and moved everything there. My blog is still on my LiveJournal, but this site has all the chapter songs, playlists, summaries, ways to contact me, and a little about myself. Please go and check it out! I put the link up on my profile as my homepage and also put a link on my LiveJournal. **

**Long author's note, I'm sorry. Anyway, please review! **

**Peace out. **


	11. Say

**A/N: Here you go :). This chapter shows a little bit of EPOV at the beginning, to show what was happening exactly and what he was thinking when Bella had her vision. Still, the important conversation WILL happen in this chapter! Happy reading!**

**On with Chapter ELEVEN!!!**

**

* * *

**_Also, Edward saved me. He saved my life. I felt like I owed him something._

_So far the pros outweighed the cons of telling him._

_I nodded at Edward, agreeing to his terms. "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know as long as you do the same for me."_

"_I will."_

**Chapter 11: Say - EPOV**

_How could I have been so stupid?!_ I screamed at myself in my head. I was driving at a rapid speed down the streets of Port Angeles trying to find Bella after she wandered off on her own. I should have been paying more attention. I should have known _she_ of all people would find a way to put herself in danger no matter the situation.

I couldn't read her mind, so I had been keeping tabs on Jessica the entire evening, lazily following them as they shopped. I didn't think anything would happen and so I hadn't been paying full attention.

Huge mistake.

I didn't notice Bella was no longer with Angela and Jessica until a good while after she left. I was so careless I wanted to kick myself.

I reassured myself that she was fine and was just browsing the bookstore Angela directed her to, but in the back of my mind I was slowly panicking. I was even more distraught to find a bookstore but no Bella.

Why the hell I was feeling so panicky was beyond me. Did I really care about this girl so much that I felt the need to protect her from everything? That I had to follow her around to make sure she didn't get hurt?

Yes, I did. Because if Bella Swan was hurt because I wasn't there to save her, I would never forgive myself.

Ever since Alice saw that vision of the future and said Bella would end up her sister, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew it was ridiculous and impossible to have such a relationship, any sort of relationship, with a human, but Alice saw it. My feelings for the girl were that of extreme protectiveness and… something else I found confusing. Something that made me feel warm inside.

She was awakening old human feelings in me that were buried long ago. She was bringing them back up to the surface and confusing me.

When she told Jessica earlier during lunch that she held no feelings beyond friendship for me, I felt pain. I couldn't explain it. I felt a deep stabbing pain in my chest. I had never felt anything like it. As if sensing my inner distress, Alice just smirked at me, reminding me of her vision. _It's called 'rejection', Edward. But don't worry. She doesn't mean it,_ she thought to me. I scowled at her in return.

It felt even worse when Bella was clearly avoiding speaking to me in Biology. She must have felt awkward over what happened the day before.

Confusing, frustrating, maddening…

But there was one thing I knew straight and that was I needed to find Bella _now_.

I continued to speed through the streets, searching through any and every mind to find out if anyone had seen the pale brown-eyed girl I was looking for.

_I should probably call Denise now._

_Ew, Billy. Gross._

_Shit, I can't find my wallet._

And then I saw it. A tall man among a bigger group of seven or eight other men had seen her. She was walking down a street behind several warehouses. It was dark, but the girl was undeniably Bella. I watched her through the man's mind and saw her glance back at him and speed up her walk.

I turned my car in her direction, relieved to have found her again, but then my relief was short lived. The man's mind was no longer just on Bella, but on the things he planned to do _to_ Bella. Horrible, filthy things that only scum could possibly think of doing.

I saw red as my mind became enraged. This man was repulsive and it sickened me even more that he took pleasure in this. He was _aroused_ by his victims' screams and cries. He _liked _hearing them beg for their lives. My hands tightened on the steering wheel so hard, I had to keep myself from snapping it in half.

As I grew nearer to where Bella was, the scene in the man's eyes grew worse. The men were now trapping Bella from behind and in front of her. I pushed my foot even harder on the pedal.

The man's whose mind I was looking through walked towards Bella as I took a sharp turn. I heard several other cars honk their horns and curse at me, but I could care less.

Then it happened.

Through the man's mind, I saw Bella all of a sudden freeze, her stance stiffening and her face had a fleeting flash of panic before going blank. The empty expression on her face now looked like the expression you would see on a bored child sitting in class, spacing out, but I knew this wasn't normal. Who would go blank like that in the midst of danger? Shouldn't she be panicking? Trying to run? Crying? Anything!

Her eyes looked far away, like she wasn't really seeing what was in front of her. Was she having a seizure?

The man was a little taken aback at Bella's sudden change in demeanor, but he didn't let it discourage him. The disgusting images were still rolling in his head and if I were human, I would have vomited.

I turned into the street and saw them up ahead. The relief was strong and fast; I got to her in time. She wouldn't be raped. She wouldn't be killed.

But the relief was still no where near as strong as my anger. Anger at the men of course, but there was also incredulity at Bella. She was just standing there. She was perfectly still and staring in nothingness. What the hell was going on with her?! Run, Bella! Try to do _something!_

The tires of my Volvo screeched against the pavement as I slammed on the brakes just as one of the men made a grab for Bella. I was out of my car in a flash and roughly grabbed his arm, yanking him away from her as he tried to push her to the ground. Bella stumbled a bit and something flickered in her empty eyes, but just as quickly as it came, she regained her stiff stance and the blank look returned to her face.

"What the fuck, man!" one man slurred drunkenly. I stood protectively in front of Bella, growling at them, daring any of them to so much as take a step closer.

"Who the hell are you?" another asked. I just glared at him. I was trying to keep myself from ripping all their heads off. Bella needed to be taken away from here so I had to control myself. I turned around to pick Bella up as calmly as I could manage when one of the men ran forward and grabbed my arm.

"Dude, that's ours. Go get your own!"

I growled again and viciously took the hand that held my arm and shoved him down on the pavement. He hit the ground harder than I intended for him to, but I didn't care. I wouldn't be surprised if I broke a rib or two in him.

_Holy shit, that guy's strong!_

_Fuck, it hurts…_

_Crap…_

No more wasting time. I grabbed Bella, picking her up firmly in my arms and feeling like I was carrying a feather. A walked at a fast pace, a human fast pace, to the car. As I opened the passenger door, Bella groaned.

I looked down at her to see the blank look in her eyes slowly seep away. I glanced back at the men as they started walking away, probably to go looking for a new victim. The thought sickened me. The man I injured was groaning on the ground.

I looked back down at Bella as she became more aware. She looked up at me in shock, obviously surprised as to why I was there, let alone carrying her, about to put her in my car.

I placed Bella in the passenger seat as gently as I could, as if she were made of glass and shut the door, walking around to the driver's side. Bella still looked wide-eyed in shock. I gave her a moment to collect her thoughts together. I still needed a moment myself to calm down. Being with Bella helped me to not go back and kill those disgusting creatures, but I still needed to make an effort. I took a deep breath and felt the burn in my throat as I drank in Bella's scent. I was trying to get myself more used to it seeing as I would be spending more time with her from now on.

Wait, I was spending more time with her?

Well, of course I was. Being away from Bella made me feel anxious. Being with her made me feel… better than I've felt in a long time. Over the weeks of speaking to her and watching her, I became more than just fascinated. It found myself actually caring. After seeing Alice's vision, it felt like borderline infatuation.

Which was why I pretty much stalked her to Port Angeles. I was like those obsessive creepy stalkers. I _was_ one. It made me feel ashamed of myself, but then I reminded myself that if I hadn't followed Bella here, she would have been raped and probably killed. The thought sent a fresh wave of rage though me.

Suddenly Bella seemed to snap out of her shock and she turned to me. "Wa-wait, what happened?"

"Seatbelt," I said shortly. I knew I would never crash, but I still wanted her to be as safe as possible. I knew I failed in doing that tonight though.

Bella quickly fastened her seatbelt and turned back to me. I knew she could see the tense look on my face and tried to relax it, but without much luck.

"What happened?" she asked again. "Why are you here? I thought…"

My jaw tightened some more. "I just saved you from a bunch of drunken rapists who were going to kill you. What in the world were _you _doing?"

"Huh?"

"You were just standing there. You looked like you were spacing out. Why weren't you trying to get away?" I demanded. I was still furious over how she was just standing there, not doing a single thing. Did she _want_ to be raped? Did she _want_ to die? I could only protect her so much; she had to help herself when I couldn't be there. Tonight had been a close call.

I swear, this girl had no sense of self-preservation and it would be the end of me.

"Um…" she trailed off, obviously unsure of what to say_. _"I don't know. The fear and the shock were causing me to freeze, I guess." The lie was so transparent in her voice it was almost laughable. In fact, I did laugh, but it held no humor. She couldn't lie to save her life.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. You were doing more than just freezing up; you were there but only in body. Your mind was far away." I glanced at her. "I could tell."

"Oh, well, um…"

"Something happened," I said quietly, more to myself. I drove to the restaurant Bella was supposed to meet Jessica and Angela at and parked. I got out of the car and walked over to Bella's side to open her door for her. The chivalrous action was an impulse.

Bella stepped out and I shut the door. It slammed closed rather loudly and Bella flinched. I quickly gave her an apologetic look; I didn't mean to scare her, which I probably was.

"How did you find me?" she asked. She looked at me suspiciously and I grimaced for a second before answering.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine, starting with what just happened back there with those men." I needed to know why the hell she wasn't doing anything to protect herself. What was going through her head to make her basically serve herself up to those pigs. I knew that I was offering myself subject to her own questions, but Alice said there was something very different with Bella Swan. Judging from our little 'game' the other day at lunch, I was almost positive Bella already knew about my family and I being vampires, though how she figured it out I still didn't know. Learning that I could read minds couldn't hurt the freak image she must have already had of me.

She was contemplative for a minute, probably thinking over my proposal. Would she take it? Was the reason why she didn't do anything back there so secretive, she couldn't tell me?

I suddenly remembered that she looked the exact same way back when we were at the hospital, weeks ago as she did when she froze in front of the men. When she was looking at the small girl who was on life support. I didn't think much of it then, but were the two times somehow linked?

Bella spoke then. "Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know as long as you do the same for me."

"I will."

**BPOV**

We turned to the entrance of the restaurant when Jessica and Angela came down the steps. Angela saw me and quickly ran up to me and Edward, Jessica following behind.

"Bella! Where were you? We were so worried," she said, her eyes held genuine concern. Jessica also looked concerned, a little to my surprise. Okay, maybe she wasn't a total superficial girl. I shrugged in the cute, carefree way I had.

"Um, I was heading over here when I ran into Edward," I nodded towards Edward who was still standing beside me. Both their eyes widened a bit in surprise at just noticing Edward there. "And we got talking, losing track of time. Sorry."

Jessica got a sort of weird, gaga look in her eyes and even Angela's eyes looked a little glazed over. So I wasn't the only one who was affected by his presence.

"No, it's okay," Jessica said a little sweetly. "Um, yeah, that happens. We understand." Angela nodded in agreement. Well, I couldn't blame them. Edward, along with his family, was inhumanly gorgeous. _Inhuman_ being the key word here. I did my own fair share of ogling during the weeks at school.

I glanced at him and for once noticed his jacket was unbuttoned. The shirt he was wearing over his, I was sure, well-toned chest fit finely and the first couple of buttons were undone. His dark pants hung just a _tad_ low on his hips…

Guh. It was like those "hubba hubba" moments, but you know, I wasn't as weird as that.

I snapped back to reality when I noticed Angela was speaking to me.

"Bella, we already ate, sorry. We were starving and you were taking so long-"

"It's okay," I said, shrugging.

"I can take you to dinner," Edward said. "Then I can drive you home afterword." Angela and Jess looked to me to see if I wanted to and I nodded. How else was I supposed to have my questions answered?

After saying goodbye to them, Edward led me inside the restaurant, opening the door for me as I walked inside. The hostess's eyes zeroed in on Edward as we walked up to the podium. I didn't like it. It made me annoyed. I mean, _hello_, I exist too!

The way she looked at Edward made me feel a sort of anger inside me. Even though we weren't, Edward and I looked like a couple going out to dinner on a Friday night to any onlooker who didn't know us. You don't look that way at someone else's 'date'. For all she knew, he could be my fiancé or something. Did she have no shame?

Okay, so maybe I was just a little possessive, though I had no reason to be. Odd how I found myself actually wanting to have a reason. Ugh, confusing thoughts. Confusing feelings. I never felt so anxious, yet comfortable at the same time, around a guy before. This was new.

She sat us down in a booth in the more empty part of the restaurant, for which I was grateful for. This made talking so much more private, which was perfect.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, giving Edward a last too-big smile before turning away. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at her as I sat down. I looked at Edward and he looked amused at me. Stupid vampire.

"Is something the matter, Bella?" he asked, just to goad me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him and he just chuckled softly under his breath.

The waitress showed up then. She was a pretty girl with short black hair and an expectant face. I bet the hostess already filled her in on Edward. She also looked like she was in college. Edward was only in high school. Nice.

"Hi, I'm Amber and I'm your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked, only looking at Edward. Edward looked to me.

"Um, a coke," I said.

"Two cokes," Edward told the waitress. She smiled again at Edward and scurried off.

Edward looked at me expectantly as she left.

"What?" I said self-consciously.

"I believe this is the part where you start explaining what happened back there," he said, a certain edge to his voice. I hope it was directed at the men who almost raped me and not at me.

"First you tell me how you found me here," I said back. Call me immature, but I didn't want to answer him before he told me how he knew where I was. Did he stalk me or something? Because I found that downright creepy. I wanted it cleared up and explained.

"Bella…"

"Come on, Edward. Let's just start this from the beginning. Before you found me… the way I was, you somehow knew where I was and I want to know how. I'll answer your questions when we get to that part where you saved me. Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome," he replied. "And fine, I'll-"

He stopped abruptly as the waitress placed our drinks in front of us. "Ready to order?" she asked sweetly to Edward. Once again Edward gestured for me to go first.

I picked the first thing off the menu. "The mushroom ravioli, please." The waitress scribbled my order down and turned back to Edward.

"Nothing for me," he said. Of course not. Vampire.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." She took our menus and walked away. I looked back to Edward, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed. "Ask me anything you want," he said.

"Why are you here?"

"Next."

I frowned. "But that's the easiest one."

"Next."

I frowned some more at the table before looking back up to him. He looked at ease, but I could also see the seriousness in his eyes. He knew he would have to reveal it all tonight. I took a breath. "Okay, how did you know where I was? Did you follow me here?"

He leaned forward a bit. "I was only standing by in case you needed me. I noticed you weren't with your friends anymore and went looking for you. And then I heard what those _men_ were thinking and-"

"Wait, you 'heard' what they were thinking? Isn't that, you know… telepathy?"

"One sided telepathy," he said. "I can hear their thoughts, but I can't transfer my own thoughts into their heads."

"So… you can read minds?" I asked. Call me strange, but I immediately thought of Jean Grey from _X-Men_, except Edward wasn't telekinetic.

Edward nodded stiffly, probably waiting for me to laugh and say something like 'Get outta here!' but instead, I said, "Really? Okay, I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred. What's the number?"

_87, 87, 87…_

"I can't read your mind."

I looked at him, surprised. Was he pulling my leg? My first reaction was surprise, but then I felt a little relieved. If he was telling the truth, which I was pretty sure he was, then he wouldn't have heard my embarrassing thoughts over the weeks. Especially those thoughts during my ogling sessions.

"Why not?" I asked.

He shook his head, his brow furrowing. "I have no idea. It's like there is some wall around your mind, keeping me from reading it. I can read everyone's mind, everyone's, but when it comes to you, there is nothing there."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

He laughed. "I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with _you?"_

I ignored his comment. "So, that's how you found me. You read those men's minds," I confirmed. He nodded.

"You're taking this much better than I though," he noted. "You're not the least bit skeptical?" I shook my head. "How can you believe me so quickly?"

"Maybe because I'm a little crazy too," I said smiling lightly. "Are you going to tell me why you are here, now?"

Edward sighed. "I followed you, as you know, but just because I feel very protective of you." He looked a little embarrassed. Who knew he could look cute like that. "I'm sorry, but I was worried something would happen." He smirked. "And I was right."

The waitress came by then and placed my food in front of me. It smelled pretty good. She turned to Edward. "Changed your mind?"

He shook his head. "No thank you." She nodded and left.

"I believe we're now at the part where you encountered those friends of yours from before," his voice hardened and I felt a surge of hate at the mention of the rapists. "Tell me what happened. Why did you just stand there like that? Why weren't you doing anything?" His eyes narrowed at me and I could tell I was in trouble for not protecting myself.

"Uh, this is going to take a bit of explaining…" I said, picking up my utensils.

"Then I guess you should hurry up and start."

I frowned at Edward's snippy tone and popped a piece of ravioli in my mouth. It was really good. I swallowed it and took a sip of my coke before finally answering Snippy McSnipperson. "Just to say before hand, me not doing anything to protect myself, me just standing there, was involuntary. I couldn't control what was happening. Believe me; I did not intend to make myself entirely submissive like that."

"Go on."

"I'll need to explain everything for you to understand what happened."

"Just say what you need to say, Bella."

I took a deep breath, staring at my food. "I can see numbers."

I looked up at Edward and he looked confused. I wouldn't have expected anything different. He cocked an eyebrow in his confusion. "Numbers?" he said skeptically. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He had every right to be skeptical. I hadn't fully explained myself yet.

"Yeah, numbers," I confirmed. "I know it sounds weird, but I don't mean numbers on a page or just random hallucinations. I mean I see numbers at the tops of people's heads."

"I don't understand."

I ate another piece of the ravioli and gestured around the restaurant at other tables with families, friends, and couples.

"Every single person around us, that blonde guy over there or that old lady to your right, has a series of numbers just floating above their heads. I can see them right now." I eyed the floating digits above a little kid's noggin. "They're always there. Just floating. About eight numbers are above each head and for everyone, they're different."

I turned back to Edward and he looked a mix of surprised, skeptical, confused, and curious. Nothing I didn't expect. My power wasn't exactly something that's been heard of before. I was nervous though that he wouldn't believe me. This was the first time I ever really explained to anyone my secret.

"And what do the numbers mean?" he asked.

"They tell me when a person will die," I replied in a quiet voice. His eyes widened a little. I shrugged. "Yeah, I know it's morbid, but it's true."

"Is that why you always look at the tops of people's heads whenever you speak with someone?"

"What?"

"You always quickly glance at the tops of the heads of people you speak to. I don't know if it's just an automatic thing or not, but you do."

"You've noticed that?"

"Yes. I doubt anyone else has though, so don't worry."

I looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, that's why I do it. And it _is_ something automatic. I do it without thinking. I'm not psychotic, but I'm just curious to see other's numbers. The numbers are just _there. _How can you expect me not to look at them?"

Edward nodded. "And what does this have to do with what happened earlier?"

I ate more of my food and took another sip of my coke. "There's another part of my ability I could do without. You see, if I see anyone who is going to die in 24 hours or less, then I get a vision of his or her death. It just happens and I hate it. That's what happened at the hospital, when I saw that little girl on the life support. I saw her death."

"So you just get a vision of how this person is going to die if you see him or her about a day or less beforehand?" he clarified. I nodded. "And so one of those men was going to die soon and when you saw his face you were pulled into a vision, and thus became immobile and dead to your surroundings. Your mind was in the vision." I nodded again.

"Exactly." I took another bite of my food.

"These numbers are just above every person's head. They're always there. It's basically a part of your normal everyday vision."

"Yeah, that's right."

He still looked skeptical and disbelieving. I sighed in irritation and put down my fork.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I said. I shouldn't have expected otherwise. I'm just the loony who makes up things. _'Stop making things up, Bella,'_ Renee had told me. Edward would probably tell me the same. Was it really so hard to believe?

Yes. Yes, it was.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said apologetically. "I've never heard of something like that before and it seems so far fetched…"

That hypocrite! "Okay, so you expect meto believe _you_ when you tell me you can freaking read minds, and I do believe you, but yet you can't believe _me _when I say that I have a special ability too?" I hissed. "Are you the only one who can be different?"

"It's different for me, Bella," he said. "I'm different from you."

"So just because you aren't the same as me, I can't possibly have some sort of power. If I claim to have an ability, I must be lying."

"I don't think you're lying."

"Oh, so you think I'm insane?"

"No! Well…"

"Edward, I swear to God…"

"Well, what do you expect me to think?" he demanded, running a hand through his hair. "You just tell me you can see numbers and visions. You can't expect me to believe you just like that. You can't blame me for being doubtful. Anyone would be. Everyone would be."

"I believed you could read minds right away."

"I told you, it's different for me."

"Well, what about the time I saved Connor from the van? You know how I knew to save him? I had a vision of him being crushed by that thing," I shot at Edward.

"It was icy that day and everyone could hear the van's screeches against the pavement. You just happened to be close enough to him to save him."

"Edward, I was running across the lot!" I kept my voice low, but urgent and angry. "That is not really what I consider close. I knew what was going to happen so I ran to him."

"It wasn't that hard to predict what was going to happen once you heard the van coming."

I wanted to pull my hair out, he was being so thick-skulled. But then I remembered something else. Something Edward couldn't deny. I lowered my voice to a near whisper even though I knew no one was listening to us.

"Then how did I figure out what you are?"

His eyes widened. He really shouldn't have been too shocked. He knew I knew he was a vampire ever since our word game.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and your family have don't have any numbers." His eyes grew even more surprised. "It's how I figured out you're immortal… and it eventually led me to find out what you are." He kept his eyes on me, penetrating into my soul.

"Vampires," I whispered, but he heard.

Time stood still for an agonizingly slow moment before he abruptly stood up from the table. "Are you finished eating?" he asked. It took me a second to answer. I wasn't expecting that question.

I looked down at my partially done food. Eh, I wasn't that hungry to begin with. I nodded. Edward reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, dropping a few bills on the table.

"Good. I think we should continue this in the car."

* * *

**A/N: Part II of the convo up next!**

**Review if you love me! And if you don't, review anyway! The chapter's a bit longer this time, so tell me what you thought! Can we make it to 1000 reviews? Over 1000 reviews? I think we can so press that review button!**

**Oh, and since I'm so damn tired of answering the same questions over and over again, I wrote a FAQ for this story and posted the link to it on my page. So if you have a question, please read the FAQ first to see if it has already been answered there. Thanks.**

**Peace out.**


	12. Late Night Conversations

**A/N: HOLY 1200 REVIEWS BATMAN!!! Thank you, gracias, merci beaucoup!**

**Huge apologies for this being so late. Bigger note at the bottom. And it definitely shouldn't take this long to get the next chapter out after this.**

**Oh, and give Edward a little slack for not believing Bella at first. The poor guy isn't used to humans being so out of the ordinary. **

**On with Chapter TWELVE!!!**

**

* * *

**"_Vampires," I whispered, but he heard. _

_Time stood still for an agonizingly slow moment before he abruptly stood up from the table. "Are you finished eating?" he asked. It took me a second to answer. I wasn't expecting that question. _

_I looked down at my partially done food. Eh, I wasn't that hungry to begin with. I nodded. Edward reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, dropping a few bills on the table._

"_Good. I think we should continue this in the car."_

**Chapter 12: Late Night Conversations**

To say that the very short walk from the inside of the restaurant to Edward's car was not the most excruciatingly tense walk of my life yet would have been a lie. It was just that, and it didn't help that Edward's face was all stiff and tight. I mean, I thought he was serious before, but this was like, Yoda serious. Not really.

Once we were inside and buckled in (well, _I_ was buckled in), the atmosphere didn't show mercy and lighten up at all. The tension was so thick, forget about cutting it with a knife; I could open my mouth and take a bite out of it.

About twenty-seven seconds after Edward started driving, he finally spoke.

"So, please explain more about what you were saying before. With the 'no numbers'."

"You mean how it led me to find out you're a vampire?"

He grimaced as I said 'vampire'.

"Edward, you don't have to hide it from me anymore," I said quietly. "I know what you are, so there's no use in pretending anymore in front of me." Edward opened his mouth, looking as if he wanted to protest. "And don't even try to deny it," I cut him off.

"Just explain, please," he said, still all tense-like.

"Well, I saw you and your siblings on my first day here and noticed you have no numbers. Do you remember me running out of the cafeteria?"

He nodded. "Rosalie and Alice followed you. Alice was curious and she just dragged Rose with her."

"Yeah, that was awkward," I said, remembering.

"So, you saw us, saw no numbers on top of your heads, and then ran away?"

"I sort of freaked out," I admitted. "Never in my life had I ever seen something like you and your family before. At first I thought there was something wrong with _me._ Well, something more wrong than usual." I scrunched up my nose slightly, remembering the feelings of confusion, disbelief, and even vulnerability. I hated feeling vulnerable.

"And how did this lead you to your conclusion…" he urged me to continue.

"Conclusion that you're a vampire?"

He grimaced again and I snickered. "Really, are you going to act that way every time I say it?" I said. "It's who you are; you shouldn't be ashamed of it." I knew I wasn't really one to talk since I often wished I was normal myself, but at least I was more accepting than him. Edward's face turned stony serious again.

"Just… keep talking," he said.

"Okay, so I had a mini freak out and after that you guys seemed to always be on my mind." I purposely left out how it was mostly just _him_ on my mind. "The absolute _impossibility _of the situation was staggering. Death is just something that is bound to happen to everyone. It's a way of life; nothing can go on forever. I guess I was wrong. I thought I was going crazy."

"Is that why you were always staring at me?" Edward asked, a little bit of humor entering his voice.

"Maybe," I said sheepishly. "Subtlety was never my strong point. Anyway, after I finally came to the terms that it wasn't me who was causing the problem, I grew more curious. There was something about you that makes you different from everyone else. Why else would you have nothing up there? And then…"

"And then…?" he near whispered.

"And then you saved me from that van," I said, looking out the window. "You may have denied anything was out of the ordinary then, but I wasn't convinced. That rescue just deepened my suspicions about you not being normal. The abnormal speed and strength; it couldn't be human.

"I started doing some research on why you don't seem to be dying, for a lack of a better word, and figured that you must be immortal. There was no other explanation."

"Immortality is something from stories not real life," Edward said, sounding surprised. "You weren't skeptical at all? You accepted the fact that I was probably immortal just like that?"

"I guess any normal person would have laughed and pushed that possibility aside, and I admit that I was a bit disbelieving at first, but I figured that if my ability existed, why couldn't this? My 'power' sounds like something that is taken out of a book, doesn't it? I doubt it is something science could explain. If I tell anyone, I would be thrown in a mental institution. I knew it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't acknowledge the probability of you being immortal for I wasn't exactly scientifically possible myself."

I noticed Edward look a little comfortable at the mention of hypocrisy. _Good._

"This research led you to vampires?" he asked, glancing at me. He didn't flinch at the word.

"Not really. My dad's old friend, Billy Black, let me have a bunch of old books he was cleaning out of his house since I like to read. One of them was called _Quileute Legends_." I didn't miss how Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I read through it, simply out of boredom, and came across a legend about the 'Cold Ones'."

I watched as Edward's knuckles turned even whiter than before, if that was possible. He obviously knew something about these Quileutes or he wouldn't have had such a reaction. My Edward-is-keeping-something-from-me senses were tingling.

"I'm guessing you know about that legend," I said. "And don't even think about saying otherwise," I quickly added.

Edward nodded. "I do."

There was more to this than just that, I could feel it. I may not have premonitions, but Edward wasn't saying the full story.

"Are you going to tell me more?" I asked.

"Another time." I tried to suppress the fluttery feeling I got in my stomach when I heard him pretty much confirming there would be another time. "Continue explaining, please," he said. Even in as tense a moment as this, he still was so polite.

"I read the legend and had another mini freak out, considering the way the 'Cold Ones' were described. There were so many similarities to you; the coldness, the strength, the speed, how pale you are, and so on so forth. When I was researching I had come across vampires, but it didn't seem like such a huge probability until then. After reading it, I was so sure of what you really were that the only thing I needed then was for you to confirm it for me, in one way or another."

"That little word game," Edward said quietly. I nodded.

"I said subtlety was not one of my strengths, and it isn't. I'm pretty sure I was making myself and my inquiries obvious by doing that, but I needed to know."

"That was a very foolish thing to do," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I know."

"I don't think you do." I looked at Edward curiously. He continued, "By letting us know that you knew something about us and what we truly are, you put yourself at risk, Bella. Humans are not supposed to know about our kind. If it had been any other coven, you probably would have either been turned into one of us or killed for knowing. Any and every measure is taken to keep us a secret."

I gulped, a little nervous. Although it may not have been very smart, at least not to others, I trusted Edward. Yet that didn't stop me from having that little nagging thought in the back of my brain, _'Now he's going to take you to the woods and murder you! And suck out your blood too!'_ Yes, I know he wouldn't have done that and he did say that any _other_ 'coven' of vampires would do that, but it was an automatic reaction.

"Well, curiousity killed the cat," I said teasingly, to lighten up the mood. Only Edward's mood was not to be lightened. Pity.

"If I hadn't defended you, that saying could have come true," he said darkly. A shiver ran up my spine. It was silent for a few moments. I didn't even want to think about what could have happened. I remembered how livid Rosalie Hale looked back at school; would she have let me live?

"So that's basically it," I said moments later, trying to shake off the creepy feeling of almost bringing on a near-death experience. "That's how I found out about you."

"And you say it's only my family and I who are like this. You have never encountered anyone with no numbers before?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Only you guys."

"You used to live in Phoenix, right? Arizona?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled humorlessly. "That makes sense."

"What?" I said, puzzled. "How?"

"Phoenix is always sunny. It is not an ideal place for a vampire to go to let alone live, so it makes sense that you've never seen one of us before." He glanced over at me and smirked, though he still looked tense and brooding. "Why else do you think my family and I live in the rainiest state? There's a reason behind it, you know."

I turned more towards him in my seat. "So it's true that vampires burn in the sun? Is that why you were away from school when it was sunny out?"

Edward shook his head. "That's just a myth. We don't burn in the sun, but we definitely do _something_ out of the ordinary when in the sunshine. And yes, I was away from school that sunny day because if I did go to school, it would have been disastrous."

"So what _do_ you do in the sunshine, if not burn to ashes," I asked, genuinely curious. Now that he was openly admitting he was a vampire, and actually telling me things about him to top it off, I was not going to loose any chance to milk information out of him.

Edward hesitated before answering, looking like he was thinking hard about something. "I'll show you sometime," he finally said. I knew I wasn't going to get it any better than that, so I let it go. Also, I was cheering on the inside about getting to spend more time with him.

Silence fell over the car for a moment before I said, almost whispering, "So, do you believe me now?" I looked down at my hands in my lap, clasping them together, twisting my fingers this way and that. I bit my bottom lip.

He didn't answer right away. In fact, he didn't answer for a _long_ time. So long in fact, that I looked over at him to see if he even heard me. He looked very tense (surprise, surprise) and deep in thought. It was obvious he was thinking long and hard over this, and although it was rather hypocritical of him, I couldn't be too mad. My power did seem rather far fetched. People have claimed to be able to read minds before, but seeing numbers? No has ever said to do that.

"Yes."

It was so quiet I almost missed it. That one word in that velvet whisper which made my shoulders sag with relief. I didn't know why I wanted him to so badly believe me, but I guess I was tired of keeping it in. I wanted the first person to know, other than Renee who never believed me anyway, to not think I was crazy. I didn't want Edward of all people to think I was mentally unstable, because I wasn't.

I wanted to be accepted for who I was and for him to take me seriously. I was hoping he would understand the best since he was not normal like everyone else, but apparently I was wrong at first. Now, hopefully, he did understand.

"So you do actually believe me? You don't think I'm just insane?" I asked, needing to make sure.

Edward looked back at me, nothing but honesty in his eyes. "Yes, I do believe you. I was doubtful at first, of course, but after you've explained all this to me… it can't just be a coincidence that you cannot see these numbers for my kind and my kind only. I am immortal, Bella, immortal to time anyway, and it can't just be chance that you see numbers for everyone except my family and I. If it really all was in your head, and none of it was real, then why didn't you see numbers for me? It couldn't have been coincidence."

"Thank you," I said, and meaning it. It felt nice to be believed. To be taken seriously.

"I'm sorry for not believing you before," Edward apologized. "I wanted to believe you, but something like that, for a human no less, is just unheard of. Like your numbers, it is just common knowledge that humans don't have supernatural abilities like that. Forgive me for sounding ignorant, but that's how it has always been… until now." He thought for a second. "If this is possible for you, are there other humans who have strange powers too?"

I shrugged. "If there are, they're all in hiding." A sudden thought came to me. "Like that special school in the X-Men. If I exist, there could be others and we could band together."

Edward finally dropped a tiny bit of his stiff exterior to look amusedly at me. Wolverine was one of my childhood crushes, so sue me.

As much as I didn't want to, I directed the conversation back down the serious route. "Is it really that impossible for a human to have a power?"

"Well, not anymore," he answered dryly. "Really, though, it is completely unheard of. Humans are normal. They don't have anything to do with the supernatural or mythical creatures."

"So when you said it was different for _you_ to have an ability.."

"I meant that I am a vampire and that you're a human; it is far more likely for a vampire to have powers than a human."

"But you were all humans once, weren't you?"

Edward paused. "Yes, we were, but that doesn't change anything. I couldn't read minds until I was changed. As a human, I was powerless. Vampires don't really develop powers, if they are meant to have any, until after the change."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't really know, but I'm guessing it has a connection to how we were as humans. My father, Carlisle, theorizes that certain strong characteristics we possessed as humans were strengthened even further after being changed. This evolved into our powers. Not everyone has power though. So for me, Carlisle thinks I was able to tell what people were thinking easily in my human life and this led to telepathy once I was changed."

That was actually a very good theory, though my main focus was on what Edward said about him being changed. He had a human life before this. I wanted to ask him about it, but I doubted he wanted to talk about something so personal to me. Yet.

But then again, this vampire stuff was pretty personal too.

I decided to say something else instead.

"I already have a pretty developed, unrealistic power. If I were to be turned into one of you, would my power stay the same or strengthen as your father's theory says?"

"I honestly don't know," Edward said truthfully.

Edward turned to look at me, I could feel his gaze burning a nice damn hole in the side of my head. I turned to look back at him. His golden eyes were looking at me, they didn't seem focused. I could tell he was lost in thought. He looked… disturbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled bronze hair. "You know I'm a vampire."

I laughed lightly. "Well, yeah, I do. I thought I made that pretty clear."

"What do you think about it?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think about me being a monster?" he said, almost growling. That was animalistic. "You couldn't have just learned about me being what I am, being a predator, and be perfectly at ease with it. I've been waiting this entire time for you to ask me the most important question."

"What…"

"What. Do. I .Eat?" He looked so frustrated and angry that for a split second, I was afraid. His tone was harsher than I had ever heard him use.

"You won't hurt me," I whispered. I was confident he wouldn't hurt me. I knew it was reckless or incredibly stupid, or a combination of both, but I trusted him. I may have been a little freaked out at first, but that was just my primal instincts of self-preservation kicking in. Now that I've had time to think about it, and get to know Edward (though there was much more I still wanted know), I trusted him.

"How do you know that?" he hissed. "I'm dangerous, Bella. How do you know I don't kill humans? How do you know I'm not going to drink your blood right now?"

I tried to hold back the shiver itching to run through me and attempted to answer as calmly as I could.

"If you were going to hunt people, why live in such a small town?"

"I could be hunting elsewhere."

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it long ago."

"Sometimes death will happen without the desire to."

"What are you saying?"

I noticed he was pulling into my street and I was surprised we were back in Forks so quickly.

He pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. I saw Charlie's cruiser parked in front of us, so he had to be home. I glanced at the house and saw a distant light through the window, indicating Charlie was watching the game. He wouldn't notice e sitting out here in a boy's car.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.

"Bella, I'm dangerous. You should have stayed away when you had the chance."

"What do you mean, when I had the chance? Are you saying that if I wanted to back out now, I wouldn't be able to?" I asked. I didn't want to admit it, but there was some truth to that statement. I was in far too deep to just drop everything now and forget about all that had happened between us. Besides, I felt drawn to him; I couldn't leave if I wanted to, and God knows I didn't want to. I just wanted to know what _he _meant.

"I mean I wouldn't let you," he said. Then his eyes widened a little, showing his own surprise at his words. My eyebrows shot up at that statement. He wouldn't _let_ me? What the hell?

"That came out wrong," Edward said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Then how was it supposed to come out?"

"I," he paused. "I can't stay away from you anymore." He said it so softly, almost tenderly, that it rang quietly in the stillness of the night. My eyes widened.

Surprised, I sat there, staring into his eyes, wondering what on earth he was implying with that statement. The silence between us was heavy with the words just said. Edward didn't look away like I might have, but instead stared right back. I finally spoke.

"Then don't."

Such a simple answer, yet when I saw the torment and conflict on Edward's face, I knew it was far more complicated than it seemed. He sighed again and leaned back against his seat. "This is wrong," he breathed out, closing his eyes. "This is not right on many levels."

"I don't think I could stay away from you either," I admitted.

Edward opened his eyes and looked at me closely, trying to decipher if I was telling the truth or not. He shook his head. "This is not right," he repeated, more to himself than to me.

"Then do you not want to…?" I trailed off, not wanting to think about trying to forget all of this. He knew my secret and I knew his. We were bonded in a way neither of us had been bonded before. True, his family of course already knew about his mind reading and they would probably learn about my ability if Edward and I continued to spend time with each other, but there was something unexplainable between Edward and I.

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I just told you that I can't stay away from you anymore, remember? I may think it is wrong, but it won't stop me from continuing this… this odd friendship between us." I didn't like how he said 'friendship', but I wasn't going to complain.

I nodded and glanced at my watch. "I should go inside now. It's getting late. I'll see you at school?"

"Yes," he answered shortly. I turned around to get out when I remembered something suddenly.

"Wait," I said, turning back. He looked at me curiously. "You never clarified this before; _do_ you drink from humans?" I didn't want to say it, but it would definitely throw a huge wedge between us if he did. I didn't think I would be able to accept he was eating my fellow man, for God's sake.

He chuckled darkly. "No, I don't. My family and I only hunt animals. Lucky for you."

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the side.

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay." I paused. "I figured you didn't drink from humans, anyway."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "And how would you know that?"

"Your eyes aren't red. The legend said the Cold Ones had red eyes from the human blood they drank. Your eyes are a golden-ish colour. No where near red," I explained.

"How do you know I'm not wearing contacts?"

I snorted. "If you were trying to hide red eyes, you would have chosen contacts that were less conspicuous than gold. Come on, _yellow_ eyes? I don't know if that's genetically possible and if it is, then it would be very rare. If you were really trying to hide being a vampire, you would have chosen green or brown or an eye colour like that."

"That's true. You're very observant."

"It's both a curse and a blessing," I said, I opened the door and began to reluctantly get out of the car. I know I just spent the last two or three hours with Edward, but I didn't want to leave him yet.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I turned back, maybe a little too eagerly.

Edward was leaning a little closer than I expected, but I didn't lean away.

"May I drive you to school on Monday?" he asked politely, though I could see the brightness in his eyes.

"Okay," I replied.

With a little bit of hesitation I finally got out of that car and just before I closed the door I heard a soft, "Goodnight, Isabella."

He didn't drive away until I was safely inside my house.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love them and do appreciate them all. I'm sorry for updating so late.**

**My Microsoft Word is pretty much fixed now (it was the reason my updates for both this story and my other one were slow), so rest assured it will not take 3 weeks for the next chapter to come out. **

**I'm going to ask you not to beg me to update ultra soon or any of those sort of requests (I got that a lot when I update LABNCS). I can't handle it right now. Something very bad and stressful has happened last week that put many things in my life on hold. But I repeat, it will NOT take 3 weeks to update again. **

**Peace out.**


	13. Accidentally in Love

**A/N: Hey, here you are. Don't forget to review and thank you for all your patience. You're all much more amazing than I deserve :)**

**On with Chapter THIRTEEN!!! **

**

* * *

**"May I drive you to school on Monday?" he asked politely, though I could see the brightness in his eyes.

"Okay," I replied.

With a little bit of hesitation I finally got out of that car and just before I closed the door I heard a soft, "Goodnight, Isabella."

He didn't drive away until I was safely inside my house.

**Chapter 13: Accidentally in Love - EPOV**

As soon as Bella was safely inside her house, I sped off towards home.

It was time to have a chat with Alice.

Bella's power, her ability, her reason why I thought she was so strange was just so unpredictable and incomprehensible. Never would I have guessed she was able to see, well, _numbers._ And not just numbers, but numbers that mark a human's life span! I had never heard of anything so bizarre before in a vampire, let alone a human.

Humans weren't supposed to have powers. Such things came after being turned into one of my kind if they ever had the misfortune to be bitten.

Humans were normal, and that was part of their beauty. They were born, lived, loved, had all the human experiences, and then died. They had souls and beating hearts and were _alive. _They led blissfully normal lives that were not tainted by emptiness. They were not practically the living dead in the technical sense of the term.

Yet Bella had such a morbid ability that in a way, made her inhuman. Not inhuman as in cruel, but inhuman as in she just didn't fit in the rest of her kind.

Nor did she fit in with my kind.

Did she even have a place in this world?

This just led me back to thinking that if Bella, a human with a power, existed, then perhaps there were others like her. I couldn't imagine what such powers would be like if they were to be changed into vampires. Would they heighten? Would they remain the same?

I didn't know, and I would never try to find out.

I still felt guilty for not believing Bella at first. As I already said, humans just didn't have powers like that. It didn't work like that for them.

Like any other rational thinker, my first thought was that she was delusional. I didn't like the term 'crazy', but if Bella told anyone else of this ability of hers, that was what she would've been labeled as. The idea of her seeing floating numbers was so absurd. I knew she wasn't lying; Bella couldn't lie to save her life and she was speaking with so much conviction.

Carlisle was an influential man. Bella had to have had some sort of mental condition. He would have been able to find trusted professional help for her. She would've resented me at first, but it was for her own good.

But then she told me how I had no numbers. Not only that, but my entire family (with the obvious exception of Esme) had no numbers.

That was why she had asked so strangely on her first day at school and how she had learned our secret without anyone telling her anything.

It couldn't have been just a coincidence. It couldn't have been only chance that she saw life spans for everyone except us. The immortal ones. The ones who were, technically, already dead.

That was when I truly believed her. That was when I knew she wasn't just insane.

I was still trying to shake off the waves of shock which engulfed me earlier.

In a way, Bella could see a little Doomsday Clock above every human head, just ticking away, minutes to midnight.

The question now was if she had this power for a reason, or if it was just random. I found it hard to believe it was simply a random gift (or perhaps curse). Why would God, or science, or whatever, make Bella the way she was if there was no purpose?

But then again, why was _I_ here? Why did vampires exist? To control human population? To make sure the world did not overpopulate? That just didn't sound right.

Of course, Bella was full of questions about vampires. Her curiousity would someday be her undoing.

Her easy questioning and how she seemed to not be afraid of me was both relieving and disturbing. Relief, because I didn't want her to be afraid of me. Though it still burned my throat like an intense flame, it was slowly getting easier to be around her. Her scent still called to me like no other, but so far my desire for her company, her smiles, and her laughs was overpowering my desire for her blood. The more I seemed to care for this girl, the more tolerable my bloodlust had become.

I felt disturbed at the same time though, because it couldn't be safe for her to be with me, as much as it hurt to admit. I knew I would try my ultimate best to not hurt her, but I still didn't completely trust myself.

But because I was a selfish creature, it wouldn't stop me from spending time with her.

And if she came to her senses and pushed me away, I would still pursue her.

I didn't know exactly when the odd, intriguing girl managed to captivate me and capture not only my curiousity, but my secret affections too. She was getting harder to resist and I knew that if she woke up tomorrow morning and decided to never speak to me again, I wouldn't let her.

I didn't know the exact depths of my feelings for her yet, but the feelings were there.

Damn it. Alice was right. Again.

This was all so new to me. Even in my human life, I had never truly felt anything remotely romantic towards anyone before. I almost felt embarrassed that this experience was so fresh and new.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I could practically feel the smugness rolling off of Alice as I pulled into the driveway of my home. I didn't need Jasper to know how she was feeling.

I stepped through the door and sighed, everyone's thoughts hitting me full force. It made me miss Bella's presence more than before; it was nice and quiet when I was with her. Though at the same time, her mind's silence was frustrating.

"Alice," I called, no need to raise my voice. I knew she and every other member of the household could hear me.

She hopped gracefully down the stairs, looking at me smugly, but also with genuine happiness.

_See, Edward, what did I tell you? I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away form her._

I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to try to find somewhere where we could talk privately. It didn't matter where we were inside the house; everyone would still be able to hear us.

Instead, I turned around and walked outside, knowing Alice would follow.

I started running as I hit the edge of the forest, with Alice in close pursuit. I stopped after less than a minute and turned around. Alice still looked ready to burst with excitement and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but be fond of my adopted sister. Alice and I had a connection that I lacked with my other siblings. We understood each other, our powers often working together.

"So, numbers?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I would have never figured that out on my own." _I feel sort of sorry for Bella. That must be a difficult ability for her to have. Especially since she is so kind hearted._

"I'm sure it would be hard on almost anyone to have such a power," I said. "It is still a little unbelievable."

_I'm not surprised at all that you didn't believe her at first. _She smirked. _It was almost amusing. _"Despite the fact you're a walking myth, you have a very stubborn way of thinking. If you decide on something in your mind, you will very rarely be open to other possibilities or other ways of thinking. You need to be more open minded."

I ignored her statement. "What do you see in the future now?"

_See? That's what I'm talking about? You brushed off my advice since you don't want to admit you're a stubborn idiot. _"I see you and Bella growing closer. You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"More than I should," I admitted. Alice beamed.

"Has my brother fallen in love?" she asked, looking ecstatic.

Love? Fallen in love with Bella?

No, I don't think I have… yet. I probably could, quite easily, but I don't think I have. True, I cared for her much more than I had thought I could care for a human girl and yes, I had feelings for her that were very different than what I felt for Alice, Rosalie, or Esme.

But love was such a strong word and I was still utterly confused about Bella. Was it love? Was it simply infatuation?

I hadn't known her for very long. I couldn't have fallen in love with her so soon. All the time I had spent with her, I had simply talked with her, trying to figure out her way of thinking, her opinions, her beliefs… At first I did it because I couldn't read her mind. If there was anyone else who's mind I couldn't read, I probably would have done the same thing.

But after a little while, it became so interesting and captivating to listen to her, that I genuinely wanted to get to know her better.

Alice saw the confused expressions on my face and said, "Don't beat yourself up for not knowing yet, Edward. You've never had feelings like these for anyone else before. You've been… loveless for over a hundred years."

"You were never confused with Jasper," I said. "Shouldn't love be something you just know? Something you don't even need to think about since you just know?"

She giggled. _You're kind of cute when you're so clueless and innocent. I feel like a big sister giving her little brother girl advice._ I scowled and she rolled her eyes. "Edward, it was different with Jasper and I. I had already seen the future and knew we'd end up together. So when I _did_ fall in love with him, it was expected and I didn't need to think about it. Everyone has a different experience. No two couples are exactly the same. Just because you and Bella are talking a little longer to sort out your feelings doesn't make them any less genuine." _I have a good feeling about you two… and not to mention pretty nice visions._

If I could blush, I probably would have. This was not the discussion I was originally intending for Alice and I to have.

Shaking my head of what she had been telling me, I said, "Why do you think Bella can see these numbers? Do you think there's a reason? A purpose?"

"That's the sort of thing you should ask Carlisle, since I don't know why she has it. Maybe the future will reveal it. Though…" she trailed off.

"Though what?"

"I have been getting very blurry and conflicting visions that I can hardly make out. The future is confused over something. Someone out there, possibly Bella or maybe someone else, can't make up their mind." _But from what I can make out, it isn't very good. Something is going to happen, Edward, and it's going to cause both you and Bella to make a decision which will have a huge impact on all of our lives. I'll try to look more into it and have a clearer picture, but that's all I'm getting so far. Something big is coming._

This unsettled me further. Something big was coming? Alice didn't say if it was dangerous or not, but it would change Bella's life, and I didn't know if it would be for the better. If it was anything that would've put Bella's life in danger, I would've fought it tooth and nail to make sure she would be safe. But if this 'thing' that was coming was big enough for Alice to take so seriously and give me such a warning, it might've been something I had little power over.

What was it that was coming?

_Don't worry, Edward. I have a good feeling about the two of you, so I know you can overcome this. Regardless, I'll be on the lookout. I'm going to love Bella too, you know._ "I have to protect my future sister." Alice winked.

"So, should I tell the others about her power?" I asked. I didn't feel very comfortable about that, since it was Bella's secret to tell, not mine. Just because I knew it didn't mean I had to reveal it.

Alice shook her head. "No. Let Bella tell them herself. She will be meeting us soon, anyway."

"She will?" Was I truly ready to involve her in my life so much? Though I supposed it was already too late, considering she knew my family was actually a coven of vampires living clandestine lives.

"Yes, she will. Soon." _I can't wait, though I know Rosalie won't be thrilled. Don't worry, I'll talk to her._

"Thank you, Alice," I said, meaning it. My sister could be overbearing and annoying at times, but she always had my back and sometimes she even had a heart that rivaled Esme's.

We ran back to the house and to the overly curious eyes of our family, but we revealed nothing of our conversation in the forest.

The night dragged on and I became restless. I wouldn't be seeing Bella until Monday, and it was only Friday night. Well, actually, it was the very early dark hours of Saturday morning, but it would still be far too long before I could see Bella again.

This eagerness to see Bella was more powerful than it had been before, and it troubled me, but I didn't dwell on it. I was selfish and just wanted to see her again, to make sure she was safe.

Feeling like the lowest scum of the earth, I told my family I was going out for a run, though I was sure Alice knew where I was actually going. I felt like such a dirty stalker, a peeping tom, and I knew I was. But I couldn't stop myself.

I ran into Forks, knowing my feet could take me to where I wanted to go far faster than any vehicle. I ran until I was well into the small town, and made my way to a small house with a red truck and a police cruiser in front. The Swan residence.

It was half past one in the morning and the entire town was sleeping. Like I had expected, the windows of Bella's home were dark and her and her father's steady breathing and heartbeat could be heard inside.

I obviously wasn't going to go in through the front door. If there was one thing a vampire couldn't do, it was walk through solid matter. I would have had to break the lock to get inside, and that wasn't an option. There was tall, sturdy tree that grew past a window on the second story of the house. That was it.

I quickly climbed up the tree and peeked into the window.

If my heart had been beating, it would have momentarily stopped.

It was her room.

Bella was lying asleep on her bed. Her comforter was on the floor and her legs tangled in the sheets. She was not sleeping peacefully, at least not this night.

I slowly pushed the window open, relieved it wasn't locked. I cringed as it made a screeching noise. _I would have to remember oil for next time_, I thought.

Next time?

I shook my head. Stalking her like this disgusted me. I should go back and leave her alone for the night.

But another look at Bella, sleeping in her bed, made me halt my trip back home. Before I knew it, I soundlessly jumped into her room, holding my breath. Since this was Bella's bedroom, I knew her scent would be not only over everything, but also in large concentration. I couldn't be reckless.

I looked around slowly. The room was cluttered, but kept clean. There was a rocking chair in the corner, making me puzzled. Why would she have a rocking chair in her room? Surely she had outgrown such things.

Nevertheless, I sat down and observed the sleeping girl. She had been all I had been thinking about since she first arrived. Her hair was spread out on her pillow, she wore a pair of sweats and a holey t-shirt, and her mouth was slightly open. Her chest was gently rising and falling from her breathing.

I yearned to read her mind, more than usual, just to see what she was dreaming. Judging by her restless sleep, it was not the most pleasant of dreams, but I still wanted to see it. I wanted to know what her sub conscious mind was conjuring up for her to see while she slept and waited for morning to come.

She rolled over and I stiffened, relaxing once she showed no signs of waking.

There was a pile of CDs next to her bed along with a few books, their covers face down. I wanted to get up and examine them, to find out more about her, but I knew it would be unwise. I shouldn't have been in her room at night in the first place. Being that close to her would not have been smart.

I closed my eyes for a moment, mentally preparing myself. I let out the air already in my lungs and took a deep breath.

The fire in my throat scorched, burning so much that I nearly coughed. Her scent covered every surface in the room, thick and almost suffocating. The light breeze from the window I left open was only a very small relief.

I needed to get used to this though. If I was going to spend more time with Bella, I needed to grow accustomed to her scent. I couldn't let the monster inside of me take control and make me crazy with bloodlust. The only way to do this was to… build up a resistance. Desensitizing.

After a few moments my vision unclouded and I could think semi-clearly again. I took in another breath and though my throat was engulfed in flames once more, it was slightly more tolerable than the first breath. This was good. This was progress.

Bella's nose twitched in her sleep and I chuckled quietly, glad for the distraction. Sometimes she was absolutely adorable.

And beautiful. Always beautiful.

"Pickle…"

I stood up immediately, thinking Bella had woken up. One look at her sleeping form told me otherwise. I breathed out a sigh of relief. It took me another second to process what she just said and almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. I should have known she had not woken up; why would she say 'pickle' if she had?

So Bella was a sleep talker. This just made the rest of the night/early morning far more interesting.

"I said put the pickle down…"

I sat back down in the rocking chair, trying to laugh as quietly as possible. Bella was far too amusing for her own good. She always managed to both surprise and amaze me.

"Edward…"

My chuckling cut off sharply. She did not mumble my name sleepily like she had the other words. My eyes shot to her face, afraid I would find a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at me, but there were none. She had said my name so clearly, it was as if she was awake.

But she wasn't. She was still sleeping.

Was she dreaming of me? Was she dreaming of me and _pickles?_

"Edward… forever."

The surge of feelings I felt when she paired my name with that word suffocated me. It felt warm and loving. It felt like the life and soul I had been missing for so many decades was pumped into me, making my heart feel like it could start beating again. It felt like I could fly. It felt like… love.

I reveled in the feeling for a few more moments before it slowly seeped away, leaving me more alive than I had ever had been, even when I was human. It was like those ridiculous movies where a man was so joyful, he walked with a skip in his step. That was me. Except joyful wasn't the right term.

'_In love'_ fit much better. It fit perfectly.

Alice was right, as usual. Sometime over all the weeks I spent talking with Bella, getting to know Bella, secretly watching out for Bella, and more recently, _saving_ Bella, I had fallen in love. Somehow, this girl had become the most important thing in my existence and I didn't even realize it until now. The reason I felt such a yearning to see her, why I was so protective, and even why I was such a low life stalker was because I loved her.

I sat back and basked in the rays of my epiphany. I had never felt so enlightened before. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't like how I had taken so long to figure it out, but Alice did say everyone was different. Besides, I had never even had feelings for another person let alone been in love before. I wasn't too surprised I didn't know it even though it had been right in my face.

Bella said my name a couple more times before settling down and finally going silent. I took this as my cue to leave, even though I wasn't especially eager to.

I mentally reminded myself to get some oil as I slipped through the screechy window and onto the tree branch outside. The cool night air was a slight relief from Bella's burning scent.

_Who is he?_

I paused as I heard the voice. It had to be from someone's mind since no one was awake at this hour and Bella was the only person in sight. The voice certainly did not belong to Bella. It was a man's voice, oddly eerie and cold. And tired. Very tired.

It wasn't Charlie's voice either. So whose was it?

I then remembered that human's had people in their dreams. It came from inside Bella's house, so it must have been part of Charlie's dream. I had been paying him no attention the entire time I was there, so I didn't know what he was dreaming about. I didn't bother to look or listen. It was of little importance to me.

I jumped down from the tree and picked a leaf off of my sleeve.

_Ah, he's one of _them.

I vaguely wondered who that person was in Charlie's dream, but didn't care to find out. I needed to run around a bit; still reeling slightly from the river of emotions I felt before. I wanted to return home too. I felt like playing my piano.

Turning the corner of Bella's street, I sped off towards home.

* * *

**A/N: Originally, I didn't want to add the scene where Edward sneaks into Bella's room for the first time in my story, for I thought it was weird and stalkerish of Edward to do, but it was good for foreshadowing…**

**By the way, if you have a question, please sign in to your FF account so I can answer you properly. If you don't have an account, you can email me. My email is listed on my website (it's different from the email I use for my FF account, that's why I don't have it available on my profile).**

**If you do have an account and I haven't answered your question, it either means the answer is in the FAQ or the answer is a spoiler, which I won't give out. Review!**

**Peace out. **


	14. Shine

**A/N: OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THIS?! An update!**

**Yes, I'm a terrible person for making you wait. Yes, I understand if you're pissed off at me. And no, I'm dying or fatally ill. I don't have the swine flu (though my friend came down with it, ahh!). Note at the bottom. **

**Oh, and I loved reading all your predictions about the voice Edward heard. Interesting thoughts! The correct answer **_**did**_** pop up, but I won't say who or how many of you got it. **

**On with Chapter FOURTEEN!!! **

**

* * *

**_I jumped down from the tree and picked a leaf off of my sleeve._

Ah, he's one of them.

_I vaguely wondered who that person was in Charlie's dream, but didn't care to find out. I needed to run around a bit; still reeling slightly from the river of emotions I felt before. I wanted to return home too. I felt like playing my piano._

_Turning the corner of Bella's street, I sped off towards home. _

**Chapter 14: Shine - BPOV**

I had strange dreams last night.

It started off normal. Well, as normal as a dream could get. I was in my kitchen, making a sandwich for Charlie, adding extra pickles, just the way he liked it. Apparently, I had a cat, though I have no idea where it came from. The cat was playing with the pickles and I was telling it to put the pickle down when it suddenly got dark outside. Confused, I stepped out in my backyard, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, a maze surrounded me. A really big and complicated maze. It was dark and cold and I had no idea what I was doing or which direction I was supposed to go. Scared, I started walking. Just walking aimlessly through the maze. It seemed endless and I kept running into dead ends.

Then I got that eerie feeling that someone was watching me. That feeling when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and _The Twilight Zone_ music starts playing in the background. And then you whirl around, hair flying movie-star-like…

And no one is there.

Yet you still have that feeling of someone watching.

This happened to me while I was in the dark, confusing maze. No one was there, but the creepy feeling remained.

Then I heard his voice. Edward's voice, saying my name and nothing more. But he wasn't there with me. It was sort of like the weird someone-is-watching feeling; no one there, but you could still feel it, but in this case, I didn't feel his voice. I heard it.

And then I started running and running, trying to get to Edward since I trusted him to get me out of this mess, like he had gotten me out of so many messes before. But as I ran, his voice seemed to get farther away. I ran into more dead ends than before and soon, Edward's voice was replaced by a ghostly whisper. Sounding vaguely familiar and sort of like a tired, old man.

"_Isabella…"_

I stopped running and looked around, even though I knew by then that no one would be there.

"_Isabella…"_

The dream ended abruptly as I suddenly woke up, snapping up into a sitting position, breathing heavily and with a sweaty forehead. I tried to slow down the beating of my heart and calm down my breathing as I swiped away the hair sticking to my forehead.

It was still dark out. My clock said it was only four in the morning. Sighing, I fell back onto my pillow and stared at the ceiling. The pale moonlight from my window was causing the tree outside to cast a shadow across my room.

I started getting sleepy again and my eyes started to drift close.

But then I got that feeling all over again. The feeling that someone was looking at me. Watching me.

I stared around the room, seeing no one. I cautiously turned on the light on my bedside table. My eyes immediately squinted, not used to the sudden light after sleeping in the dark for hours. I slowly rose from my bed, taking a few steps so I was standing in the middle of my room.

Doing a three-sixty, I surveyed the room, even opening my door and looking down the hallway. There was no one, but the feeling that someone was there with me never left. I was about to return to my bed when I spotted my closet.

Someone could fit in there quite easily, waiting to pop out again as soon as I returned to bed and turned out the light.

I walked slowly towards my closet, my hand reaching for the knob. My heart was beating rapidly within my chest. So what if someone was in the closet, what would I do? Scream for Charlie? Hurl a book at the intruder? Jump out the window, then after making sure both my legs were intact, run down the street?

I gripped the knob and exhaled a long, slow breath.

Be brave, Bella. Channel Inigo Montoya. He's brave. Okay, intruder. My name is Bella Swan. You trespassed in my house. Prepare to die.

I turned the doorknob and whipped the door open.

Silence. Nothing.

No one was there. Again. I was starting to see a pattern to this.

I stuck my head inside the closet and looked around, but it had nothing but my clothes and a few suitcases inside. Cue _The Twilight Zone_ music.

Sighing, I closed the closet and went back to my bed. I crawled under the covers and turned out the light. I had to be imagining things. There was no one there, so there couldn't be any danger. It was just my overactive imagination and paranoia. I burrowed deeper into my bed as I drifted back off to sleep, trying to ignore the little nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was eight in the morning and it was from a much more pleasant dream. I had been frolicking through a field of daisies, wearing a yellow sundress and singing show tunes. It was strange yet I was slightly disappointed when I woke up and realized it wasn't real.

I brushed off the feeling and sat up with the whole "_I hate mornings"_ attitude going and simply sat silently in my bed as I waited for the sleepiness to leave my head. And then I spotted it.

One of my books was lying face down on my desk. It was _not_ there when I fell asleep last night, I was sure of it. The book was _Emma_ and I remembered seeing it on the floor beside my bed right before I fell asleep. Nothing was supposed to be on my desk except for a few school papers and my computer.

I groaned as I realized Charlie must have moved it. Probably when he poked his head in to check on me in the mornings. I had to talk to him about that. He may have been my father, and therefore he may have parental rights, but I did not enjoy the thought of him poking around my stuff while I was sleeping.

Rolling out of bed, I slinked into the bathroom, showering and doing whatever else to wash the sleepiness away. It was Saturday. No school, no bugging Edward… just plain lazing around.

I dressed casually and went downstairs to find a note from Charlie. He went fishing with Billy Black again. You would think with how many times they go out and fish every weekend, they'd get tired of it.

I suspected I was in for a day on my own and zoomed up the stairs after eating breakfast. I would do my homework and then maybe… read. And do the laundry. I don't know. Living in a little house in a little town with nothing to entertain you was even more dull than I thought. Huh.

I was almost finished with my work when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, I went downstairs to answer it. I wasn't expecting anyone and I highly doubted there were many door-to-door salesmen in Forks.

Well, it definitely wasn't a door-to-door salesman on the other side of that door. It was Edward.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. He was grinning crookedly at me. Well, he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey," I said, stepping aside to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, walking inside. "I wanted to see you," he replied simply.

Okay, swoon. I already knew I was really starting to like Edward, more than I should and more than I could control. He made these weird butterflies in my stomach and I hated spending time away from him. I contained these feelings though since for now, we were just friends and besides, I doubted Edward felt the same for me.

Not to mention I wasn't completely sure of what I was feeling. It was confusing and sometimes I just liked to think that it was attraction, lust if you even want to call it that, to his looks. That guy was gorgeous and I was a single girl. Of course I would notice him. Pssh…

"Was I interrupting something?" Edward asked, seemingly unable to wipe the smile off his face. If he was going to be grinning at me all day, I'd be sort of creeped out.

"Not really," I said. "I was just going to do some chores. Laundry, I guess."

"Do you want help?"

I imagined him putting my bras and underwear, as well as Charlie's boxers, in the washing machine and shook my head. Red bloomed in my cheeks. "No, that's okay. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I'm not doing anything exciting, anyway. You would be bored."

He smirked. "I will most definitely not be bored, Miss Swan."

"So are you just going to stand there…?"

"You said you didn't want help. What else is there for me to do?"

So he was just going to stare at me while I worked? That would be unnerving no doubt. And creepy. Like those horror movies where the victim (usually a defenseless female. Sexist movie-makers) would be minding her own business and then she turns around and BAM! Some creepster is standing in the corner, staring at you. Maybe even holding a chainsaw, but that was only in certain situations.

Edward didn't have a chainsaw, but it would still be weird. Him watching me.

Granted, he did make conversation with me while I dumped a load of laundry into the machine.

"You look a little tired," he said. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep well last night?"

I shook my head, grimacing a little as I remembered my nightmare. And the strange feeling that someone had been watching…

"No, I had a nightmare," I said. "Made me restless."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. The offer was sweet and I knew his heart was in the right place, but I didn't want to tell him what happened in my dream. I didn't want to know what he would think of me if he knew I not only dreamed of him, but that the dream was a bad one.

"No, it's okay."

"Well, I'm willing to bet you slept better than I did," he said, smirking.

"And why is that?"

Edward grinned almost devilishly. "I don't sleep."

My head snapped in his direction, surprised. Although I really shouldn't have been since he was just full of surprises and there was still so much about him and his family I didn't know. "You don't sleep? Ever?"

He shook his head, still smiling. He seemed to like getting these surprised reactions out of me.

"So you feel perfectly awake and alert all the time? You never get tired?"

"No, I never get tired. Though sometimes I wish I could sleep. Being awake all time does become dull after a number of years. You run out of things to do during the night after a while and in my case, all my brothers and sisters are occupied with, well, each other."

"Do you ever feel lonely? Like a seventh wheel? You know, since you don't have a girlfriend or anything." I got kind of quiet as I said the last words and blushed. I turned my head away though I knew he had seen. I didn't even know why I was blushing. I had feelings for him, but I wasn't implying anything… At least I don't think I was.

When I looked back at Edward, he was smirking again, though his eyes were more intense than before. His expression was amused and even a little playful, but his eyes were serious and looked as if they were trying to convey something. I felt myself blushing a little more under his stare.

"No, I never felt lonely, but sometimes I did feel like I didn't fit in with all the happy couples. But that didn't make me want to fit in. I had no desire to find someone like 'a girlfriend or anything', as you put it."

I dropped the subject, turning back to the laundry, but it didn't escape my attention that he had said _'I _had_ no desire…' _Had. As in, past tense.

I could still feel his eyes on me as I finished up in the laundry room. He followed me as I left. Standing awkwardly in the living room, I thought, _Okay, now what?_ I felt comfortable talking to him at school, but here? At my home where he decided to make such an unexpected visit?

"So…" I said, turning around to face Edward. "Is there anything you wanted to do?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but then something happened.

The room became noticeably brighter. But I never turned on any lights. I turned around and saw sunlight pouring through the windows. I involuntarily smiled. I loved the sun and the warmth. The bleak grayness of Forks was often heavy and this sudden burst of unexpected sunshine was a definite mood lifter. For me, anyway.

"Weird," I said. "They forecasted a small bit of sunshine for tomorrow, not today. I guess it came a little early."

I turned back to face Edward, only to find that the spot he was standing in was empty. I looked around to find him standing as far from the windows the room would allow, leaning against the opposite wall. The sunlight didn't quite reach him.

And then I remembered; vampires did something out of the ordinary in the sunlight. Edward told me they didn't burn like old vampire lore says, but that they still did something that kept them out of the public eye on a sunny day.

Was he just going to stay in the shadows until the sunlight passed?

"Edward?" I said, but he raised a hand, silently motioning for me to stop.

"Please wait for a second," he said stiffly and then reached into his pants pocket and taking out a slim silver phone. He pressed the buttons and had it up by his ear in a flash.

"Alice?" he said into the phone, turning so he wasn't facing me anymore. He said something more, but it was so fast, that it only sounded like a whisper of wind. He ran a hand through his hair and then, though he wasn't facing me, I could tell he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated. Was it really so awful if he was caught with me in the sun?

After another moment, Edward hung up and faced me again. "Sorry," he apologized. "My sister purposely decided not to tell me about the unexpected weather conditions today."

"Can't you read her mind?" I asked, genuinely confused. Couldn't he have just seen it in her head?

"When Alice doesn't want me to see something, she likes to block me out."

"How can she…?"

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Usually she sings annoying songs in other languages, in her head of course, or sometimes she even likes to think about her… interesting nights with Jasper, knowing I would not want to see it." He cringed and I laughed.

"So what now?" I asked. "Are you going to show me what you do in the sunlight?" It was a bit bold, and it was clear Edward hadn't planned to show me today, but no time like the present, right? He hesitated.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" he muttered to himself.

"Well, come on out," I said, as if I was trying to coax a small, shy puppy to come and play. Edward was no puppy though.

He hesitated once more before looking me square in the eye. "Don't be afraid," he said quietly, before taking a step into the light.

I gasped at what I saw, my eyes widening to take him in. He didn't burn in the light. No, he did quite the opposite; he shone. It was as if his skin had a layer of tiny diamonds, the light reflecting and bouncing off of him. It was the most unusual, yet at the same time, the most brilliant thing I had ever seen.

I took a step towards him, though he was probably expecting me to have done the opposite. Edward remained standing there, stiff. He watched me with eyes that looked almost vulnerable. As if he was waiting for me to pass judgment. Well, I guess he was.

I cocked my head to the side and circled around him, observing from all angles. He had never looked more inhuman than he did now. He had also never looked more beautiful.

I went back to standing in front of him. "Wow," I said anti-climatically.

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "You see me like _this_ and all you can say is 'wow'?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"What you really think."

"I think… you're beautiful." I paused and thought about what I just said. "Sorry if that makes you feel like a lady," I laughed.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You're not scared of me? You're not disgusted in what I am?"

I shook my head. "I already told you that I'm not scared of you." And just to lighten up the mood, I added, "You _sparkle_, Edward. Last time I checked, sparkling isn't very macho or frightening. I'm kind of disappointed. Why should I be scared of something that _twinkles?"_ I snickered and the corner of his mouth twitched up.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said in a warning tone. I immediately took a step back. He took one forward. Mischief flashed in his eyes for a split second, and faster than I could blink, he was gone.

I quickly spun around, looking for a sign of Edward, but saw nothing. I felt him there though, lurking in the shadows so I wouldn't see the light reflecting off his skin.

I didn't like being surprised. I was the type of girl who not only jumped five feet in the air when something surprising happens in a movie, but screamed too. So being in surprised in real life was no better; it was worse.

"Come on, Edward," I said, still looking around. "I promise I won't call you Glitter Boy… or Tinkerbell… Scout's honour." He still didn't come out. "Edward? I swear, if you jump out at me and –"

All of a sudden, Edward popped out of now where, growling loudly in my ear from behind me.

I jumped, screaming pretty loudly to my utter embarrassment. I heard Edward laughing and whipped around to glare at him, not amused in the slightest. Okay, so maybe I dug myself into that one for teasing him about his, uh, glittery skin, but I was still the fragile human and my nerves didn't like to be hacked at! I almost had a heart attack!

"What the hell, Edward? I think my heart stopped beating for a second there!" I said as soon as my heart started to slow down again. "It was just a little light hearted teasing. No need to scare the crap out of me." I plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms. "Ugh, bad childhood memories…"

Edward chuckled. "Sorry," he said, not sounding apologetic in the least. "I couldn't resist." I just continued to stare him down, keeping up a cold glare.

Truth was, I wasn't really _that_ angry. Just a little annoyed. However, I was keeping up the angry charade just to see what he would do.

He continued to grin at me, in all his shining glory, for another moment. Seeing that I was not wavering, his smile faltered a bit. "Did I truly scare you? You're not really mad, are you?"

I didn't answer. This was fun.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be truly afraid. Though you should know that you were never in any danger. You were perfectly safe." By the time he said the last line, he looked as if he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I relented and smiled at him. "I know, Edward, and I'm not really mad. I'm just playing with you."

We spent the rest of the day talking. Talking like we did in Biology class; about life, my childhood, books… just about everything. We got to know each other even more than we already did. Even with the knowledge he was a vampire, I had never felt more comfortable and relaxed just talking with someone before. And I think Edward felt the same way; never had I seen him in such high spirits before now.

The bout of sunshine didn't last long, and soon it was cloudy again. Though it wasn't raining, which was nice.

Finally, the day was entering the late afternoon and I knew Charlie would be home soon. Edward stood up to leave, looking reluctant.

"It's time for me to go," he said. "But may I see you tomorrow? I want you to come meet my family."

His family? His vampire family? Suddenly I had a flash of a haunted mansion with the Addams Family living inside, but quickly dismissed that thought; the Addams Family weren't even vampires.

"Your family?" I said, stalling. His family intimidated me to be honest. I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet all of them yet even though I've already met a couple and seen all of them minus Edward's mother. Rosalie in particular didn't look too inviting.

Edward nodded. "Please? They've all been wanting to meet you, especially Alice and my mother, Esme. It would mean a lot to them if you came. And, of course, it would mean a lot to me as well."

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, still not sure if I wanted to go yet.

"They'll all love you." Edward stared at me for a second, his eyes softening. "But if you don't feel comfortable with going yet, we don't have to."

I shook my head, deciding just to go. "No, it's okay. I'm probably bound to meet them sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner. I'd love to go, Edward, really."

He smiled. "After you meet them, I'd like to do something else, if you'd like. Just the two of us," he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet. But you would you like to spend the afternoon with me?"

"Like a date?" The words were out of my mouth before I could filter them. My eyes widened as soon as they were out and I wished I could go back in time and keep them in. How embarrassing.

Edward wasn't laughing at me though. Instead, he looked contemplative. "Hmm, well I would very much like for it to be a date. Would you?"

Say what? Did he just imply that he liked me? That he wanted to date me?

I may not have been the most self confidant of people, but I knew I would be an idiot to turn this down.

"Yeah," I said quietly. He smiled brilliantly.

"Then it's a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Is nine fine with you or did you want to sleep in?"

"No, nine is fine."

"All right, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I watched him start to walk away when suddenly I noticed his Volvo wasn't anywhere in sight. "Wait, Edward." He turned. "Where's your car? How did you get here?"

He smirked. "I ran."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm horrible. Please review :) If you wanted a meadow scene, it will be coming, but it will be different from the book. Oh, and from maybe next chapter (or the chapter after that) onwards, AVSWR will start to take a turn and will be quite different from Twilight. **

**I wasn't originally going to say this, but I felt I owed you a proper explanation for not updating in so long. You deserve nothing less. The thing is, my grandfather was diagnosed with cancer two months ago. He received surgery but due to unexpected complications, he ended up staying in the hospital for much longer than we originally thought. He's still in there right now. He's very sick and so I've been spending time I would normally be writing, with him. **

**So please don't be too angry in your reviews. It's not just you guys I've been neglecting, but online life in general. **

**But no worries. I promise it won't take this long to update again. Things are starting to calm down at the hospital so I will have more time to write. I'm on break from school too. **

**Peace out. **


	15. We Are Family

**A/N: Thank you for all your endless patience and support! Here's the next chappy :D**

**On with Chapter FIFTEEN!!!**

**

* * *

**"_Then it's a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Is nine fine with you or did you want to sleep in?"_

"_No, nine is fine."_

"_All right, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye." I watched him start to walk away when suddenly I noticed his Volvo wasn't anywhere in sight. "Wait, Edward." He turned. "Where's your car? How did you get here?"_

_He smirked. "I ran."_

_And then he was gone._

**Chapter 15: We Are Family  
**

When Charlie came home that evening, I had to blink when I saw the numbers floating above his head. I had spent pretty much the entire day with Edward, who obviously didn't have any, and it made me feel sort of… normal? Maybe just a little. Sure I had spent time with Edward before, but it was always with other people, and their numbers, around us. With just the two of us, and nothing above our heads, I felt like I was looking through somebody else's eyes.

I blinked again, letting myself out of my haze and continued dishing out the pasta I made for dinner on to two plates.

"Smells good, Bells," he said, moving to the freezer to put away the fish he caught. He then sat down with a satisfied sigh. "Great day for fishing. They were really biting today. Were you okay here all by yourself?"

I put a plate of pasta in front of him and then sat down with my own.

"Yep," I said shortly, forking pasta into my mouth.

"So… did you, um, do anything interesting while I was gone?"

I looked suspiciously at Charlie; he was acting a little strange. Conversation during meals was awkward for us, so we tended to go without. It was more comfortable that way. "Not really," I lied, not wanting to tell him Edward was here. I didn't want to know how he'd react to that.

Charlie looked up from his food and met my suspicious look. He looked a little sheepish.

"I feel like I leave you alone too often," he admitted.

"I don't mind being alone," I said truthfully. _Besides, I wasn't alone today._

"Are you sure? We can do more stuff together if you want."

The offer was sweet of Charlie to make, but I knew it was unnecessary. Our relationship wasn't like most happy family relationships, but it worked for us and that was all that mattered. I smiled at Charlie and shook my head.

"No, I'm okay, Dad. Being by myself doesn't bother me. I enjoy the peace and quiet."

Charlie nodded, looked back down at his food, and then back up at me. "So you wouldn't mind if I said I'm going out again with Billy tomorrow?"

I laughed. "I don't mind. I'm going to be out of the house for most of the day tomorrow anyway. Errands and stuff." _Like going to meet a family of vampires. _"Oh, and Dad?" I said, remembering that this was as good a time as any to bring up his 'moving-stuff-in-my-kid's-room-without-her-awareness' thing he had going on.

"Yeah?"

"When you check on me in the morning, I was wondering if you could not move around my stuff," I paused. "Please," I quickly added. I didn't want to sound disrespectful, but I couldn't find any other way to word it.

He gave me a weird look. "I don't touch any of your things in there, Bella. I barely even go into your room. I just poke my head in to check on you and then leave."

"What? So you didn't touch my books or anything?" I asked, surprised. Who else could it possibly be?

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. Whatever that was moved, you probably moved it yourself and then forgot."

I just nodded, though I knew that wasn't the case. Charlie wasn't lying, that I was also sure of, but who else could have been in my room? Especially while I was sleeping? I _knew_ I didn't move it, but there was no one else to point the finger at. A shiver went up my spine at the thought of some creepster in my room at night, with me blissfully unaware. I made a mental note to lock my window tonight and investigate this in the morning.

That night was restless again. I didn't have the nightmare like the night before, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was _there._ In my room. I searched my room multiple times before going to bed, trying to find someplace the culprit could have hidden, but there was nothing beyond what I already searched the first night.

Needless to say, I only got a few hours of sleep that night. Thankfully, my anxiousness over meeting Edward's family mixed with the excitement of spending the day with Edward kept me awake enough to not do a face plant in my cereal bowl.

By the time I got up, Charlie was just leaving. I heard his car drive away as I entered the bathroom. After doing my morning ritual and eating breakfast, I checked my room for anything that looked out of place, but found none. I went through every nook and cranny, but everything was as I left it before I went to sleep. I severely hoped this was not due to the fact I locked my window, for that meant a creepster _had_ been in my room the night before. I didn't even want to think about that.

I pushed it aside for the time being, needing to get dressed for the day.

I stood in front of the dresser in my room, not knowing what to wear. What _does_ someone wear when going to meet a house full of vampires? Did you need to put on something a little formal or was casual clothing enough? I looked at all the colourful clothes Renee had bought me and tried to make me wear. I hesitated, wondering if I should pick something from there. I pretty much stuck to black, white, and gray clothes, because my mind was messed up like that, so not doing so would be going out of my comfort zone.

My clothes were like my armor. I shut people out. Didn't make many friends, and somehow, I showed this need to keep myself hidden through my bleak clothing. I don't really know how that made sense to me, but it did.

Edward was someone I didn't need to shut out. He already knew the real me. He may not know everything about me, but he knew my secret and knew me, as a person, better than anyone outside my family did. I shouldn't have to hide from him.

With that resolve, and before I could chicken out, I quickly chose and put on a dark blue blouse and some slim fitting, jeans. It had colour, but it was safe. You know, stating slow and easing in, because if I was going to do this, I wasn't going to jump right in and wear something like a tie-dye jumpsuit.

Edward arrived exactly at nine o'clock, just like he said. Well, the guy was certainly prompt.

I took a deep breath before answering the door in an effort to calm myself, though I knew it was stupid because he could hear me from outside. I bet he could also hear my fast my heart was beating out of nervousness.

I pulled open the door to reveal Edward on the other side. His hair was wet from the shower that was happening beyond the porch, little droplets of water dripping from the tips. As soon as I opened the door, he smiled crookedly and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket. It was kind of cute.

"Hey," I greeted. "You want to stand in the hallway while I get my coat?"

"Sure." I nodded and stood aside to let him step in. "You should take your truck keys," he added.

"We aren't taking your Volvo?" I asked, reaching over and taking my keys from their hook. Edward shook his head.

"I ran here. You didn't tell Charlie you were spending the say with me, did you?" I shook my head, confirming that statement. "I didn't think so, though you should have." I squirmed under his scolding stare. "If Charlie doesn't know you're with me, then it's best we take your truck instead of my car, in case he comes home before you do and sees his daughter's vehicle but no daughter."

"Oh, right." I must have been very distracted to not have thought of that. Palm, meet face. "So... I guess we should go now."

I made to walk out the door, but Edward caught my elbow, spinning my around to face him. The move was so fast, one second I was looking outside and the next, I looking straight at Edward's face.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Bella," he said, trying to reassure me. I shrugged, trying to convey nonchalance, but he saw right through me. "They're going to love you. Alice has been having visions of the two of you becoming good friends. There's nothing to worry about."

I paused, going over what he just said. "You said Alice has visions... and yesterday you said she didn't tell you about the sunshine. So she can..."

"See the future," he finished for me. "And Jasper can feel the emotions of other people close by. He can also manipulate them. So if you're feeling angry, he can calm you down."

"Oh. Wow," I said, not really knowing what else to say. "Anyone else in your family have powers I should know about?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Edward chuckled. "Not really. Carlisle's theory is that our most powerful traits in our human lives transferred into something even more heightened in our vampire lives, remember?" I nodded and he continued. "So the rest of my family don't have supernatural powers, but each of them have certain aspects that are more evident in them than in others of our kind. Rosalie is considered incredibly beautiful, more so than for a normal vampire. Emmett is extremely strong, Esme has the fierce ability to love, and Carlisle has a strong sense of compassion."

I nodded, absorbing all the information. "So, I guess Alice saw me coming, huh?"

He grimaced for a split second, as if remembering something unpleasant, then nodded. What, was it bad that she knew?

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing..." I trailed off as Edward shook his head.

"No, Bella, don't worry about it. Now let's go." He then walked outside, leaving me a little surprised and suspicious.

I quickly closed and locked the front door, then went over the unlock the doors of my truck. I unlocked the passenger door first for Edward to get in, but to my surprise, he opened it up for me instead. After I didn't move, he smiled and said, "Get in, Bella."

"But I'm driving," I protested.

"No," he said, reaching over and plucking the keys from my hands before I could blink. "_I'm_ driving."

"Uh, no," I said, trying to get my keys back but failed as he moved his hand out of my reach. "This is my car, so I'm driving. You're driving scares me, Edward."

"Of all the things you should worry about, you choose my driving," he said, rolling his eyes. "There's no need to be scared. I have better reflexes than you on your best day and besides, I know the way. You do not." He smirked, as if he won. Fat chance. I was as stubborn as a mule.

"You can give me directions and my reflexes are good enough. As I said, this is my car, so I drive. Just like in _your_ car, _you_ drive. Now give me my damn keys back."

When all he did was smile in amusement, I decided to change tactics. I truly wasn't used to his driving and I didn't want him pushing my baby like he pushed his Volvo to higher speeds. "Please, Edward?" I asked, looking at him pleadingly. "I never try to drive your car. Just let me drive my truck. Please?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before sighing and giving me the keys. I smiled in victory. "You're dangerous when you do that," he muttered.

"Dangerous when I do what?" I asked curiously. I only asked him nicely. Well, kind of begged him, but whatever.

He shook his head as if trying to get out of a daze and said, "Nothing."

I felt his eyes on me as I started up the truck and put on my seat belt. I looked over to him. "What, now?" I asked self-consciously.

His gaze was intense, yet soft at the same time. "The blue goes well with your skin," he said. I immediately blushed ten shades of red. "You should wear colour more often. It looks good on you."

"Thanks," I mumbled, pulling out of the driveway and trying to get my face to go back to normal.

Since I won the driving battle, I let Edward choose the music. He frowned as he turned the dials on the old radio.

"You have a terrible radio. And you can't even put in CDs. You should get a new one."

"Not everyone is as rich as you are, Cullen."

Hr grumbled and finally settled on some Oldies' station. He sang along to the songs when he wasn't giving me directions. He knew every word of every song, and they were from decades ago. "How old are you, Edward?" I asked. He seemed so knowledgeable and sometimes acted as if he was from another time period. I knew he was older than me by quite a long shot, but I wanted to know exactly.

He ran a hand through his bronze hair, looking into the distance. "It was... quite a long time ago. Will it bother you?"

Bother me? Why would it bother me? People of all ages could be friends, right? My heart ached a little. We were only friends.

"No, it doesn't bother me," I said quietly.

He hesitated, then said, "I was born in Chicago in 1901. In 1918, I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. That's when Carlisle found me. I had no one left since both my parents already perished from the influenza and he had been alone for nearly three hundred years. He hoped, since I was alone and dying, I could be his companion. He took me under his wing. I was the first to join the Cullen family."

"So, you're over a hundred years old, huh?" I said, not entirely surprised. "I'm sure that's pretty young compared to other vampires though, right?"

"Yes. Carlisle is three hundred and sixty-two." I let out a low whistle.

"If I were that age, I'd be kind of bored of life, to be honest."

"It all depends on who you're spending that life with."

I didn't reply, just staring at the road ahead as Edward told me to turn left. Was one person really enough to make one want to be stuck in this world forever? Maybe for some, but for me, I didn't know. Immortality was never something I thought about, but contemplating it now, it wasn't very appealing. To see what I saw... it was like being stuck in some sort of purgatory. Death didn't scare me because, well, life was scarier.

"Here it is," Edward said, pointing ahead as the woods thinned. "Just up ahead. See the house?"

I pulled up in front of... well, a house I certainly wasn't expecting. It was timeless and elegant, painted white and holy crap, it was _huge_. The Cullens were more loaded than I thought.

"You like it?" Edward asked, opening my door for me.

"It's great," I said, closing the car door. "It sure beats my place. Your crap load of of money must be endless."

He chuckled. "Not endless, but it certainly satisfies our rather expensive tastes."

"I can tell."

As we walked up the porch steps and closer to the door, I suddenly felt nervous again. Edward did a good job distracting me on the ride here, but now the nerves hit me again full force. Edward wasn't my boyfriend or anything, but I still didn't feel comfortable. Why was I subjecting myself to this again?

Edward seemed to sense my discomfort and took my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. That's right. I was meeting a coven of vampires for Edward. Edward was the reason and that was enough.

I managed to calm myself down and smiled back at him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Meh. Just open the door."

The entire family was waiting for us in the front hall and that just made it all the more intimidating. Not only that, but I had never seen so many people without numbers all in one place. It was surreal and even though it made me feel the tiniest bit normal, I wasn't sure I was comfortable with it. It was so alien to me. I tried to smile at them. It was obvious they all had been waiting for me. This was why I didn't like attention. I froze when I saw them all and had to remind myself why I was here: Edward.

He came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. With the exception of Rosalie, they all looked pretty friendly. In fact, she was looking at me with such a cold glare, I instinctively gulped when I met her gaze. Edward gently squeezed my shoulder and made introductions.

"Bella, this is my family." He nodded towards Dr. Cullen and a beautiful woman by his side. She was pale with golden eyes like the rest of them, obviously, and had soft-looking caramel curls. She smiled at me warmly. "This is Carlisle, my father, and Esme, my mother."

I politely held out my hand to them, but instead was engulfed in a gentle hug by Esme. It took me off guard and I stiffened a little.

"It's great to finally meet you, Bella," she said, pulling away.

"Um, likewise, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"I insist you call me Esme."

"And please call me Carlisle," Edward's father added, shaking my hand. "We think all think it's wonderful you've befriended Edward. For that alone, you are very welcome here."

Somebody let out a snort and all our heads snapped in the direction of the sound, where Rosalie was inspecting the nails on her left hand. I knew I wasn't the best to judge, but I was a little annoyed at her immaturity.

Edward sighed in irritation. "Bella, this is my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie."

Rosalie looked up and nodded at me, offering no verbal greeting. Her expression wasn't hateful or angry, just blank. It wasn't hard to tell she wanted me no where near her house or her family. Emmett was not unfriendly as he offered me small playful smile, but I could tell that he and Rosalie were a unit; he didn't want to upset her even if he didn't have the same problem as she had with me. Whatever that problem was. I simply smiled back. I understood _his_ distance, but not his wife's.

Rosalie then turned around and silently walked away, down the hall somewhere. Emmett offered me a grin before following after her. Edward's eyes narrowed and Esme sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You'll have to excuse Rosalie. She has a hard time warming up to people," she said. I simply waved her off, not needing an apology. Sure, I was nervous as hell meeting Edward's family. Yes, I wanted them to like me. Of course, I didn't want to them to hate me or give me the cold shoulder, but I had a feeling Rosalie never liked me since the first moment she saw me. Whatever her reasoning, I had a hunch that from her icy glare in the bathroom on my first day at school, she wasn't going to be all open-arms and smiles. That helped me accept her rejection (if that was the right word) of me more. Eh, I was never a people person anyway.

"It's fine," I assured Esme.

Alice then bounced forward and enveloped me in a gentle hug. "I'm Alice," she said, pulling away. "Edward's sister. This is Jasper, my husband."

Jasper, who was standing a foot or two behind her said politely, "Pleasure to meet you." Up until now, I had never heard him speak before. He had a pleasant southern accent. I noticed he didn't try to approach me at all, like Alice and his parents had.

"Jasper is a bit newer to our lifestyle," Alice said to me. "Don't mind him. It's just a little harder for him to be around humans than it is for the rest of us." I nodded my understanding. I didn't mind.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Edward asked me. I nodded enthusiastically. This baby was a monster house. All it needed was a tall, stone fort surrounding it and it was set. Maybe throw a moat in there too, for good measure.

He put his hand on the small of my back to guide me past his family. I hoped it would stay there, but he removed it as soon as we were away from everyone else. I won't bore you with the details of the gorgeous Cullen Manor, but it was one rockin' place. And I concluded that from only seeing the first floor. It had a room for pretty much anything. There was even a little library! If I made it rich one day, I decided I would build an exact replica of this house, somewhere sunny of course, and spend my days lounging on the patio or reading in the library. _Now that's the life._

One of the sitting rooms had a beautiful black grand piano residing in it. I remembered Renee signing me up for lessons when I was a little kid. I hoped I would learn quickly and be able to play as awesomely as those concert pianists on TV, but alas, it was not to be. I sucked at it.

"Can you play?" I asked Edward, walking up to it. It was just the two of us in the room. His family didn't bother coming along for the tour.

"Yes, I've been playing since my human life."

"Would you play something for me, please?" I looked up at him, wanting to hear how good he was. Though considering how he was pretty great at so many things and he had been playing for roughly a hundred years, I had no doubt he sounded fantastic.

"Not right now. I promise I will another time," he replied, leading me out towards the hallway. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, but he didn't look at me. Well, fine then.

He turned and started going back the way we came. What was he doing?

"Aren't we going to go up the stairs?" I asked.

"That will be for another time too," he said, smiling down at me. I frowned.

"What kind of tour is it if I've only seen the first floor?"

"Patience, Bella. My family is in the living room. They want to get to know you."

Ah, so now it was interrogation time with Mom and Dad? I swallowed nervously. I wondered if they already knew about what I could see. I didn't know which I preferred: They already knew or I had to tell them myself. If they already knew, that would've meant Edward was spilling my secret behind my back to them and I wasn't comfortable with that. But on the flip side, it saved me the trouble of telling them on my own.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were all inside the living room when we entered. They were talking in quiet voices and then stopped when I showed up. They all turned to look at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. I felt like I was being put on display.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said brightly. "I got you some coke." She nodded to the glass on the coffee table. "You like coke, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, finding the gesture sweet. "Thanks."

"Do you like the house?" Esme asked me.

"I love it," I smiled, momentarily forgetting my shyness. "I would probably love it more if Edward bothered to show me more than just the first floor though."

Esme laughed. "Next time then, I suppose."

"So, Bella," Carlisle said after Edward and I sat down. "Tell us about yourself? We'd like to get to know Edward's new friend." He smiled warmly at me in an almost fatherly way. I wasn't used to this much friendliness from people I just met. The shyness came back.

"Well," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm from Arizona. My stepdad is a baseball player, strictly Minor League. Um, I have no idea what I want to do with my life yet..." What else did I say to them? What else was there to say?

I wondered if I should talk about my ability. Did Edward already say something to them or did they not know and I was expected to tell them? I was not under any obligation to tell them, but I knew they'd probably want to know. I suspected they already knew something was different about me, but they just didn't know what. So was I supposed to just up and say it? Did I keep it a secret until I knew them a little better? I knew that they wouldn't tell anyone; they had a huge ass secret of their own, so what was I waiting for? I didn't know. _Do I tell them? Do I wait? Do they already know?_

"You can tell us, Bella," Alice said suddenly. All heads snapped to her, though Edward had already been looking at her, probably reading her mind. "You can trust us. They don't know about it yet, but they want to, and besides, we're all going to be family one day."

For a split second, I wondered what she meant, but then remembered she could see the future. Was it possible Alice knew about what I could see long before any one of the others? And what did she mean that we were all going to be family one day? Could I really trust them so soon?

"You can trust us, Bella," Alice repeated reassuringly.

I looked at Edward and he gazed back gently, not wanting to pressure me. I trusted him, and he trusted his family. I knew they wouldn't spill the beans to everyone in town and if I intended to be Edward's friend, and though it was unlikely, hopefully more in the long run, they would find out sooner or later. They would probably believe me because Edward did and apparently so did Alice. What reason was there to wait? They were vampires for God's sake; if I trusted them enough not to eat me, I was pretty positive I could trust him, like I trusted their son, with my secret.

"Um, well," I sat up a little straighter and tried not to fidget. "I can see things no one else can..." And launched into my long explanation once more.

* * *

**A/N: Review :) I didn't go into the explanation because you've all heard it many times before. Date next chappie!**

****I KNOW THIS TOOK A LONG ASS TIME BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS FANFICTION'S!!!****

**Hopefully that caught your attention, lol. You were _supposed_ to get this chapter last, last Saturday (Aug. 8th). Why didn't you? You'd already know this if you read my blog: When I came to post it, Fanfiction had a "technical glitch" and I couldn't log in! fhsdlfdslgdkvbkals;ds!!! Grr. It said "come back in a few minutes" but we all know it's NEVER fixed in just a "few minutes". The worst thing was, in just a few hours, I needed to leave for a little over a week. Family affairs. I had no computer let alone internet access. I only just got back. I knew I was going to be gone, so I was planning to update before I left, but FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME!!!**

**/rage. **

**Sorry, guys. Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at Fanfiction for its inability to run properly. Thanks to it, you guys had to wait almost a week and a half longer than you should have had to.**

**Peace out.  
**


	16. Make You Feel My Love

**A/N: Thank you again for all your support and reviews! Enjoy.  
**

**On with Chapter SIXTEEN!!! **

**

* * *

**_"You can trust us, Bella," Alice repeated reassuringly._

_I looked at Edward and he gazed back gently, not wanting to pressure me. I trusted him, and he trusted his family. I knew they wouldn't spill the beans to everyone in town and if I intended to be Edward's friend, and though it was unlikely, hopefully more in the long run, they would find out sooner or later. They would probably believe me because Edward did and apparently so did Alice. What reason was there to wait? They were vampires for God's sake; if I trusted them enough not to eat me, I was pretty positive I could trust him, like I trusted their son, with my secret._

_"Um, well," I sat up a little straighter and tried not to fidget. "I can see things no one else can..." And launched into my long explanation once more._

**Chapter 16: Make You Feel My Love**

After I was done talking, they all just... stared at me.

And they continued staring at me for the next two minutes. It had to be the longest two minutes of my life. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all looked surprised and disbelieving, but Alice looked calm and serene. Edward, of course, stared in slight amusement at his family. Oh, the benefits of being in the know.

I shifted uncomfortably under their golden stares. Seriously, for vampires, they didn't recover from shock very easily. It was as if they were owls, looking at me like that.

"So..." I started hesitantly. _Come on, you're killing me here. Say something!_

"So, let me get this straight," Carlisle finally said. The other two broke out of their trance when he suddenly spoke. "You can see numbers." I nodded. "And these numbers tell you when someone will die." I nodded again. "And they're just floating above every person's head."

I nodded for a third time, feeling like a bobble-head doll.

"You can also see visions of anyone's death if they are set to die within 24 hours or less. Right?"

"Yes," I answered, feeling tired of the nodding.

"You've never considered that this could all be just part of your-"

"Imagination?" I cut him off. "My mind? Are you saying I belong in the loony bin?" My voice was expressionless.

"No-"

"Because I'm not crazy. I know what I see is real. I was able to figure out you are all vampires because I cannot see any numbers for you. I can see that you're all immortal. I don't think that's just a trick of my mind or just a coincidence. Neither the numbers or my visions have ever been wrong unless _I've_ manipulated the situation to end differently." I thought of how I saved Connor's life that day in the parking lot. My interference caused my vision to never come true.

Carlisle leaned back and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at nothing in particular. I could see he was turning my words around and around in his head. I just hoped he chose to believe them. Esme tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at me.

"So, as you see us right now, there's nothing... there? Nothing that indicates the end of our lives?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, nothing. There is nothing but empty space. That's why I had become so curious about you guys, or at least your kids."

"What about videos? Photographs? Or can you only see them face-to-face?"

"I can see them for photos and videos, _not_ pictures, as in illustrations, or animated videos. If you drew me the face of, I don't know, um, Johnny Depp, I wouldn't be able to see any numbers. However, if I saw him on TV at an awards show or something else where it shows him in live-action, then I could tell his life-span. And I can only see them for real people. No fictional characters."

The room was silent for a moment before Jasper spoke.

"Have you ever known anyone who is... like you? That can see the same things? Have you ever heard of anything of this sort?"

"No," I replied. "Not that I'm aware of."

"You've never tried looking into it? Maybe there is something written about this somewhere."

"Are you implying this is some sort of medical condition?" I asked, a little offended. It made me feel as if he thought I belonged in a psych hospital. I did not, obviously.

"No. I don't mean something like medical journals or documents like that. I meant stories or myths."

"Oh. No, I haven't." Why haven't I? It seemed like a typical thing to do. Oh, Bella...

Carlisle said, "Well, I think it is something worth looking into. We might find something to figure out why exactly you can see these things, Bella. I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you," I said genuinely. "So you believe me? Edward didn't at first, but he did after I told him about how I can't see anything for you guys." I don't know why the part about Edward spilled out of my mouth, but it did. I looked over at him and he looked slightly embarrassed.

The rest of the family, except for Alice, hesitated. I tried not to be too offended by this for it truly was pretty weird and something they've never heard of before. I think I was being too easily offended. I sighed. I blamed the sparkly vampires for my oversensitivity. I tried to keep in a laugh as I remembered teasing Edward about that the other day. God, that was rich. _Sparkling... like a fairy... snort..._

_Stop getting sidetracked, Bella,_ I chastised myself.

Carlisle spoke then. "Yes, I believe you." Esme and Jasper nodded in agreement. Alice looked pleased.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't want them all thinking I was a liar or a lunatic.

Edward looked at the time and stood up. "We should be leaving now. I want to take Bella somewhere and I want to make it there before lunch time is over." He smirked at me when he saw my expression. I couldn't help it. I trusted Edward, but my immediate first thought was, _Oh my God, he's going to eat me for lunch!_

"Relax, Bella," he said and held out a hand to help me stand up. I rolled my eyes and took it, even though I could have stood up on my own.

"I can't help it," I said. "Natural instinct." I smiled at the others. "It was nice meeting you... and thank you for believing me."

"It was lovely meeting you too," Esme said. She stood up and gently hugged me. I didn't stiffen like I did the first time. Maybe because I was expecting it.

As we walked out of the room, I heard Alice call after us, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I immediately blushed and Edward looked over his shoulder to glare at his sister. As we left the house, I heard her tinkling laugh.

"Sorry," Edward apologized as he opened the passenger door of my truck for me. I decided to go easy on him and let him drive to wherever we were going. "It can take some time getting used to Alice."

I waited until he was in the driver's seat to answer. "It's fine. I like her. She's very... bubbly." Something I was absolutely not.

Edward chuckled. "That's one way to describe her. I prefer 'annoying'."

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Just wait until you get to know her better."

He started driving and I spent a few minutes looking out the window. The comfortable silence was peaceful and I felt relaxed, even a little excited for our date. It still felt weird calling it a date, even though I had been tossing around the word in my head ever since Edward asked me out yesterday.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. Edward looked at me and I had to stop myself from screeching at him to keep his eyes on the road. I think it went without saying that I didn't have car rides with vampires very often. "Um, so, any hints to what we're doing now?"

He smiled. "Just enjoy the ride, Bella."

I frowned at him and debated whether or not I should pout. I decided no. Bella Swan doesn't pout. I just went with a cold, hard stare instead.

Edward had looked back out to the road, trying to ignore me. He glanced at me after a few seconds and upon seeing my frown, quickly directed his attention ahead again. His eyes slipped to my face a second time after another few seconds and he sighed. I did a little victory dance in my head. I was nothing if not stubborn.

"I'm just taking you somewhere I like to go to every now and then when I want to be alone. I think you'd like it."

I was confused. If he went there to be alone, then why was he taking me there? Didn't that sort of defeat the purpose?

He saw the confusion on my face and said, "I want to share it with you."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say. The gesture was very sweet. "Thanks."

Edward just nodded and then grinned crookedly at me. "That's all I'm going to say, so do not try fishing for more information."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Edward." I paused for a moment. "So are we going to do anything there?"

He laughed and took one of his hands off the steering wheel, reaching over and playfully ruffling my hair. "Nice try, but no dice."

I smacked his hand away, a little surprised at the playful display of affection. I wasn't used to being touched so casually like that by anyone except my mom and Edward wasn't usually this carefree. Then again, he seemed to loosen up more and more around me with every passing day. I could also say the same thing about myself.

I blushed and tried to fix my messy hair in the rear view mirror. His hair-ruffling made me look like I had just rolled out of bed.

We rode the rest of the way mostly in companionable silence. A question or comment here and there. I couldn't help but notice how right it felt just enjoying each other's company. There was no need to fill up any awkward silences because there were none. I could probably just sit with Edward in an empty room, not saying anything, and be comfortable.

There was plenty of forest around Forks, so I didn't find it weird to be driving through so much of it. What I did find weird, however, was when Edward pulled up beside it and turned off the engine.

I looked around, confused. "The place you like to go to be alone is the side of the road next to the woods?" I said skeptically.

Edward rolled his eyes and got out of the truck, coming to my side lightning fast and opening my door for me.

"No," he replied. "We just have to go on foot from here."

"What?" I said, looking nervously at the seemingly endless expanse of trees. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Bella," he said, amused. "Is something the matter with that?"

"I don't like hiking. I'm not good at it. I trip too much."

Edward laughed and shook his head. Glad to know I was entertaining him. "I know. That's why you won't be the walking, or rather, running."

Okay, now I was confused. Again. It seemed that I liked getting confused today.

"Huh?" I uttered stupidly.

Edward just walked around to the truck bed and lifted the tarp that was always back there. He then reached under and pulled out a small cooler. He also had a blanket, which he slung casually over his shoulder. Okay, uh, how did those get there?

"Where did those come from?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't remember him packing anything and putting it in my truck bed.

"I put them there this morning. Don't worry, the cooler keeps it all fresh."

"You don't eat," I pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, Bella. But you do." I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. Of course the food was for me.

He put the cooler and blanket on the ground and then bent down, his back facing me. "Okay, hop up."

I blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" I hadn't had a piggy back ride since... a long time.

"You heard me. Hop up. I told you you wouldn't be the one on your feet. I'm going to carry you."

"You're going to hike through the forest carrying me, the cooler, and the blanket?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

Edward smirked and said, "Vampire, remember? You weigh next to nothing for me. Don't worry. Besides, it's much faster this way. Come on."

When he noticed I was still hesitant, he sighed and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and threw me, with surprising care and gentleness, onto his back. I let out a little yelp automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to keep myself from falling. He laughed and walked over to where he left everything. He bent down to pick them up and I squealed a bit, gripping tighter.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said, highly amused. "I'm not going to let you fall."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "Let's just go."

Edward paused for a second, then asked, "Do you get dizzy easily? Or nauseous?"

"Why?" I asked, glaring at the back of his bronze head.

"Because you might want to close you eyes."

I quickly snapped my eyes shut just as he started running.

But I would hardly call it running.

Edward bolted, sprinting with impossible speed through the trees. Even though I couldn't see, I could feel the wind whipping through my hair as I buried my face into his shoulder. I gripped him so tight, I probably would have hurt an ordinary human.

Then, after a few short minutes, it was over. Edward stopped running and slowed down to a human walk. He then stopped altogether and bent down, putting down the cooler and the blanket. I then felt his hand lightly on my hair.

"Bella, it's over. You can get off now," he said gently.

I slowly opened my eyes and stiffly unlocked my legs and arms from around him. As soon as my feet hit the ground, it felt like I had sea legs. I swayed for a second and stumbled before Edward steadied me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded and once I found my balance, looked around.

We were in, what looked to be, a small but beautiful meadow. Surrounded by the trees, there were a couple of patches of wild flowers and lush grass covered the ground. It was a very peaceful and relaxing place; I could see myself laying here for hours, reading or even taking a nap.

I looked at Edward and he grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I answered, grinning back. "I can see why you come here for some peace and quiet. It's your own little secret place."

"Well, now it's yours too." We stared at each other for a moment before he spread out the blanket, breaking the slight trance. "Hungry?"

I sat down on the blanket next to him as he opened the cooler and gave me some fruit. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what you like, so I just got you some fruit. I know it's not what humans usually eat for lunch," he said apologetically. I shook my head.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I popped some grapes in my mouth and smiled at him. He just laughed.

"You look like a chipmunk with your cheeks full like that."

I quickly chewed a swallowed, then laughed with him. "All I need now is the cute and furry aspects, and I'm good to go," I joked, eating another grape.

Edward tucked my hair behind my ears, his finger lingering around my face. "You may not be furry, but you are plenty cute."

I blushed and he ran his fingertips across my blooming cheek. "Cute? As in, little kid cute?" I asked, unable to stop it from coming out of my mouth. I certainly didn't want Edward thinking of me as a little kid, even if technically he was many, many years older than me.

He made a very elegant snort, if that's even possible, and shook his head. "No. Beautiful cute."

Okay, now my cheeks were never going to return to their normal colour. Why did he have to make me melt?

Edward was staring at me now. His eyes were intense, but with a large undercurrent of tenderness in them. It made me forget about the food and simply stare back. His eyes searched my own and I wondered if he liked what he was finding. My mother always said that my face was like an open book at the best and worst of times; could he see my obvious feelings for him, displayed so clearly on my face?

"Bella," he said, my name falling from his lips like a caress. He slowly leaned in until our noses were touching. His golden eyes stared into my brown ones, looking to make sure this was all right.

As if a spark went off, his eyes began to smolder as he leaned in even closer. Slowly, slowly...

I knew what was coming. I had never done it before, but I wasn't totally stupid and cut off from the social world that I didn't know what he was going to do. My heart was thudding in my chest embarrassingly. I thought he didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for him, but seeing him now, I knew he must have felt something for me. My heart still thudded, but now, it did so in joy.

What the hell happened to doom and gloom Bella?

My eyes fluttered shut just a split second before his lips finally touched mine.

At first it was the softest of touches as he brushed his lips lightly against mine. I wanted more, needed more, but then I remembered, somewhere in my jumbled mind, that he was probably going slow to control himself. I doubted he let himself get so close to a human before; it would be too dangerous.

After another agonizing second, Edward finally gave me what I wanted, and pressed his lips more firmly against my own.

That simple act seemed to ignite a fire in me. Pulse racing, I started to move my lips with his. His lips were cool and firm and something I was quickly figuring out that I would never get enough of.

Our kisses went from teasing to deep and the rush of emotions in me was staggering. If I wasn't already sitting down, I probably would have toppled over. I reached up and put my hands in his hair. His own hands that were resting lightly on my waist, suddenly gripped tighter.

I heard a sort of purr-slash-growl sound come from Edward. He then kissed me firmly one more time before breaking away and holding me at arm's length. I opened my eyes to see his wild and intense. We simply stared at each other.

I tried to put my mind, which had been scattered and mixed up, back straight while at the same time, trying to calm my ridiculously wild heartbeat. Seriously, was it healthy for it to be beating so fast?

Was it possible for my heart to beat like that after just one kiss? Was it possible to feel such emotion from that one act? Was it humanly possible to feel so much right now, that it was like I was drowning, just from being with Edward?

I almost snorted. Humanly possible. As arrogant as it sounds, since when was I just a normal human? First I see numbers and now I fall in love with a vampire.

That's right. Love. I knew after that kiss, that I had to love Edward. I knew I was probably digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole, with him being immortal and all that stuff, and that a normal relationship, dating and marriage, could never happen for us. I knew it would never last with me growing older by the second, but for now, I was basking in my new found feelings. I didn't know how long I've loved him for and I didn't care. Just to know that I did was, dare I say it, enlightening.

Edward's eyes finally calmed down from the wild, almost animal, look and he smiled gently at me.

"Um," I said, not really knowing what the hell to say to him after that. "That was... fun."

Oh God, I wanted to bang my head on a tree or go ask a squirrel to eat me. That had to be the lamest statement of the century.

Edward laughed loudly and I ducked my head down, embarrassed and blushing even brighter.

He then pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and putting his face in my hair. I automatically melted and tucked my burning face into his neck. I felt, and heard, Edward sigh. He put his mouth next to my ear and said, "Though I'm glad about the turn of events, this was not how I was planning this date to go. I should have been a gentleman. I feel like such a caveman for forcing myself on you like that."

I pulled away so I could see his face and said, "You hardly forced yourself on me. I don't remember protesting at all." My voice then got quieter, "Besides, I liked it."

Edward chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I liked it, too. Maybe a little too much."

Suddenly my stomach growled, making me even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

"Sorry, I'm taking you away from your lunch," Edward said and started to move away from me. I made some sort of stupid whimpering sound, a sound I wasn't even aware I could make, and he stopped.

And so we ended up with me eating while sitting between his legs, my back against his chest. After I had my fill, We lay down, one of his arms around me to pillow my head. It was very hard and definitely not the fluffiest of pillows, but it was still the best I had ever had.

After a few minutes of mindless chit-chat, I built up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging me since our kiss.

"So, what now?" I asked, turning to look at Edward. He was looking up at the sky, seeming totally relaxed.

He turned his own head to look at me. "What do you mean?" he asked. I had a feeling though that he knew exactly what I meant.

I bit my lip, hesitating. "What are we, now?" There was no way we were still just friends, and I prayed to God that he wouldn't label us 'Friends with benefits'. I didn't want that. I wouldn't agree to that.

"Whatever you want us to be," he murmured, brushing the knuckles of his free hand across my cheek.

I huffed. "That's hardly an answer, Edward."

"Does it really need a label?"

I thought about that. I supposed not; I knew what I felt was strong and I didn't need to be labeled his girlfriend or whatever to validate that, but I wasn't sure of what he felt exactly. I wasn't stupid enough to believe I meant nothing to him, but I wanted to know just how strongly he felt.

"I guess it doesn't," I said, playing with a loose thread from the sleeve on the arm that was around me. "I just want to know how you feel... about me." I said the last part very quietly, but I knew he heard me.

He was silent for a moment and I hoped that wasn't a bad thing.

He finally spoke. "You want to know how I feel?" I looked at him and he continued, "Bella, I have never felt a tenth, no, a hundredth of what I feel for you, for anyone else. This is all new to me, but I know without a doubt that what I feel for you is so strong, it's unbreakable."

I definitely was not expecting that. I laid there, speechless as I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. 'Ditto' didn't seem like enough.

Edward's eyes seemed indecisive. Like he wanted to do something, but didn't know if it was a good idea. I watched as he battled with himself. What does he want to do? What does he want to say? Will he do it? Will he say it?

His eyes then steeled with determination. His decision was made.

They then softened with the utmost tenderness and I felt like melting into a puddle of goo. I was hopeless.

He smoothed my hair with his hand then said, "I love you."

My eyes widened with surprise. Sure, I loved him, but I definitely wasn't expecting any declarations from him any time soon. My heart swelled. He loved me. He felt the same way about me as I did about him. I steeled my own self with strength to tell him just how I felt too.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He blinked at me for what seemed like an eternity but was probably just few seconds, before a huge, heart-stopping smile spread over his face. He had grinned at me before, but this... this seemed to give off a light of its own, it was so bright.

He leaned down and ran the tip of his nose along my jaw, peppering feather-light kisses as he went. I gasped and had to remind myself to breathe.

Edward pressed a light kiss to my lips, so quick I didn't have any time to respond, and whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how happy that makes me. How happy _you_ make me."

I let out a breathless, very un-Bella-like giggle and said, "I think I do."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, big enough fluff ball for you? XD Review, please! If you felt suffocated by all the fluff-o, don't worry, we get back to the main storyline next chappy. Or semi-back. I dunno yet.**

**To anonymous reviewer Kasumi-san: FF does not allow email addresses or websites to be sent via review or PM, so I was unable to answer your question because your email (I'm guessing it was your email) was erased from the message. To answer your question here: I do not plan to rewrite all four books like this. This story will not end like Twilight did, leaving no opening to redo New Moon or any of the others with this storyline.**

**To anonymous reviewer Aquahina: I know Rosalie may seem a little over-the-top with her wanting Bella dead, but that's how she was in Midnight Sun. I don't know if you've read MS or not, but there, Rosalie wanted to kill Bella and volunteered to be the one to do it. So I'm not the one who came up with Rose's overly-malicious behaviour. I'm just following what Stephenie did.**

**Anyway, send me some love, or some hate (whatever floats your boat) and review! OH, and I read _Catching Fire_, the sequel to _The Hunger Games_ and it was AMAZING. It surpassed my expectations and was just as good, if not better, than the first book. I read it in one sitting, I couldn't put it down. If you've read it, tell me what you thought! If you have yet to read this series, what are you waiting for?!**

**Peace out.  
**


	17. What a Day

**A/N: Hey, I'M BACK. I know it was a long wait, but I want to thank each and every one of you who offered endless support and understanding. You guys are so much more than I deserve. The break did me worlds of good and I'm ready to write again. Anyway, I think it's time to get this train going again, hm? :)**

**On with Chapter SEVENTEEN!!!**

**

* * *

**_He smoothed my hair with his hand then said, "I love you."_

_My eyes widened with surprise. Sure, I loved him, but I definitely wasn't expecting any declarations from him any time soon. My heart swelled. He loved me. He felt the same way about me as I did about him. I steeled my own self with strength to tell him just how I felt too._

_"I love you, too," I whispered._

_He blinked at me for what seemed like an eternity but was probably just few seconds, before a huge, heart-stopping smile spread over his face. He had grinned at me before, but this... this seemed to give off a light of its own, it was so bright._

_He leaned down and ran the tip of his nose along my jaw, peppering feather-light kisses as he went. I gasped and had to remind myself to breathe._

_Edward pressed a light kiss to my lips, so quick I didn't have any time to respond, and whispered in my ear, "You have no idea how happy that makes me. How happy __you_ make me."

_I let out a breathless, very un-Bella-like giggle and said, "I think I do."_

**Chapter 17: What a Day  
**

We stayed in the meadow for I don't remember how long, exactly. But all too soon, the sun was starting to set and I knew I had to get home soon or Charlie would shit a brick. Was he already home? What time did he say he was going to be home again? I tried to remember, but my mind felt jumbled.

That is your brain on Edward, kids. Say no to vampires.

"I should be getting home," I said reluctantly, slowly moving out of the confines of Edward's arms. He stood up with me, taking my hand as soon as we were on our feet.

"You're right," he sighed. He then grinned at me and ran his finger over my brow. "Come on, let's get you home."

I crawled up on his back and he retrieved the cooler and the blanket from our little picnic, and started to run back to my truck. I closed my eyes again, feeling the wind blow my hair.

The ride back was quiet. Edward held my hand and drove one-handed. It wasn't until about halfway from that he said anything.

"Have you ever wondered where, exactly, your ability comes from?" he asked. I turned my head towards him, surprised. That wasn't what I thought he was going to say. I paused for a moment, trying to collect my answer.

"Yes, sometimes. Mostly when I was younger though. Now, not so much," I finally replied. "Somehow, I doubt I will ever know."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Because it's been seventeen years and I still haven't found the answer. When I was thirteen, I tried looking through my family history to see if this was some family thing which must have skipped a generation, but I didn't find anything. I looked through old journals and letters of my grandparents and even my great-grandparents, but there was nothing. I even tried to remember every conversation I had with my grandmother, Marie, before she died, but nothing comes to mind. All my other grandparents died before I got to know them."

Edward was silent for a moment, softly stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Have you ever searched outside your family?" he asked.

I nodded. "A little. I even researched any medical conditions, even though I know this doesn't have anything to do science. At least, I don't think it does." It couldn't just be a diagnosis. Whatever it was, I knew it wasn't something I could make go away with a daily pill.

Edward frowned a little, then said, "I want to search some more, if you don't mind."

I didn't answer. Just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. I knew he had more to say.

"I truly want to get to the bottom of this. I want to know how it happened, why it happened, who, what, when , where, why. There has to be a reason you can see the things you see, and I want to find out that reason." He then looked at me with such tenderness in his eyes, I almost gasped. "And more importantly, I want to find out if there is some way to stop it." He let go of my hand for a moment to smooth my hair, then retrieved my hand again. "Don't lie, Bella. I know you hate seeing the numbers. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at someone."

It was true. I hated it, but nowadays, my mind sort of went into defeated acceptance. After years of searching and finding nothing, I believed I would remain unknowing for the rest of my life.

"If you don't want me to search, I won't," Edward said softly. "But I would like to."

I sighed and nodded, squeezing his hand. "I don't mind. Maybe you can find something I didn't." I tried not to get my hopes up.

"I will," he said with conviction. My heart swelled a bit. He wanted to protect me; he knew I hated the numbers and visions and wanted to make it so I didn't have to suffer anymore.

* * *

Charlie wasn't home yet when we arrived at my house. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I bit my lip as I unlocked and opened the front door. _Do I invite Edward inside? Or do I say, 'Hey, I had a great time. Call me'? _

Awkward silence.

I turned to him nervously. "Do you want to come in? At least until Charlie comes home."

Edward smiled in amusement at me, as if he could tell the inner turmoil I was in seconds ago. He probably could.

"Of course I would, Bella." He let me walk in first, before moving with his super speed to the kitchen. When I caught up, he was already sitting in a chair at the table. I stared at him for a second before going to the fridge to get some left over lasagna for my dinner. It was odd how Edward looked so... _right_, just sitting in Charlie's drab kitchen.

Once the lasagna was in the microwave, I turned to Edward. I was about to say something when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway. What timing! I hadn't been home for five minutes and he comes back from fishing. I huffed in irritation.

Edward was in front of me in a flash and chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, looking up at him. Edward shook his head and took both my hands in his. I was disappointed. So I wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow?

"Would you mind it very much if I waited up in your room?" he asked, leaning down and bringing himself eye level with me. My heart sped up a bit, as usual. I was a little surprised by his question and if Charlie wasn't about to come through the door any second, I might have teased him about how ungentlemanly that was, but given the fact Charlie _was _about to come in any second, I only nodded. Edward grinned crookedly at me and lightly kissed my knuckles.

His eyes then darkened a bit and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but it was too late. He disappeared.

I jumped, slightly startled, and was about to call out to him when the door opened.

"Bells?" Charlie called.

"In the kitchen," I replied. I fetched the lasagna from the microwave and took out two plates from the cupboard.

"Is that lasagna I smell?" Charlie said. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Billy over for dinner and he brought Jacob, his son." I heard two sets of feet walk in the kitchen and turned around. Charlie sat down in the chair Edward was in just a minute before and a teenage boy, Jacob, I was assuming, pushed a middle-aged man in a wheelchair next to him.

"I don't mind," I said, pulling out two more plates.

Charlie smiled and gestured towards the other two. "I'm sure you remember Billy and Jacob. Jake is the one who fixed up your truck. You two used to play together when you were small."

"Yeah, I remember," I said.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob smiled at me as he sat down next to his father. "It's been a long time."

"I don't even remember how many years," Charlie chuckled. "More than ten, at least."

"How have you been, Billy?" I asked Jacob's father. I put a plate of lasagna in front of him.

"Thanks, Bella. And I've been great. I know everyone's been asking you this lately, but how is Forks suiting you?"

I gave plates to Charlie and Jacob and sat down with my own. "It's been okay. I miss Phoenix, but Forks is growing on me." I thought of Edward and felt my cheeks heat up. I hoped no one would notice, but such hope was futile. Damn it.

Billy laughed. "Still always blushing. Would a boy be growing on you, too?" He winked.

"A boy?" Charlie said. "Bella, are you seeing some boy?"

"Uh..." I hesitated. I didn't exactly visualize telling Charlie about Edward and me while eating dinner with his best buddy and his best buddy's son, who was kind of making fidgety as he kept staring at me. What, did I have some kind of weird growth on my face?

Might as well get it over with. "Um... yeah, I... am." I blushed furiously and looked at Charlie, hoping he wouldn't go all stern dad on me.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Um, since today," I said smiling at him and hoping he would drop it for now.

Billy laughed again and said, "You better ready your shotgun, Charlie."

"Who is it?" Charlie asked, ignoring Billy's comment, thankfully. Not that a shotgun would have any effect on Edward. Actually, it might ricochet off him and then hit Charlie. That was not good either.

"Edward... Cullen. Edward Cullen, Dad."

Billy abruptly stopped smiling and looked at me with such a serious expression, I felt a cold shiver go up my spine. What was his deal? Jacob didn't look as cold, but he seemed to understand why his father looked that way. Thankfully, Charlie didn't notice as he just kept looking at me.

"He's too old for you," he said immediately.

_If only you really knew..._

"He's a junior and I'm a junior," I said.

Charlie paused for a second. "Wait, which one is Edward? The big one?"

"No, that's Emmett, Dad. Edward is the one with red hair."

"Oh, him. Well, none of them really give me any trouble." He sighed, "We'll talk more about this later."

"But are you okay, with it?" Even if he wasn't, it wouldn't have stopped me from being with Edward, but all the same, I didn't want him totally against it.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess so. He's an all right boy."

My shoulders slumped in relief, but tensed up again when I looked at Billy. The look in his eye was frightening. For some reason, he did not want me to be with Edward Cullen.

And then it struck me. The book I read, the one about Quileute legends. The one from where I found out what Edward and his family were. That book came from Billy. Billy was a Quileute, and I was sure he knew most of the legends already.

_He knows._

He knew about Edward and his family. He was horrified by me dating a vampire.

To be honest, if I were in his place, I'd be horrified too.

* * *

Billy and Jacob left an hour and a half later. Very few words were exchanged between Billy and I after dinner. I had the feeling he would try to talk to me about Edward when Charlie wouldn't be near.

Just as they were leaving, Jacob paused on the front porch, as Charlie helped Billy into their car.

"Bella?" he said, stopping me from going down the steps. I turned back and stepped over to him. His numbers, which were pretty normal, blinked and flickered at me brightly in the dark evening. The porch light provided limited light.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about my dad. He's old and believes in all these crazy legends. Really, don't listen to him. He thinks something's wrong with the Cullens. Just... try to forget his reaction tonight." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, moving his ponytail of black hair out of the way.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I know about the legends."

"Oh. You do?"

"Yeah, but they're just stories." I sounded more convincing than I thought I would.

Jacob nodded and said, "Well, I'll see you later then. Bye, Bella." He, somewhat shyly, patted my shoulder, and then ran out into the rain the climb into his car next to his dad. Charlie came to stand beside me as we watched them drive away.

Inside, I was about to go upstairs, my heart pounding with impatience to see Edward again and hoping he was still waiting up there for me, when Charlie stopped me.

"Wait, Bella. About this Edward Cullen business..."

I stopped myself from groaning and turned around.

"I thought you were out doing errands today, not going out with your new boyfriend," Charlie continued.

"I was doing errands" I lied. I hoped Charlie didn't detect the slight shake in my voice. "While I was at the... library, I saw Edward and we got talking and... yeah."

Charlie looked skeptically at me, but didn't push the matter. "Are you being responsible?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Are you being responsible, Bella?" he repeated. His own face was growing a bit pink and I wanted to scream. Please God, don't make Charlie give me the sex talk. From the look on his face, this was just as mortifying for him as it was for me. "Because I know what those teenage boys think about, and it's only one thing..."

"Jesus, Dad, we've only been dating for one day. Besides, Mom already gave me the sex talk years ago, so I'm already very knowledgeable about the minds and actions of teenage boys." I think my face was a tomato by then. The topic of sex should remain solely between mothers and daughters, fathers and sons. Fathers should _not_ try to talk to their daughters about it!

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Bells." He couldn't look me in the eye. "I just want to know that you'll be safe and how serious you are with this boy."

"Dad, we're serious enough for people who haven't even been dating for 24 hours, and you don't have to worry about safety. I'll be fine."

He ran a hand through his curls and then nodded, tiredly. "Okay, then."

"May I please go up now?" I asked, just wanting to get out of this awkward atmosphere as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Good night, kid."

"Night, Dad."

I raced up the stairs to my room and quickly shut the door closed behind me, leaning against it and closing me eyes. Ugh...

A velvet chuckle startled me, even though I should have been expecting it. I opened my eyes and spotted Edward sitting on my bed. He looked entirely too amused.

"How was the talk with your father, Bella?" he asked, even though I knew fully well that he heard the whole thing.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "You heard how it went, Edward. Glad to see you find my embarrassment so funny."

"I'm sorry, love. You're just so adorable when you blush."

I huffed, and tried not to melt at the endearment. I sat down beside him on my bed and toed off my socks.

I felt his mouth by my ear and I shivered. He felt it and smiled.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," he whispered softly. He lightly kissed my cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

I smirked and playfully tried to push him away. "Whatever."

Edward laughed quietly, as not to alert Charlie, and took my face in his hands. He rubbed his nose with mine then rested our foreheads together. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seemingly content. I closed my own eyes, absorbing the moment.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I opened my eyes and whispered, "Can I have a moment to be human?"

Edward opened his own eyes too and nodded. "Of course." He released me and I quickly grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I tried to be as quick as possible in my nightly routine, but couldn't help but relax under the warm, shower spray. I enjoyed the comfort for a little bit, then finished up speedy quick. I decided not to blow dry my hair, simply toweled it the best I could and returned to my room. Edward was still where I left him, only this time, he was casually flipping through my old, worn out copy of _Dracula._

He looked up as I came in and shut the door. He gave me a half-smile and waved the book in his hand. "Any reason you were reading this, Bella?"

"What? Can I not read a vampire book when I want to?"

He raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay. I read that book years ago, but only recently took it out again. I couldn't help it."

Edward put the book back on my night table and reached for me, pulling me down to lie down beside him on my bed. I burrowed under the blankets and got comfortable on my pillow, even though my hair was still wet. Edward lay down on his side and propped up his head with his hand, his elbow on the other half of my pillow. He gently started stroking the wet strands of my hair.

After a few moments of quiet, I said, "Billy Black knows about you, and he's not happy I'm seeing you."

Edward frowned, but didn't stop stroking my hair. "I know," he said. "His grandfather was there when we first met the Quileutes. I was waiting up here the whole time they were here and heard everything he was thinking. He's going to try and warn you against me."

"Well, it will be a wasted attempt." I felt like adding something incredibly cheesy, like _'Nothing can keep me away from you, my dearest love'_, but I knew that would make this scene so sappy, we'd need violins in the background. And flowers. And candles. And maybe even some wind to blow my hair around dramatically.

Edward's eyes sparkled and he stayed silent, never stopping his soothing movement.

All too soon, his face turned a bit troubled. Maybe even a little irritated.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing."

I didn't buy it. "Edward..."

"You'll laugh at me, love."

"And you laugh at me all the time. But I promise I won't. Tell me."

He hesitated before finally admitting, "It's Billy Black's son, Jacob."

I looked at him, surprised. "Jacob? What about him?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at you. I could see it through both Billy's and Charlie's eyes. And I didn't like the things he was thinking about you, either."

"What was he thinking about me that has you so grumpy?" I asked teasingly.

"Don't tease me about this. He was thinking about how pretty you looked. How you smiled at him. How he _likes_ you."

I tried to contain the laugh that was threatening to bubble up from my lips. This was just too good. Edward noticed and looked at me pitifully. I managed to hold back my giggles and reached up to pat the top of his head.

"Edward, you're being ridiculous," I said lightly. He frowned deeper.

"I am not."

"You're just jealous."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, then looked away and mumbled, "Maybe."

I took the hand that was stroking my hair and held it between both my own hands. "You have nothing to be jealous of, Edward. Jacob is just an old family friend, nothing more. He never _will_ be anything more. Don't worry about it."

He nodded and bent down to gently kiss my forehead. "You should go to sleep now. I can tell you're tired."

I shook my head in protest, but my body betrayed me and I yawned. Edward gently gathered me in his arms and said, just as I was drifting off, "Will you talk again in your sleep?"

I was wide awake in a split second.

I sat up, out of his arms, and looked down at him. "How do you know I talk in my sleep?"

He had the decency to look embarrassed. "I may have come here one night, while you were sleeping."

"You _spied_ on me?"

"That's putting it rather harshly."

"So you did."

"... Yes."

"Edward, it's flattering and all, but damn, that's creepy." I laid back down and he wrapped his arms around me again. He still looked sheepish.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I felt like scum the entire time, if that makes you feel any better."

"Wait," I said, pulling away a little to look at his face. "Did you come here every night?" Maybe he was the presence I kept feeling in my room. The one who moved my book.

He shook his head. "No, I came here the one night. I hated stalking you like that, so I only came once."

"Oh..." That still didn't explain that freaky feeling I was having lately that someone was in my room with me, despite not finding anyone. I felt cold all of sudden; if it wasn't Edward, who was it? _What_ was it?

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, concerned. He sensed my change in mood.

"It's just..." I paused, hoping this wouldn't make him go into some over-protective mode. "Lately, at night, when I'm by myself in my room, I feel a sort of presence with me. I don't know what or who exactly it is, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is just _here_. In this room with me. When you told me you came here at night, I was hoping it was just you, but since you only came once... well, then who is it? It just scares me a bit. Freaks me out."

Edward tucked my head into his neck. "That is very strange." I waited for him to continue. "I don't know why that is, but... have you searched your room?"

I nodded. "I never found anything or anyone. It's just so creepy to think that something may be in here with me at night, Edward. I'm hoping it's just my wild imagination, but the feeling just won't go away."

"Don't worry," he soothed, but I could hear the worry in his own voice. "I would say it's just your mind playing with you, but seeing as you're anything but a normal human, I'll find whatever it is that's making you feel this way. You'll be fine."

I relaxed a bit, feeling safer with him. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. Not so much plot happened here, but in the next chapter, a major piece comes into play. We're digging deeper into why Bella can see the things she sees.**

**Jacob's numbers aren't unusual or non-existent because he's not a werewolf yet. Remember, Bella's power is subjective, much like Alice's, and will change if something life-altering happens to the individual. Like becoming a shape-shifter, for instance. Once Jacob is no longer human, his numbers will change and Bella will notice if she sees them. **

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think! And in case you did not know, this story was nominated at the Silent Tear Awards for the Ending Worth Waiting For award! I've also been nominated for Best Author and _Shadow of the Day_ for Best Tragedy. Big Thank Yous to whoever nominated me! I would really appreciate it if you guys voted for me :) The link to the voting is on my profile.**

**_Life ain't been no Crystal Stair _will be updated in a few days. :D**

**Peace out.  
**


	18. Building a Mystery

**A/N: Enjoy, mes amis. Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires!**

**Allons-y! On with Chapter EIGHTEEN!!!**

**

* * *

**_"It's just..." I paused, hoping this wouldn't make him go into some over-protective mode. "Lately, at night, when I'm by myself in my room, I feel a sort of presence with me. I don't know what or who exactly it is, but I can't shake the feeling that someone is just __here_. In this room with me. When you told me you came here at night, I was hoping it was just you, but since you only came once... well, then who is it? It just scares me a bit. Freaks me out."

_Edward tucked my head into his neck. "That is very strange." I waited for him to continue. "I don't know why that is, but... have you searched your room?"_

_I nodded. "I never found anything or anyone. It's just so creepy to think that something may be in here with me at night, Edward. I'm hoping it's just my wild imagination, but the feeling just won't go away."_

_"Don't worry," he soothed, but I could hear the worry in his own voice. "I would say it's just your mind playing with you, but seeing as you're anything but a normal human, I'll find whatever it is that's making you feel this way. You'll be fine."_

_I relaxed a bit, feeling safer with him. "Thank you."_

**Chapter 18: Building a Mystery  
**

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. I groggily sat up and scanned the room, my eyes searching for Edward, but I didn't find him. Instead, I found a little note, written on one of the post-it notes from my desk, on my night side table.

Recognizing Edward's elegant script, I smiled and picked it up, rubbing my eyes with my other hand. Once the sleepiness was gone, I read it.

_Went home for a change of clothes and to fetch the Volvo. I'll be picking you up for school._

_Love, Edward_

I was relieved he didn't just up and leave me, but I rolled my eyes at his mentioning of driving me to school. If he asked, I wouldn't have said no, but it was the fact that he _didn't_ ask that bothered me.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I got up to ready myself for a day at school. Since I slept with wet hair, I fully expected the fro-like nest on my head, but it didn't stop me from yelping when I saw myself in the bathroom mirror. I was Mufasa.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and though it brought down the bush considerably, it was still a not-so-flattering sight. I finally just threw it up in a ponytail and continued with the rest of my morning ritual. Once I dressed and refreshed, I hopped down the stairs, nearly killing myself on the second last step, and poured myself some cereal to eat. Charlie left while I was still in the bathroom.

Once I was done and cleaned my bowl, I grabbed my bag and was out the door in a flash, eager to see Edward. I was not disappointed. There he was, waiting for me as he leaned casually against his Volvo which was parked outside the house.

I beamed when I saw him and he grinned crookedly back. I tried to act casual, but couldn't stop myself from walking a little faster than usual to him. Partly because I was eager to be next to him and partly because I felt self-conscious when he stared at me with such intensity like that.

"Hey," I said when I reached him.

"Hey," he replied. He lifted up one of his hands and gently brushed my cheek with his knuckles. I blushed. "Did you read my note?" he asked.

I nodded. "I did. And I'm a little ticked you made the decision of driving me to school for me. What if I want to take my truck?" Though it kind of bothered me, I wasn't really mad.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "Do you?"

I shrugged. "Not really, but I like to be given the choice." I smirked at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay, Edward. It's not that big of a deal. I just like to be dramatic." I ran my hand over the collar of his clean shirt.

He shook his head. "You're not dramatic. For the most part." He winked then opened up his passenger door for me. "Now, would you like to ride with me to school today?"

I smiled and said, "Since you asked..." I climbed into the car.

The drive to school was not a very long one and we filled up the time with mindless chatter. When we arrived though, Edward took my hand, stopping me from getting out of the car. I looked at him curiously.

"I just need to warn you about something," he said. "Alice has been seeing strange visions of you. Nothing is definite, and they keep changing, but one thing is sure; something is going to happen or may be already happening. All of us are worried, so just to warn you in advance that I'm going to seem a little more protective until whatever this is passes."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What does she see?"

"Fuzzy things. It's unclear, but there's an air of some different about them. Almost inhuman. It's making Alice very confused. Her visions have never been this unclear before." He smirked. "It's making her quite grumpy, in fact. It's almost as if someone twisted her antenna so she can only see static."

"Frustrating."

"Absolutely. Wait."

He got out of the car and then walked over to my side, opening the door for me. I accepted his hand and raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did I have to wait for you to open my door?"

"Since I need to be as slow as you humans in front of others," he replied.

He dropped me off at my first class, kissing me quickly and promising to save us a table at lunch. I couldn't help but feel awkward walking to my seat and sitting down. From the moment we arrived at school, everyone had been staring at Edward and I. I could hear their incredulous whispers; the stony Edward Cullen had a girlfriend.

I know. Weird.

Edward was there after every period to walk me to class, no matter how late he would be for his own classes. Everyone continued to stare. Some people kept looking at me even after I caught them. Jesus, have they no shame? Owls, the lot of them.

"Edward Cullen, huh?" Jessica said, sidling up to me.

"Uh, yeah," I said slowly, not wanting to submit to her endless questioning.

"So are you two, you know, dating?"

I nodded.

"Have you two _kissed?_"

I blushed, but nodded again.

"W-o-w." I didn't miss the subtle envy in her voice. I didn't even want to know what was going on inside her head.

What was even worse though, was Mike Newton sitting down on my other side. Now I had questioning coming in on both sides and I blocked it out. However, I couldn't have _not_ expected this because, after all, this was the reclusive Edward Cullen, so I tried not to complain.

Nevertheless, by lunch, I was grateful to sit beside Edward at an empty table on the far side of the cafeteria. Not even his family sat with us, though I could tell Alice wanted to.

"Hey," I said, sitting down and letting him put a heavy tray of food in front of me. I started munching on the french fries immediately.

"Hard morning?" he asked, chuckling. I knew no one had approached him since he was so unapproachable.

I shrugged. "I blame you."

"I take full blame." He paused for a minute, letting me eat uninterrupted while he thought about whatever he was thinking about. There was a sudden glint in his eye.

"I hear Jessica Stanley is very impressed by my kissing skills," he teased. My face became fiery red in a split second.

"I never said anything about that," I said quickly.

"And Newton thinks I'm an absolute bastard, his words, not mine." He sat back, looking smug.

"Edward, shut up."

He continued to tease me about Jessica and Mike mercilessly. He liked to watch me squirm, much to my annoyance. It was about halfway through lunch when he suddenly stopped. He was silent for a moment before his eyes then widened and he turned to the table where his family sat. I watched the interaction curiously. What was going on?

"Edward?" I said.

He snapped out of it and turned to me apologetically, "Sorry, love. Alice wants us to meet her in the library. Now."

"Right now?"

"Right now," he nodded. He took my hand and we left, the food forgotten on the table. I threw a glance at the Cullen table just as we walked away and saw that they were already gone. When we arrived at the school library, Alice was furiously searching through books. The others didn't seem to know what was going on any more than we did. Well, maybe expect for Edward.

"Alice?"

She looked up and walked over to me.

"Bella, tell me, have you ever heard of someone named Thomas McLinn?"

"Thomas McLinn?" I said. I shook my head. "No, never heard of him. Why?"

"Because, I think he has something to do with you."

"Why would have anything to do with me?" I asked.

"I saw him. I saw him in a vision. Actually, I didn't technically see _him_, but I saw his name. His signature. His signature was on something and I know it has something to do with you." She started pacing and pulling on the ends of her spiky hair. "This is just so frustrating! I've never been so in the dark in my life."

Jasper stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Relax, Alice. We'll figure it out."

"I just don't like feeling useless."

"You're not useless. Just calm down."

She visibly relaxed. "Thanks," she murmured and broke away, sitting down at a free computer and typing the name into the search engine.

"No, no, no," she muttered, scrolling through a list of online profile and office addresses. "This isn't right. This couldn't be it."

"Alice," Emmett said, coming up and putting a large hand on her tiny shoulder. "We'll keep searching later. It's okay."

She shook her head. "No, I have to keep looking. I've been having these blurry visions for a while and now that I finally have a lead, I can't wait. I need to find out what he has to do with all of this."

Throughout the rest of the day, I was in a daze. Edward was there to ground me, but my mind was in other place. Thomas McLinn. The name didn't ring any bells and that drove me crazy. I didn't say much in the library because it seemed so surreal. Never had I had a name to connect to my search before. I had given up on my search because I didn't have so much as a word. Now I actually had a name. The name kept turning around and around in my head, but to no avail.

I was even more desperate than Alice for information. If this Thomas McLinn was somehow linked to me, if he could tell me about myself, what I am and how I am, then I wanted to find him. No, I _needed_ to find him. If I didn't, it would haunt me for the rest of my life. However long that would be.

By the time Edward drove me home, I was in an entire other world. He put his hand over mine on the doorknob before I could open the front door and looked into my eyes.

"Bella," he said quietly. "You haven't said three words to me since lunch. Please tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

"Sorry," I said. "I keep thinking of what Alice saw and what it could mean to me. You do understand how big this is, right? An actual name. This guy could be all the answers I've been searching for. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know. And I understand." He squeezed my hand and we walked inside and up to my room. He sat down in the rocking chair while I turned on my decrepit computer and swung from side to side on my desk chair.

"Do you think..." I turned to face Edward. "That this Thomas guy is the same as I am? That maybe he can see the same things? Is that why Alice saw him?"

"Maybe," Edward said. He frowned. "But whoever he is, he will probably be difficult to find, even for my family and I. But not impossible. We _will_ find him for you."

"Where does the name McLinn come from?" I asked.

"It's Irish."

"Do you think he's in Ireland?"

"It's a likely possibility."

I groaned and put my head in my hands, my elbows on my desk. "This won't be easy."

"Hardly anything is." I felt Edward gather me in his arms and sat down with me in his lap on my bed. "Don't worry. Alice will be searching diligently for however long it takes to find him. The others too, and with Carlisle's connections, he may not be as hard to find as we think."

"I don't want you guys to sacrifice so much of your time into this," I said. "It's okay, I can look for him."

"Bella, don't refuse help if it's being offered to you. My family wants to figure this out too, you know. Probably not as badly as you do, I don't think there's anyone who wants this as badly as you do, but they still do. I do, too. Let us do this."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. But I'm helping."

Edward smiled. "Of course." He paused. "Do you think he is a relative of yours? Would he be in your family tree?"

"Um..." I thought, trying to remember anyone by the name, or just the name McLinn, in the family I tree I looked through a few years before. "I don't think so, but I'll look again. Neither Renee or Charlie's families are of Irish ancestry though." I was silent for a few moments.

"What if he's no longer alive?" I asked, the thought suddenly coming to mind. "What if I can't meet him because he's dead?"

"We'll figure that out when we come to it."

"There are probably so many Thomas McLinns in the world," I murmured to myself, burying my nose into the front of Edward's shirt. He laid his cheek on the stop of my head. "How will I know which one is the guy I'm looking for? I don't know..."

Edward just silently rubbed my back until I calmed down my muttering and then pulled back to look into my eyes.

"You'll be okay, Bella. We will find him and you'll find out what you've been waiting for. Everything will be okay," he reassured me. Even though I had a hard time convincing myself of that, Edward had a way of making me feel better. I nodded whispered my thanks.

"Now," he said. "I think I'd like my Bella back, even if just for a little while."

I smiled as his lips descended on mine and he kissed me deeply. I sighed and broke away, lying down on my bed. He followed my lead and put his head on the pillow beside mine.

"You know if Charlie were home, he'd never let you in my room," I said lightly.

"Good thing he is not, then," Edward replied before he turned over on his side and peppered my face with little kisses while I laughed and tried to push him away.

That was how life needed to be.

* * *

"Dad?" I said as Charlie dug into the roast potatoes and chicken I made for dinner.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up at me.

"Do you have the family tree? Could I look at it?"

"Um, yeah. It's in the attic somewhere. Your grandma put it in a box with a bunch of other papers and albums. I can help you look for it, if you want."

"It's okay, I can probably find it on my own. Thanks."

"No problem. Why do you want it, anyway? Just curious?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just curious."

That night I was in my room looking at the dusty family tree. My desk lamp was on while the rest of the room was dark. I squinted at the different names and dates, going pretty far back, where names such as Mary and Anne kept repeating themselves. I counted several Mary Swans, and that didn't include the Marys with different surnames.

But no Thomas McLinn.

There was a Thomas Burrows, who married Mary Swan, but no McLinn. Anywhere.

I huffed and looked through the rest of the box I brought down from the attic. There was no mention of him in any of the letters or documents and because of that, I doubted he was any of the men in the faded black and white photographs.

I heard the window open and turned around as Edward climbed through into my room.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. He isn't a relative of mine. Unless he's one of Renee's, but her family isn't from Ireland. Her maiden name is Higgenbotham."

I closed the box and pushed it away, then turned off the lamp and crawled into bed with Edward. "What about Alice or the others? Did they find anything?"

"Nothing definite. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "I didn't expect anyone to find anything so soon, anyway."

So, having said that, it surprised in the morning when Alice called.

"We're playing hooky today," she said as I washed my breakfast plate.

"Why?"

"Because you need to see this. Edward will be there to pick you up in a few seconds."

"Alice-" I started, but she hung up on me. I put the phone back on the receiver just as I heard Edward knock on the door. "Edward, what's going on? Did you find something?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yes. It took many hours, but we managed to find something."

"How do you know it's the Thomas McLinn that Alice saw?"

"You'll know when you see. Come on."

I climbed on his back and he ran to the Cullen house. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the back of Edward's neck. Thoughts were racing through my mind as quickly as he ran. Was this really the Thomas in Alice's vision? What did I have to see to convince me? Was he still alive? Where did he live? Would he talk to me? Would he have the answers I needed? Could he see what I saw?

"Bella, you need to calm down," I heard Edward say. My rapid heart beat was probably giving him a headache.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I don't want an apology," he said, slowly down a bit as we neared his home. "I just want to know you won't pass out from nervousness. I know your feelings are... all over the place right now, but I need you to calm down, just a little bit."

We stopped in front of his house and he let me down. "Breathe, okay?" he said, holding my face in his hands.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Edward kissed the tip of my nose and took my hand. Alice opened the door before we reached the top step of the porch and waved us inside.

"We found him," she said, leading us into what looked like Carlisle's office. Everyone else was there too. Looked like we weren't the only ones who were going to play hooky today.

"And?" I encouraged.

"He's no longer alive. He hasn't been alive since the nineteenth century."

I visibly deflated, but urged her to continue. "What else?"

Carlisle answered this time. "He lived in Ireland in the early 1800s. He was an artist. Here, come look at this. His few paintings are in a small Irish art gallery. He is not very well-known at all, but the website has a small biography on him."

I looked at the computer screen, the URL displaying a website from the United Kingdom. The site was small and from the look of it, inexpensive and not very often visited.

_Thomas McLinn _

_1802-1829_

_Born in Northern Ireland in May 1802 to Sean and Mairead McLinn (née Morrisey), Thomas McLinn painted from an early age. Considered an 'unstable' man, he only completed four pieces in his lifetime. He married Catherine O'Caroll in 1828 and his daughter, Gemma McLinn, was born in January the following year. McLinn disappeared mysteriously six months later. His body was found in November 1829. The cause of his death and disappearance remains unknown._

"Not much is known about him, I guess," I said quietly.

Carlisle nodded. "And since he wasn't much more than a poor painter, nothing much more can be found."

"He was unstable?" I asked, and before anyone could answer, I added, "And how is he related to me?"

"We believe this answers both of those questions."

Carlisle clicked on a link to one of his paintings and I gasped.

The painting was... chaotic. And morbid. This man definitely had some sort of turmoil in his head. It was a dark scene, splashed with fiery colours along with black and gray. There were silhouettes of people running around, though some where lying on the ground. A shadow seemed to be chasing them. The the bottom right hand corner was his signature.

But that wasn't what made me gasp.

Each and every person in the painting had tiny numbers painted above their heads.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my. Tell me your thoughts! Not a very long chapter, and I was cruel, but I'd love to hear what you think and your predictions. Review!**

**And I did see the New Moon movie. I won't say anything here since I don't want this author's note turning into an entire chapter on its own, but I wrote my thoughts on my livejournal. The link is on my profile. Go see and let me know what you thought. :)**

**And to all anonymous reviewers: Please, please, please, if you have any questions or concerns, log into your account before reviewing or email me (my email is on my homepage) so I can answer your properly. I get too many to answer them all in these author's notes. Thank you :)  
**

**Peace out.  
**


	19. Unwell

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Crazy time of the year.**

**So much response to last chapter! I loved hearing all your theories. :D And to clear things up THOMAS MCLINN IS NOT REAL. He's completely fictional. I made him up, so if you search him up, I'm afraid you won't find anything about an Irish artist. :P**

**On with Chapter NINETEEN!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Carlisle clicked on a link to one of his paintings and I gasped._

_The painting was... chaotic. And morbid. This man definitely had some sort of turmoil in his head. It was a dark scene, splashed with fiery colours along with black and gray. There were silhouettes of people running around, though some where lying on the ground. A shadow seemed to be chasing them. The the bottom right hand corner was his signature._

_But that wasn't what made me gasp._

_Each and every person in the painting had tiny numbers painted above their heads._

**Chapter 19: Unwell  
**

It was right about then when the floor started getting closer and closer to say hello.

It seemed I had fainted.

When I woke up, I smelled leather. I also saw light. A lot of light.

"Crap, am I dead?" I said, squinting and turning away from the light and burying my head into the leather I was lying on. I heard a chuckle come from somewhere to my right and I looked towards it. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Edward walking towards me. He knelt down so we were eye to eye.

"No, you just fainted," he said, looking slightly amused, slightly relieved. "You scared me for a second. One moment you're upright and the next, you're falling towards the ground."

"Sorry. I was just... really surprised." I sat up and noticed I had been lying on a black leather couch. I looked around and the room I was in was unfamiliar. The light from the window was shining directly on where my head had been.

"Where am I?" I asked, standing up. Edward stood up as well and watched me walk around, examining everything. The book shelf was crammed full with books, but there was an even bigger shelf bursting with CDs. "So much music," I murmured. I looked back to Edward.

"This is my room," he replied, coming towards me and smoothing my hair. "I brought you here after you fainted. I'm sorry I only had a couch for you to lie on. A bed would've been more comfortable."

I shook my head. "It's okay. No need to apologize. I don't mind."

It was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember why you fainted?" he asked softly.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Yeah," I said. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "Just thinking about it makes me want to faint again. To think..."

"It's a lot to take in." He sat beside me and gently started stroking my hair. The action made me feel a little sleepy, but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind started racing a hundred miles a minute.

Okay, so this Thomas McLinn was like me. Or I was ninety-nine percent sure he was like me. I had always wondered if there were other people who could do the same thing I could and now I've discovered someone who does. Or did. He was dead now, which was no surprise as he lived almost two hundred years ago. How he died though was mysterious... and slightly worrying. What happened to him, I wondered. He was only twenty-seven when he died and had gone missing prior to his death. Was it just a coincidence that his disappearance and death was a mystery, or did it have something to do with his ability?

And if it did have to do with his ability, was I to suffer the same fate? Was I going to disappear one day? Would they find my body somewhere months later?

But what happened between the time Thomas McLinn disappeared and the time he was found? There were a million possibilities and the only person who knew the truth was Thomas himself.

_Maybe he went crazy_, I thought. It was very possible and I wouldn't have blamed him. Especially back then, when times were much more religious. Much less understood. Not that it was exactly understood now. Since he was from Ireland, he was most likely Catholic. Did he believe his power was from the Devil? A punishment from God for the sin of his family before him?

I felt a sense of compassion for this lost man. Empathy, because I knew what it was like. Did he tell anyone? His parents? His wife? The priest of his church? Did he tell the people who he thought could give him guidance? And what did they say in return to him?

Or did he keep mum? Did he hide it from the world in fear of scorn and disgust. In fear of being rejected by his family and friends. It said he was unstable, did they know the reason why?

I suddenly heard Edward saying my name and I snapped out of my thoughts. He looked worried.

"You like to disappear into your mind," he said quietly. "I wish I could follow you."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was thinking about Thomas McLinn."

"I suspected as much," he said and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I need to find out what truly happened to him," I continued. "Why did he disappear, what happened to him after his disappearance, how did he die? I wish there was more information on him."

"Carlisle is looking for more right now, though I cannot guarantee he will find much. McLinn was not famous at all. And to how he died, even if he was well-known that would be hard to find. If he died right after his disappearance, his body would have degraded a good amount by the time they found him. Without the means they have now, even just identifying it was his remains and not someone else's would have been hard. They probably did so by the belongings on the body."

What Edward said struck me with a thought. "Edward, what if the remains they found didn't belong to Thomas? What if they only thought they did? They didn't have DNA testing then, so Thomas or someone else could have found another man about the same size as him and had him as a stand-in. Once the body is degraded, you can't really tell who it belongs to without forensic testing."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "That's possible, of course. Though if that were the case, it would just add more mystery to him."

I nodded. "Why would he have done that, for what purpose?"

"I don't know. And we don't even know if that is what happened. The body they found might have truly belonged to him. It depends on how long after his disappearance that he died. If he died very shortly before he was found, his body would have been easily identified."

I sighed, even more lost than before, and leaned into Edward. I was grateful the Cullens found this guy, but now I absolutely _needed_ to know what became of him.

Not just because I was curious, and I was so curious it couldn't have been healthy.

But because I needed to know how Thomas McLinn's story ended.

I needed to know if his fate would be my fate.

But what I wanted to know the most, which didn't really have anything to do with Thomas McLinn's fate, was if there were more of us out there. If there were more people like me living in the world right now. We already discovered Thomas was like me, so if there was one who could see what I saw, who's to say there couldn't be more?

"I can see the wheels turning inside your head," Edward said. He stood up, causing me to stand up with him. "What's going on in there?"

"I'm worried," I admitted. "And excited at the same time."

"I can understand why you'd be excited, but what are you worried about?" he asked.

I didn't want Edward to start worrying too, so I just shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Bella..." He knew something was up.

I looked up to his eyes and could see his concern. I looked back down. "I'm just worried about Thomas McLinn's end. If his disappearance had something to do with his ability, what if the same thing is meant to happen to me?" I felt Edward's arm tighten. "I'm not afraid of dying." I wasn't sure who I was saying that to. "But that's not exactly how I imagined I would go, you know?"

I looked back up at him and he was staring at me tensely. "Not everything happens the way we expect it to. Look at what happened to me," he said quietly. "But I assure you, if McLinn's fate is supposed to be yours as well, I am going to make sure that never happens. I'll protect you."

I was afraid I would burst, so much emotion was running through me. Thankfully I didn't. Instead, I took Edward's face in my hands and pulled his lips down to mine. I'd like to say I remained calm, controlled, and collected for his sake, but I didn't. I kissed him with a force that I'm sure didn't do much to him, but surprised him nonetheless. He remained motionless for a few seconds before putting his hands on my hips and kissing me back. His own vigor surprised me for a moment.

We hadn't been "dating" for very long and neither had we kissed very many times, but the feel of his cold lips moving with mine was quickly becoming something I wouldn't want to live without.

All too soon, he pulled away and breathed out, keeping his eyes closed and resting our foreheads together. "Too much," he whispered.

I felt guilty. I shouldn't have just jumped him like that. "Sorry," I said, a little out of breath.

He opened his eyes and pulled away, taking my hand. "I always need to be careful around you, love. Never forget that."

I nodded and we went downstairs. Carlisle was in his study, but the others were scattered around the rest of the house.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Edward.

"You woke up a few minutes after you fainted, but then went back to sleep for a couple of hours," he replied, chuckling. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

I blushed. "No, last night was one of the best sleeps I remember having." Edward grinned crookedly.

"It's almost eleven," he said. "Do you want something to eat? Do you want to go to school for the rest of the day?"

I knew I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on a single thing in school if I went today. I shook my head. "I'd rather just stay here today. Is that okay?" I didn't want to intrude.

"Of course. Besides, I want to show you something." I looked at him curiously. He continued, "You're surprised and tense. Hopefully this will calm you down." He then said much quieter, even though we both knew everyone in the house would hear him anyway, "Carlisle is looking, Bella, but we can't guarantee all the answers. I know need them, but give us time. In the meantime, let me show you something."

I nodded and followed him. I knew he was right. I couldn't expect the answers right away and I needed to be patient.

Edward led me into what looked like some sort of parlour, but it was pretty empty. However, a large black grand piano took up much of the empty space in the room.

I didn't touch it, afraid I would get fingerprints over the smooth, shiny surface. I smiled and turned back to Edward.

"Is this yours?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, this is probably where I spend most of my time at home. Except for my room, of course."

I lightly touched the keys, remembering my disastrous attempts at learning to play piano. I was a little kid and imagined playing those long, complicated melodies in a concert hall and being admired by my many admirers. Yeah, that fell flat as soon as I quickly learned I was not musically inclined. Another dream smashed by reality. Woe.

Eh, I shouldn't complain. Listening to music was more my style anyway.

"Will you play something for me, please?" I asked Edward, turning back to him and watching him watching me. He smiled and nodded, taking my hand and sitting me on the bench next time him. I watched as his fingers brushed over the keys and his eyes closed. It looked quite spiritual.

He began playing then, his fingers moving fluidly, producing a sweet, yet mysterious melody. It was beautiful, yet slightly haunting in a way. Emotions ran through me as he continued to play, following the music, which seemed to be telling a story.

The music went from mysterious, to something a bit darker, then to something that sounded like shock, almost... anger? No. Denial? Maybe. Confusion? Definitely. The music became slower, then, until it became increasingly sweet and soothing. Loving.

It ended abruptly.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them, and looked at Edward.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, almost in a whisper, as if the spell from the music was still encasing us.

"It's not finished yet," he simply replied.

"Not finished yet?" I said, puzzled. "But... wait, did you write that yourself, Edward?"

He shrugged, seemingly shy and I looked at him incredulously. "Edward, that was amazing. I didn't know you could compose. It was beautiful."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Have you written anything else?" I asked.

"A few pieces. Music is a passion of mine. Would you like me to play some of them for you?"

I nodded enthusiastically, distracted, even if just for the moment, from the mystery surrounding Thomas McLinn, and listened while Edward played gorgeous pieces of music, all special in their own way. He told me the inspiration for each piece after playing it for me, such as the song he composed for Esme.

"What about the first piece?" I asked. "What inspired that one?"

He was silent for a moment before taking my hand and standing up off the bench, pulling me up after him. "I'll tell you another time," he said. I didn't push it for I could tell he wouldn't budge. "Besides, it's time for lunch now."

I had realized how much time had passed. It was already noon and just as Edward thought, I was getting hungry.

"Are we going to go back to my place?" I asked.

"Nonsense. You can eat here. Esme is making something for you right now."

I was surprised. I didn't expect them to have food in their house. It wasn't as if they ate it themselves. Did they often have company over?

Seeming as if he could read my thoughts, Edward said, "Alice went grocery shopping just for you. We're all hoping you'll spend more time around here." He looked embarrassed.

"Thank you," I said honestly. "That's really sweet." If he were human, I could have sworn he would have blushed.

We walked into the kitchen to find Esme putting a plate on the table along with a glass of orange juice. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi, Bella," she said. "I hope you like chicken salad. I looked up the recipe online. Would you like something different?"

"No, it looks great," I said. "Thank you. This is really nice of you. You didn't have to." Esme waved me off and kissed Edward on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. I sat down and waited for Edward to sit as well before I started eating. The salad was actually pretty good for someone who never eats and probably hasn't cooked a meal for decades.

"Your family is too good to me," I said. Edward chuckled.

"They just like having someone new to spoil," he said. Then he added a little hesitantly, "And they're beyond thrilled that I'm no longer a hermit."

I laughed. "A hermit? Why did they think that?"

"Other than school and hunting, I never left my room or the music room. They didn't see me unless they came to see me. I immersed myself in composing and playing. I was content with that life, it was calm and satisfying. Unfortunately, my family didn't feel the same way. They thought I was too alone all the time."

"And now that's changed," I stated more than asked.

"Yes, it has." He smirked at my blushing cheeks and then looked down at my half empty plate. "That doesn't look very appealing."

I shrugged. "It's nothing like some tasty type O." He scowled.

After lunch, Edward drove me back home, as there wasn't much else that could be done today. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Edward and I lazing around. Edward tried to distract me with movies, TV, or just talking, but time and time again, I found myself lost in my head. He knew what I kept thinking about, and I knew he didn't want me to explode from over thinking.

I kept thinking of different possible scenarios of what could have happened to Thomas McLinn.

He finally snapped, mentally of course, and ran away from home. He then found he couldn't fend for himself as easily as he thought and died of starvation.

He was killed in a bar fight and the guy who owned the pub, afraid of being blamed, hid his body and then played innocent until the remains were found months later.

He owed some guys some money and when he didn't pay up, they killed him and then hid him.

He was kidnapped by a vampire and sucked dry.

He ran away, but instead of dying of starvation, he was found by a traveling circus, hired as the animal feeder, and when he tried to feed the bear, the bear attacked him. He was killed, and the circus, afraid of getting in trouble, dumped his body into a ditch somewhere.

Nah, that didn't fit. None of them fit.

Somehow, I had the feeling something very different happened, but what?

"Bella? Bella," Edward said, putting a hand on my cheek. "Bella, I need to go home now. Charlie will be here soon."

"Oh." I came back to the present. "Um, yeah, okay." I felt guilty for being so lost in my own thoughts. "I'm sorry for zoning out."

He just kissed my forehead and smiled at me, letting me know I was forgiven. "I'll be back tonight, all right?" I nodded.

When Charlie came home, I told him I was feeling unwell and stayed home from school, just in case he got a call from the school later. I didn't want to lie to him, I really didn't, but how would he react if I told him the truth? That the Cullens had to tell me about a man who was a crazy I was? He wouldn't believe me.

As promised, Edward came through my window as I climbed into bed that night. He kicked off his shoes and laid down beside me, lightly humming the tune he played on the piano for me. Not the dark, mysterious part of the melody, but the sweeter part. It lulled me to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I... was not in my room. I didn't know where I was.

In fact, it looked as if I had gone back in time.

I was standing in the middle of a muddy road while people, dressed in regency worker's clothes walked around me. No one seemed to notice a strange girl wearing twenty first century pajamas standing in the middle of the road. It was a small relief. The big question was: What the hell was I doing here?

There were small houses, no more than one story, placed widely apart along the road. There were also some little shops. A man was coming down the road riding on a wagon pulled by a horse with bundles in the back. If they couldn't see me, could they not feel me too? Would this wagon go right through me? Not wanting to test the theory, I quickly moved aside, letting him pass.

"Thomas! Thomas McLinn!"

I spun around at the mention of that name, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Thomas, get inside, right now!"

I finally located where the voice was coming from, and saw a young woman, no more than twenty-five, shouting to a young boy, who looked about six or seven. She carried a baby on her hip and was standing in the doorway of one of the houses. The boy she was calling to stood up from his spot on the grassy lawn and ran over to her.

_He's Thomas McLinn? _I wondered, quickly following them. I entered the house unnoticed. I stood by the closed door and watched as the woman set the baby down on the floor on top of a blanket and started stirring something in a pot on the stove. She appeared to be Thomas's mother. _Mairead_, I remembered. Thomas sat on a chair by the table.

I studied the little boy. A young Thomas McLinn, he appeared to be. He had a serious expression on his face, as if he was concentrating on something. He was looking at the baby. He had black hair, thick and looked as if it was too heavy for his small head. His eyes were blue and he was skinny. His legs swung back and forth as he sat on the chair.

"I keep telling you, Tommy, _not_ to get your clothes so dirty when you go outside. At least not this early in the morning," Mairead said, the Irish accent thick in her voice.

Thomas did not seem to be listening though. He kept staring at the baby.

"All right, Tommy? Tommy? Thomas, are you even listening to me?"

Suddenly, Thomas jumped out of his seat and rushed over to the baby, picking her up, though it appeared hard for he was not very strong. A second later, the shelf from the wall collapsed, the wooden planks falling to the floor along with all the plates, bowls, cups, and other things that were on them. They landed with a loud clattering and thump, right on the ground where the baby had been crawling around.

Mairead spun around and gasped. She put a hand over her heart. The baby, startled by the abrupt loud sound, started to cry. Mairead rushed forward and relieved her from Thomas's arms.

"Shh, Rosie, it's all right," she soothed. "Shh, now, love." She turned to her son. "What happened, Tommy?"

He shrugged. "I saw the shelves falling down so I picked up Rosie before they could fall on her."

"You saw the shelves falling down?" Mairead said while swaying back forth, the cries of Rosie growing softer. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"No, Mammy, I saw them fall down before it happened. They would have killed Rosie if I didn't get her."

"_Before_ it happened? What are you talking about, Tommy? Are you telling me you have a... a Sight?"

He shrugged again. "That's what I saw, Mammy. I saw her dying, and so I saved her."

Mairead stared at her son for a moment, before inhaling deeply and putting a shaky hand on his shoulder. She leaned down so they were face to face. "Now listen to me well, my love. You mustn't repeat what you just told me to anyone else, you hear? Not even your da. People might turn against you if you do and I do not what that to happen to you. Promise me, Thomas. Promise me you will not tell anyone else about this Sight of yours."

Thomas stared at his mother and blinked. His face was expressionless. "I promise, Mammy," he finally said.

Mairead straightened up and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," she said. She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb and then lightly pushed him back towards the table. "Now go sit back at the table. I'll have your da clean this up when he comes in."

* * *

I woke up gasping, springing right up in bed. Once I realized I was in my room and not in early nineteenth century Ireland, I calmed down a bit.

_What the hell just happened?_

The room was still dark except for the bit of moonlight coming in from the window. I felt a hand on my back and remembered Edward was here with me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

I turned back to look at him, his eyes concerned at the shocked and slightly frightened look in my eyes.

"I just saw Thomas McLinn," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: o.O**

**So, who wants EPOV next chappy? Haven't had one in a while. Or at least partially EPOV. Too much stuff happening with Bella to stay away from her for long! Review!  
**

**Btw, to those who thought I was crazy for using "Higgenbotham" as Renee's maiden name, I did not make that up. It's actually Renee's maiden name as decreed by Mrs. Meyer herself. :)**

**Peace out.  
**


	20. Dream On

**A/N: January was the month of exams. Luckily I finished them all and got my final marks today. So that stress is over with. Thank you a million times for being to wonderfully patient with me. I know I drive you guys crazy with such long waits between updates, but it is never without reason.**

**I plan to have my other story done by the end of winter and this one to be finished shortly after, maybe even sooner if I write faster enough. **

**So many theories about Thomas McLinn and Bella's dream! Keep 'em coming! Here's the EPOV you ordered. Or partial EPOV.  
**

**On with Chapter TWENTY!!!**

* * *

_I woke up gasping, springing right up in bed. Once I realized I was in my room and not in early nineteenth century Ireland, I calmed down a bit._

What the hell just happened?

_The room was still dark except for the bit of moonlight coming in from the window. I felt a hand on my back and remembered Edward was here with me._

_"Bella? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"_

_I turned back to look at him, his eyes concerned at the shocked and slightly frightened look in my eyes._

_"I just saw Thomas McLinn," I whispered._

**Chapter 20: Dream On - EPOV  
**

Bella slept soundlessly that night.

It worried me.

I knew she needed to rest; so many things had happened just in the past few days and if I was feeling overwhelmed, I could not imagine what she was feeling. She rolled over, still not uttering a word, and I lightly brushed some hair away from her face. I supposed she was too tired to talk, though I thought her mind would have been working overtime and she would be speaking twice as much.

I rolled on to my back and stared at the ceiling. The silence in the room, except for the light sound of Bella's breathing, was like a thick blanket. I heard bits and pieces of Charlie's dream, nothing exciting. I picked up Bella's copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ on her night side table and flipped through the pages, though my mind was not truly on the words. I wished I could look into Bella's dream.

There was something that had been lurking in the back of my mind for the past few days which I hoped to ask Bella, but with all that had happened, had not.

What did she see when she saw herself? Not figuratively, but literally. What were her numbers?

It was something I wanted to know and at the same time, did not. I did not want to think about the day she would die, for I knew it would happen eventually. I could prolong it as much as I could, but not forever.

_Unless..._

No, I couldn't even entertain that thought. It wasn't an option.

I wanted to know at the same time because, well, what if it was sooner than one would think? Bella did not seem suicidal, but she certainly did not appear to be afraid of death. What if she knew something I didn't and was resigned to die? I couldn't let that happen.

My need grew with the discovery of Thomas McLinn. Indeed, Bella voiced a fear of mine; that she was destined to leave this world the same way he did. Abruptly and far too soon. I needed to know all I could to stop this from happening.

From the day I met her to now, she had become so much to me. At home, surrounded by so many happy couples and reading their thoughts, I believed I knew what romantic love was and though I did not find myself yearning for it, I did not find it unlikeable either.

Oh, how blind I truly was.

I could not even describe how I felt about Bella without coming up short. There were no words and I knew Bella would never be able to understand just how much I loved her because it was just impossible to convey adequately. I could do everything for her, and it still wouldn't be enough.

For vampires, emotions were amplified. We did not easily love, but when we did, it was strong and near unbreakable.

If only Bella was unbreakable.

But she wasn't. And that was the problem.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I would do all I could to make sure Bella would live the happiest life she could, but I knew she would not live forever and someday, she would go some place I could not. I didn't even know if I could stay with her. As happy as I could try to make her, there were countless things I couldn't give her and though she didn't think this, I couldn't help but feel as if she was better off without me.

But I wasn't better off without her.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to think about the present. Finding Thomas McLinn wasn't a coincidence. Alice's blurry visions and Bella's fears were telling us something. Something was coming, a threat of some kind. I just needed to find out what it was and eliminate it before it could touch any of us.

Bella started stirring and I frowned. It was still hours before she was supposed to wake up. Perhaps she was not sleeping as restfully as I had thought.

Suddenly, she shot up, gasping with wide eyes. She took a few deep breaths and seemed to calm slightly after her eyes swept across the room.

What had just happened? I put my hand on her back and said, "Bella? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

She turned around and I was surprised when her eyes met mine. They were filled with shock and fear.

"I just saw Thomas McLinn," she whispered.

A chill suddenly filled the room.

"What?" I said quietly, not fully understanding. She saw him?

Bella turned fully around and sat down with her knees tucked under her. She ran both of her hands through her tangled hair. Her breathing grew faster.

"In a dream. It was so strange. This didn't feel like a normal dream. It almost felt as if I was watching a movie. Of him. God, I need... I need to do something. Was it real or am I just making things up? Let me look this up. Maybe there's something-"

"Bella." I stopped her from climbing off the bed and grasped her shoulders. "Calm down."

She looked into my eyes and took a few deep breaths. She finally relaxed.

"Okay, sorry. I spazzed for a second."

"What happened?"

"I dreamed about Thomas. I don't know if it's just a dream or the big man up there is sending me messages, but I saw him. He was a little boy and he saved his baby sister from dying and his mother asked him how he knew she was going to die and he told her about his Sight and she warned him not to tell anyone else and-"

"Bella. You're doing it again." As concerned as I was, she was adorable like this.

"Sorry."

"Just tell me, slowly, exactly what happened."

She described her dream to me, about a young McLinn whose mother found out about his ability after he saved his sister. Instead of not believing him, she simply told him not to tell anyone else. It was not hard to know why. I couldn't imagine what would have happened to the boy if he spread the news of his power.

When she was done, she collapsed against my chest, seeming exhausted.

"It was probably just my over-active imagination," Bella said. "But there's something telling me that there's more truth to the dream than we think."

"Maybe his mother did truly know about his ability and kept it a secret from everyone else."

"She believed him."

"Perhaps she knew more about it than she let on."

"I guess we'll never know." She sighed and nuzzled her nose deeper into my chest. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "So what do we do now?" she asked. "I guess there's nothing we really _can _do, is there?"

I was silent for a moment. "There really isn't. We don't know if this was just a dream or not. If it wasn't, something strange is definitely happening to you." I clutched her tighter for a second. "I do think we should tell Carlisle. I'm not sure of what he could do, if there is anything, but we shouldn't keep it from him."

Bella nodded.

"Do you want to go now or tomorrow?" I asked her.

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying we should skip school again, truant?"

I chuckled. "It won't affect me at all. If you don't want to, we won't. We can talk to him after school."

She shrugged. "I won't be able to concentrate in school after this anyway. But we need to go the day after. I don't think I can skip more than two days without Charlie getting suspicious."

**BPOV**

It was shortly after Charlie left for work that I jumped on Edward's back and we breezed over to the Cullen mansion.

Charlie couldn't help but notice I was slightly jittery this morning. I passed it off as a bad dream, which wasn't that big of a lie.

When we reached the Cullens, they didn't seem very surprised to see me, though I guess Alice saw me coming. Her visions were fuzzy lately, but she wasn't blind to everything.

I retold my dream to Carlisle in his study and the furrow between his eyebrows grew deeper and deeper with every sentence that came out of my mouth. He was looking at his desk, his face in deep concentration. When I was done, he was silent. I fidgeted in my seat, not knowing what to say now.

Finally, Alice broke the silence. "Well, I'm stumped," she said.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"As if you have any ideas."

Edward was just about to retort when Carlisle looked up.

"None of your bickering. Please spare us this morning," he said. He then turned to me. "Frankly Bella, I'm stuck on this too. It could have been just a dream or it could have been more. If it is more, that just opens up more questions. Who's sending them to you? Is anyone sending them to you in the first place, or is it perhaps, an ability? There's only one thing we can do for now."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Wait," he said. "It's not the best of methods, but all we can do is wait. If you have more in the following nights, that will give us more insight into just how coincidental these dreams are."

Something he said alarmed me. "Do you actually think someone is giving me these dreams?" I asked.

Carlisle paused. "I don't know, Bella."

We left Carlisle's study, still pretty much in the dark. I didn't blame him though for not knowing - no one did.

We went into the living room where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were, playing _Modern Warfare 2_ on their Xbox 360.

"Shouldn't you be at school, kids?" Emmett said, not even looking up from the television screen.

"Shouldn't you?" I retorted and followed Edward, sitting down on the love seat.

Jasper handed his controller to Rosalie and turned to us, Alice settling down beside him. "So why did you come over, Bella?"

"You heard the entire thing," Alice said, leaning into his shoulder.

He smirked. "Just being polite." He then turned serious. "So do you think you'll have another dream like that tonight, Bella?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Do you _want_ to have another dream tonight?"

I gently bit my lip. "Yes and no. Yes, because it will give me so many more answers than doing any research can. So little is written about his life and this will give me an inside look to it. No, because if I do get more dreams, then that could possibly mean they're not just me and the thought that someone is messing with my dreams at night, or that this is some new found ability, well, it freaks me out. Especially if it's someone messing around. Not just the fact that it's happening, but _why_ is he or she doing it?"

Jasper nodded, understanding. Edward took my hand.

I leaned back, resting against the back of the love seat. "I hate waiting."

Edward looked amused. "Then let's go find something to pass the time."

Emmett snorted. _"Something..."_

Edward ignored him and pulled me out of the room. Esme poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at us. "Did you want something to eat, Bella?"

"No, but thank you for offering," I answered, smiling back. My stomach was too knotted up to eat. If this was how I was now, I couldn't imagine what trying to go to sleep will be like. I followed Edward into his music room and he sat down on the bench in front of his piano. He patted the spot next to him.

"Are you going to play something for me?" I asked hopefully. I only just heard his playing yesterday and I was eager for more.

"If you want me to," he replied. "But first, I'm going to teach you how to play."

"What?" I heard been lightly running my fingers over the tops of the keys and quickly took them off, as if the keys were on fire. "Not a good idea, Edward. I tried as a kid and I think I scarred the piano teacher for life."

"You can't be that bad," he said, moving his face closer to mine. Knowing what he was trying to do, I moved mine away.

"You have no idea. I'd rather just listen."

"Do you know any songs?"

"Um," I bit my lip, thinking. "I know how to play _Mary had a Little Lamb_ with one finger, but that's it."

He laughed. "That's all you remember from your lessons?"

"I told you I was bad."

Edward placed his hand on the keys and a gentle melody started, which reminded me of flowers dancing in the breeze. I found my eyes drooping, but quickly opened them again. After waking up last night, it took a while to go back to sleep and by the time I did, it was only another hour until I had to get up again.

"You should take a nap," Edward said. I shook my head.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight if I do."

"Do you need help staying awake?"

I nodded and he stopped playing, making me frown, though I knew it was better that he stop. Before I could say anything, he was pulling me away again by the hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Outside," he replied simply. As soon as we reached the back patio, Edward carefully, yet swiftly, threw me on his back and started running top speed towards the surrounding trees. I let out a yelp, unable to speak from the breakneck speed, and hid my eyes in Edward's neck.

He was going to run into a tree! I thought you loved me, traitor!

Instead of feeling impact, like I was expecting, we started moving upwards. I almost felt like we were being pushed like a rocket. I opened my eyes to find Edward _climbing up_ the tree. He laughed, knowing exactly the source of my anxiety.

"Do you really have no faith in me, Bella?" he asked. I shook my head, still unable to talk.

The tree was taller than I thought and we just kept going up and up and up. Finally, he stopped. We weren't at the very top, but close. In any normal circumstance, I would have been screaming my ass off from being this high off the ground, but Edward held me tight, keeping me safe.

"Oh my God," I said, finally finding my voice. "This is amazing!" The view was indescribable. Water and trees and mountains - it was all there, like a painting. I had never seen anything like it, at least not with my own eyes. These were the kind of views you only saw on TV or in magazines.

Edward grinned and kissed my nose. "Are you wide awake now?" I just stuck out my tongue in response, unable to take my eyes away from the scene before me.

"Do you do this often?" I asked.

"Not too often, or it takes away the awe," he said. "I knew you'd like it."

Wind blew past us, causing me to shiver. Edward's voice immediately turned concerned.

"I'm sorry, you must be freezing up here."

I shook my head in protest, though my body was telling me differently. "I'm fine."

Unfortunately, Edward kept nagging at me and I finally agreed to come down if he promised to bring me back up soon.

With nothing else to do, we returned to school for the afternoon. I avoided any questions by simply saying I wasn't feeling well. After a while Jessica finally gave up with a huff and stopped with the inquisition. Mike kept shooting dirty looks at Edward during Biology. I guess he noticed the two of us had been away at the same time.

* * *

"Do you really think I'll dream about him again tonight?"

"I don't know, love. Even if you do, it doesn't necessarily mean anything." Edward smoothed my hair and stroked my arm. "Go to sleep."

"I don't know if I can," I sighed, but closed my eyes and tried to relax. I felt feather light kisses on my face and smiled. "You're only distracting me, Cullen," I scolded, but made no move to stop him. He pulled away after a few more seconds.

"Shall I hum to you?"

I nodded and he started humming the beautiful melody he had played for me on the piano yesterday. The one that wasn't yet finished. I immediately felt lulled my the music, different but still just as lovely coming from his voice instead of the piano, and felt myself drifting off much faster than I thought I would.

* * *

Thomas was older now, maybe twelve or thirteen. Though his face had matured and he had grown taller, he was still the serious, skinny boy he was from my dream the night before.

He was standing in the main room of his home, standing close to the door leading to his parents' bedroom. I heard voices from beyond the door. One I recognized as his mother's, Mairead. The other was a deeper, distinctly male voice. His father? _Sean_, I recalled.

I stepped closer so I could hear better. I ended up standing directly across from Thomas, almost right in front of him. He didn't notice, of course. I was invisible.

"Something's the matter with that boy, Mairead. He's not normal," I heard the man say. From the way Thomas was concentrating so intently, he knew they were talking about him.

"Oh, leave him alone, Sean. He's just different."

"You're lucky I let you speak to me like that," Sean said, in a lower voice. He continued, a little louder, "He stays inside and draws all day. There's work to be done and he's no longer a child. And you're not helping by encouraging him."

"He's still just a boy and he's good at his drawing. The Lord gave him a gift, why shouldn't he use it?"

"Women stay inside. Girls stay inside. Thomas should be out with the rest of us doing work! He is thirteen years old, Mairead. You cannot protect and coddle him for the rest of his life. And what is this I hear about him wanting paints? Paints, Mairead!"

"Don't take away the one thing he truly cares about. Please, Sean, he's still young."

"Boys his age shouldn't be playing with drawings and paints."

"You can't change him to be what _you_ want!"

"Not another word out of you!" Sean thundered. "If the Lord decided to give out gifts, why could he not have given me a son who isn't useless!"

Footsteps came louder and louder and Thomas and I moved away from the door at the same time. Thomas hurried and picked up some firewood from the pile to look as if he had been bringing more in. The door burst open and a tall, black-haired man emerged, his face stormy. He slammed the door behind him and spotted Thomas by the wood pile.

"You," he said, pointing to him. "If I catch you with another one of your drawings, I'll whip you sore, boy. Understand?"

Thomas simply stared at him, as if in a daze, before snapping out of it and giving a single nod.

"Yes, Da."

Just as Sean started heading for the front door, it burst open, two giggling little girls running in. They each held flowers in their hands and looked to be about six years old, maybe a year of two older.

"Daddy!" one of the girls said. She looked a lot like Thomas, her black hair in a braid and her blue eyes shining. She must have been Thomas's sister, Rosie. The other little girl had bright red hair, freckles, and round apple cheeks. She saw Thomas and immediately came up to him.

"These are for you," she said, blushing and offering him her flowers. Thomas, obviously embarrassed and slightly annoyed by the girls, accepted the flowers and muttered his thanks.

"Not right now, Rosie," Sean said to his daughter, who was trying to give him her flowers. "Catherine O'Caroll, shouldn't you be at home with your mam? Come now, I'll take you home," he said to the little red-headed girl.

Catherine O'Caroll? As in Thomas's wife?

_Or rather,_ I thought, _Future wife. _

Little Catherine said a quick goodbye before hurrying out after Sean. Rosie put her flowers on the table and turned to Thomas.

"Is Mammy sleeping?" She nodded towards the closed bedroom door.

Thomas shrugged. "I'll wake her up," he said, though he knew his mother wasn't actually sleeping. He softly knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mam?" he said. He stepped inside and I quickly followed before he could close the door again. Mairead was sitting on the bed, lightly sniffling. She looked up and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh. Tom. What is it?"

"Rosie wanted me to check on you..." It was only a half-lie. Thomas didn't seem comfortable with openly expressing concern, even for his own mother.

"Oh, I'm fine. But I should be starting the supper now." Mairead stood and smoothed her apron. She was about to leave the room when Thomas's voice stopped her.

"I heard what Da said about me."

Her eyes softened. "Tom, don't listen to what he says. Your da has only one way of thinking. He doesn't understand."

"That I'm different?"

There was something in his voice, perhaps the hollowness, that caused Mairead to hurry to her son's side and grasp his face in her hands. At thirteen, he was taller than her by a couple of inches.

"Different is not a bad thing, my love, and do not let anyone tell you it is. You and I both know how special you are. When your da comes back home, we'll show him how good your drawings are. He'll see."

"No, he won't."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because he won't be coming home, Mam. He'll be dead."

* * *

**A/N: Do any of you talk in your sleep? I don't, as far as anyone's told me anyway, but my father and brother do. When I was small, I used to share a room with my brother and he'd say the strangest things ;)**

**I'm sorry if you don't like POV changes in a single chapter. This is more Bella's story than it is Edward's and we couldn't stay away from her for a whole chapter. Next chapter will be out much sooner since exams are done for the semester. Review!**

**I put a new poll up on my profile. It will stay up for the next few weeks. Please vote!  
**


End file.
